Las aventuras de Jinxy
by Mir.I.Am.c
Summary: La Hermandad del Mal ha sido derrotada y Jinx está ahora con los chicos buenos...Ok, ok, sé que ya han leído eso antes, pero esta vez es distinto. No, Jinx no se vuelve una titán de la noche a la mañana y tampoco se liga a Kid Flash de inmediato. Requiere tiempo y dedicación. Jinx vivirá aventuras que definirán quién es y qué es lo que quiere en realidad. Image by Sii-SEN
1. Capítulo I: Indigna de confianza

¡Hola! Espero que les guste este fic. Se me ocurrió escribirlo porque he visto que hay muy pocos fics de los Jóvenes Titanes en español y hay menos aún que traten de Flinx, así que me propuse escribir uno y terminarlo :D Intenté apegarme lo más posible a la serie y a algunos cómics, de hecho, este capítulo se basa en el último capítulo de la quinta temporada (ese donde por fin derrotan a la Hermandad del Mal), espero que lo noten.

Y bueno, he visto que otros escritores hacen esto, así que también lo haré: Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a DC y a todos los colaboradores de la caricatura y los cómics.

Je finis! ¡Qué lo disfruten! 

**Capítulo I** **Indigna de confianza**

Jinx nunca en su vida se había sentido tan incómoda como en aquel preciso momento.

Incómoda en todos los sentidos posibles de la palabra. Para empezar, se encontraba sentada en el sofá justo entre Cyborg y Speedy, quienes se debatían en una intensa batalla de "Monos Locos 3", un tonto juego de video que los hacía gritar y agitarse con cierta violencia, dejando a Jinx el espacio suficiente para poder respirar con poca facilidad. Luego, estaba el hecho de que todos en la Torre T parecían estarla pasando de lujo, menos ella, lo cual, era comprensible, teniendo en cuenta que no conocía a nadie, que no tenía nada realmente interesante que decir y que apenas llevaba un par de semanas de haberse cambiado de bando. Finalmente, la única persona con quien podía hablar con relativa confianza, estaba por ahí, corriendo de un lado a otro, coqueteando con todas y cada una de las jóvenes titanes.

Estaban en algo que Starfire había descrito como _petgryes bournef_ , que Jinx conocía como _pérdida de tiempo_ , y que cualquier otro titán llamaría _celebración de la victoria_. Festejaban, obviamente, el haber derrotado a la Hermandad del Mal, con una fiesta organizada en la Torre T de Jump City. Estaban ahí tantos titanes como Jinx jamás había visto, algo que representaría una pesadilla para cualquier villano: Robin, Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, Chico Bestia, Bubble Bee, Speedy, Aqualad, Más y Menos, Argent, Hot Spot, Kole, Wildebeest, Bushidõ, y otros tantos a quienes no conocía por nombre.

Era una fiesta, en donde cada quien parecía estar contento con lo que hacía; algunos no se separaban de la mesa de bocadillos, otros platicaban y reían sin parar; Kid Flash, cuando no estaba coqueteando, jugaba carreritas con Más y Menos; Cyborg y Speedy seguían con su épica batalla de "Monos Locos 3" y los restantes bailaban como si nadie estuviera observándolos. La única persona que parecía estar disfrutando de esa reunión tanto como Jinx (es decir, nada), era Raven, quien permanecía en un rincón de la sala, meditando con las piernas cruzadas, mientras recitaba _Azarath, Mitrion, Sinthos_.

 _«¡Azarath Mis Trocitos!»_ se burlaría Gizmo.

¡Ah, Gizmo! ¡Qué bueno sería tener a ese cabezón cerca en ese momento!

No era que Jinx disfrutara especialmente de su compañía, simplemente le sería más placentero el tener cerca a alguien con quien pudiera hablar, o golpear, o insultar, o alguien con quien interactuar, no importaba si era Gizmo, Jinx necesitaba urgentemente alguien con quien socializar.

Resopló con un dejo de enfado. ¡Se sentía tan patética! Su situación incómoda en aquella fiesta, era tal, que anhelaba poder tener al idiota de Gizmo con ella.

Hizo de lado aquél pensamiento que la hacía sentir aún más ridícula, y se enfocó en alguien con quien pudiera hablar. Speedy y Cyborg estaban descartados, los dos estaban enajenadísimos con su juego y ni siquiera se molestarían en prestarle atención. También estaba Bubble Bee, pero la chica le intimidaba un poco, por lo que tampoco parecía una buena opción en aquél momento. A Raven ni hablar, ella decididamente jamás le caería bien, así que ni siquiera intentaría establecer una conversación con ella. Con Robin parecía ocurrir lo mismo. Starfire estaba muy ocupada dando palabras cariñosas a todos los titanes, volando de un lado de a otro. Los velocistas estaban sumergidos en sus absurdas carreras y Jinx desconocía al resto de los titanes. La única opción era Chico Bestia, que estaba sentado cerca de la mesa, devorando todos los tipos de comida aptas para un vegetariano como él.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Jinx finalmente se pusiera de pie y avanzara hasta su verde objetivo.

–¡Hey, hey! ¡No tapes! – exclamó Cyborg agitándose de un lado a otro para poder ver la pantalla del televisor.

Jinx corrió rápidamente hasta la mesa de los aperitivos. Chico Bestia se metía los bocadillos con ambas manos, y apenas era capaz de masticarlos. La joven hechicera no estaba segura de cómo iniciar una conversación con quien había sido su enemigo hasta hacía poco tiempo, por lo que abrió su boca y dejó que ésta dijera lo que se le antojara.

–Chico Bestia, ¿qué es esto? – preguntó, señalando los cubitos blancos que el chico comía sin parar.

«¡Sí Jinx, qué elocuente!» se dijo para sus adentros.

– _Fofu_ – respondió el chico, con la boca llena.

Jinx arqueó una ceja.

–¿Fofu?

Chico Bestia tragó sus alimentos y volvió a decir:

–Tofu.

–Ah, tofu – repitió, sintiéndose nerviosa y ridícula.

Fofu, tofu… qué más daba, Jinx seguía sin entender.

–Sí, tofu. ¿No conoces el tofu? – Jinx permaneció perpleja – ¿Jinx, no conoces el tofu? – Repitió y la chica negó con la cabeza – ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¡Es tofu! La cosa más deliciosa que podrás probar en tu vida. ¡Las personas de verdad comemos tofu! – y con esto dicho, zambulló varios trozos de tofu dentro de la boca de Jinx.

La hechicera casi se cae del brusco movimiento, y después de volver a mantener el equilibrio, masticó el suave e insípido bocadillo que al instante le pareció agradable por su sabor tan neutral. Tenía los cachetes tan inflados por el dichoso tofu, que parecía que éstos no tardarían en reventar.

–¿Y? ¿Qué dices? El tofu es perfecto, ¿verdad? – preguntó Chico Bestia.

Jinx asintió con la cabeza ya que no era capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

–¡Chico Bestia, detente! Jinx es amiga no enemiga, no intentes atragantarla – exclamó Kid Flash, acercándose a la mesa, sonriendo ladinamente –. Hey, lindos cachetes, Jinxy – dijo guiñando un ojo y dándole unas suaves palmaditas en la cara.

 _Jinxy._

 _Jinxy._

¡Oh, ese idiota!

Jinx tragó inmediatamente los pedazos de tofu dentro de su boca y miró amenazadoramente a Kid Flash.

–¡No soy Jinxy!

–Por supuesto que no. Pero es que ese nombre te queda tan adorable…

¿Jinx, adorable? Ya vería Kid Flash lo que era adorable.

Jinx lo apuntó con sus rayos rosas.

–¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así?

–Mmm… con ésta, creo que ya son ochenta y dos. Oye, no me mires así. ¿Estás enojada, linda Jinxy?

Suficiente, la chica le disparó y, naturalmente, Kid Flash esquivó el rayo rosa con facilidad.

–Creí que tenías mejor puntería, preciosura – Jinx rechinó los dientes y le lanzó otro rayo, que Kid Flash evitó de nuevo –. ¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer? Me decepcionas, princesa.

–¡Eres un idiota! ¿Lo sabías?

–¡Estás hermosa! ¿Lo sabías?

–¡Arrrg!

Jinx sintió cómo sus ojos se tornaban de un rosa brillante, y lanzó múltiples rayos de mala suerte, que caían en todo y todos menos en Kid Flash, causando un pequeño desastre dentro de la Torre T. Kid Flash reía y corría de un lado a otro, Jinx lo acechaba a donde quiera que fuese.

Al poco rato, aquello se convirtió en un juego, que no sólo Kid Flash disfrutaba. Por fin Jinx tenía algo que hacer, y pelear un rato con Kid Flash no estaba nada mal. Él le decía halagos y ella lo insultaba, pero era divertido así. Incluso comenzó a reír, algo que creyó que no sería capaz de hacer en esa fiesta. Se sentía como si fueran un par de niños chiquitos, jugando a atraparse, y causando alboroto por donde quiera que pasaran. Sin embargo, la diversión les duró poco.

–¡Slowpoke, estoy aquí! – canturreó Kid Flash, sacándole la lengua.

–¿Crees que no te he visto?

–Creí que dijiste que era de las nuestras – interrumpió Robin, interponiéndose entre los dos y cruzándose de brazos.

Jinx al instante dejó de apuntarle a Kid Flash y desapareció las ondas de mala suerte que ya pensaba lanzarle al chico pelirrojo.

–Sólo estamos jugando, viejo – le explicó Kid Flash –. Jinx ahora está de nuestro lado.

La Torre T estaba parcialmente destruida, como si un tornado acabara de pasar por ahí. Jinx se dio cuenta de que eso había sido su culpa por andar jugando ahí dentro.

Robin la escrutó de pies a cabeza; con seguridad pensó que Jinx de verdad quería hacerle daño a Kid Flash y por eso había intervenido.

–Robin si… – intentó decir Kid Flash pero el líder de los titanes lo interrumpió.

–Estará en vigilancia – sentenció como si ella no estuviera ahí, y dio una vuelta, marchándose, de regreso a sus asuntos.

Jinx, en ese momento, notó que todos habían dejado de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para prestar atención al conflicto que se había creado. Toda la felicidad que había sentido momentos antes, se desvaneció en aquél instante y se sintió más intrusa de lo que ya antes se había sentido. Así que el líder de los titanes no sólo la detestaba, sino que también la consideraba indigna de confianza. Eso era desmotivador.

Los titanes, poco a poco, volvieron a sus actividades interrumpidas, y en un momento todo volvió a la normalidad. Jinx apretó los labios y frunció el entrecejo. Robin la había humillado, ahora todos la considerarían como una especie de ser inadaptado que no era digno de llamarse titán.

A grandes zancadas, se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir de la sala de comando y largarse a su pequeño departamento en Central City; no podía soportar ni un segundo más en aquella estancia. Kid Flash intentó detenerla, cogiéndola por el brazo y diciendo algo que en cualquier otra ocasión la hubiera hecho reír, pero Jinx no se sentía ya con el humor para bromear y seguir jugando.

–Hazte a un lado, Flash – profirió, empujándolo con cierta brusquedad y reanudando su marcha.

Cuando llegó a las puertas dobles de acero inoxidable, éstas se abrieron automáticamente, pero el chico del spandex amarillo se interpuso en su camino.

–Espera, Jinxy. Robin no quiso…

–¡Muévete!

Kid Flash, le hizo caso pero la siguió por todo lo largo del pasillo.

–No te vayas, Jinx. Nos la estábamos pasando genial.

–Nunca debí haber venido – dijo sin detenerse en su camino hacia el elevador.

–Espera un poco, por favor. Las cosas se salieron de control pero…

–¡Déjame en paz! – exclamó la hechicera, metiéndose en el elevador y embrujando las puertas para que éstas se cerraran lo más rápido posible y no dejaran que Kid Flash entrara con ella.

Cuando estuvo sola, pudo por fin dejar correr el par de lágrimas que querían salir desde el incidente con Robin. Era ridículo. Se sentía enojada, triste, avergonzada, estúpida, confundida y herida, todo al mismo tiempo. Al llegar a la planta baja, se secó la cara con las mangas de su vestido, y esperó a que las puertas del elevador abrieran. Lo primero que vio fue a Kid Flash esperándola ahí afuera. Ignoró cualquier cosa que tuviera que decirle y salió de la Torre T.

Mientras caminaba por la isla y se preguntaba cómo rayos haría para salir de ahí, Kid Flash, con su súper velocidad, se situó frente a ella y la detuvo con firmeza tomándola de los brazos.

–¿¡Quieres escucharme!? – Preguntó, su tono de voz demostraba que quería hablar en serio – Jinx, estás exagerando un poquito, ¿no crees? Si te pones a pensarlo, Robin tan sólo…

–¿Te parece que estoy siendo exagerada? – Repitió Jinx, sintiéndose realmente ofendida y herida, pues de todos los titanes, esperaba que fuera Kid Flash quien la entendiera–. Ninguno de los titanes cree en mí y su líder acaba de decirme que va a vigilarme, ¿te parece poco? – sintió las lágrimas acumularse dentro de sus ojos, otra vez –, ¿sabes lo difícil que está siendo esto para mí?

–Sé que esto es difícil, pero tienes que verlo desde su punto de vista porque…

–¡No me interesa su punto de vista! – Estalló Jinx – Te salvé la vida, traicioné a mis amigos y ayudé a detener a Madame Rouge, esas son suficientes pruebas, ¿por qué tendría que intervenir su punto de vista en esto?

Jinx hubiera querido seguir hablando, pero su voz se quebró con aquellas últimas palabras y le fue imposible continuar. Como no podía alejarse de ahí, ya que Kid Flash la sostenía, se limitó a apretar los labios y desviar la mirada hacia las olas del mar. Al cabo de unos instantes, sintió el cálido abrazo de Kid Flash, intentando animarla y eso le sentó de maravilla. Después de algunos minutos en aquella posición, Jinx se sintió más tranquila y el chico la soltó con cuidado.

–¿Necesitamos hablar de esto? – cuestionó Kid Flash y Jinx asintió con un hilillo de voz.

Los dos se sentaron sobre la arena de la playa y Jinx se tomó su tiempo para comenzar a hablar.

Se sentía tan estúpida… ¿qué hubiera dicho su antiguo equipo si la hubiera visto así? See–More, Mammoth, Gizmo, Kyd Wykkyd, Billy… ¿qué hubieran pensado ellos al ver a su antigua líder, a la fuerte y sarcástica Jinx, convertida en una boba adolescente promedio, que aparte de llorar se desmoronaba en los brazos de un súper héroe?

Esa no era ella.

Jinx sentía que había dejado de ser Jinx desde que se unió al lado de los buenos. No era que sintiera que estaba haciendo algo malo, al contrario, estaba más que segura de que el lado de los súper héroes era el correcto; eso ya lo había pensado hasta el cansancio desde la primera vez que Kid Flash habló con ella, aquella noche en el museo, y luego de varias noches de desvelo y muchos dolores de cabeza, había llegado a la resolución de cambiar de bando y no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Sin embargo, aún quedaba algo dentro de ella que la hacía sentirse mal y muy extraña, y esa tarde por fin había descubierto qué era.

Primero, el hecho que le hacía sentirse la persona más culpable del mundo, era el haber traicionado a su antiguo equipo. Porque, eso era lo que había hecho, los había traicionado. Y eso, a pesar de que lo hizo siguiendo una buena causa, la hacía sentir la peor escoria del universo. Eran un equipo, eran camaradas y aliados; vivían juntos, cenaban juntos, realizaban los crímenes juntos y eran como una pequeña familia disfuncional. Y una familia, por más disfuncional que fuera, no debía traicionarse, no era correcto. Pero Jinx lo había hecho, les había dado la espalda, y había contribuido a su perdición, dejándolos congelados a cientos de kilómetros de su hogar. Antes de la batalla final, Jinx los había intentado convencer de que cambiaran de lado también, pero no le hicieron caso y se aliaron con la Hermandad del Mal. Sin embargo, Jinx no tenía demasiado control sobre ellos ya, si les hubiera dicho que se unieran a la Hermandad del Mal, con seguridad se habrían aliado con los Jóvenes Titanes. Aparte, ellos no tuvieron un Kid Flash que les hiciera entrar en razón, que les hiciera ver que ellos valían más y que podían hacer mejor uso de sus habilidades, ellos no tuvieron la oportunidad de percatarse del mal que estaban haciendo… por eso Jinx se sentía mal, no había hecho lo suficiente para ayudarles, y los había traicionado.

Aquella tarde, al pensar en Gizmo, todos los otros se le habían venido a la mente también, y por eso ahora era capaz de reflexionar todas aquellas cosas.

Luego, el segundo hecho que la hacía sentirse extraña en el lado de los Jóvenes Titanes, eran precisamente ellos, los Jóvenes Titanes. Jinx lo había dejado todo al unirse a su causa, su hogar, su dinero, sus aliados y toda clase de comodidades y privilegios que gozaba con su antigua vida; ahora tenía que conformarse viviendo en un departamento más o menos decente, que Kid Flash le ayudaba a pagar, y tenía la tarea de conseguir un empleo para poder sobrevivir. Pero los Jóvenes Titanes (o por lo menos, algunos de ellos), no veían las cosas que ella sacrificaba y se enfocaban únicamente en los errores del pasado, en su vida criminal. Robin le había dejado claro aquello. Las cosas que Jinx había hecho, no valían nada para él. Y eso dolía.

Jinx soltó un resoplido y le contó todo aquello a Kid Flash, esperando que así, fuera capaz de entenderla, haciéndole ver que no estaba exagerando ni siquiera un _poquito_ , sino que estaba en todo el derecho de sentirse como se había sentido y de actuar como había actuado.

Kid Flash, cuando se lo proponía, tenía este don maravilloso de escuchar a las personas, lo que resultó excelente para Jinx, ya que pudo desahogar todos sus pensamientos con él, y una vez que hubo acabado, sintió como si hubiera perdido buena parte del peso que le oprimía desde hacía ya varios días. Kid Flash, permaneció en silencio durante algunos segundos, muchos segundos, que se le antojaron larguísimos a Jinx.

–Jinx – comenzó diciendo –, no es justo que te culpes a ti por lo que pasó a tus amigos… a tu viejo equipo – corrigió al instante –. Intentaste ayudarlos y convencerlos, tú misma lo dijiste, pero ellos escogieron seguir por el lado del mal. Nadie te culpa de ello. Ni siquiera Robin. Pero de lo otro, de los Titanes y eso… – Kid Flash se detuvo unos instantes, como para pensar bien sus palabras antes de decir – Tienes que entender, que la del problema no eres tú, ni ellos tampoco; es decir… Robin es así, todo el tiempo. Hubo una chica, una vez… Se llamaba Terra, creo, y los traicionó, después se hizo buena de nuevo… pero el punto es que Robin siente que no puede permitirse más _Terras_ traicioneras, por eso te habló así. Dale tiempo, ya verás que pronto cambiará de opinión – añadió con una sonrisa.

Jinx se encogió de hombros, como diciendo: "si no hay de otra".

–Y ten por seguro que hay por lo menos un Titán que confía plenamente en ti – dijo después de un rato.

–¿Ah, sí? – se sorprendió Jinx.

–Sip.

–¿Quién?

–¿No adivinas? Te daré pistas. Es alto, guapo, gracioso e inteligente.

–¡Cyborg!

–¡Hey, no! – Exclamó Kid Flash haciéndose el ofendido – Te daré otra: es el chico más rápido con vida.

Jinx sonrió de lado y le lanzó un pequeño hechizo. En ese momento llegó Argent.

–Tenemos trabajo que hacer – dijo, mirando primero a Kid Flash y después a Jinx.

Minutos después, se encontraban todos los titanes (y Jinx) afuera de un banco de Jump City. La pared que lindaba con la calle explotó y dejó un agujero enorme, a través del cual salió el Doctor Luz, con varias bolsas repletas de dinero. Jinx se sintió extraña, pues hasta hacía poco tiempo, ella era quien robaba bancos, y ahora estaba a punto de detener un crimen que ella con mucho gusto hubiera hecho tiempo atrás.

–Vamos a mostrarle a lo que se enfrenta – dijo Cyborg.

–Creo que quedará muy sorprendido – añadió Raven, con su monótona voz.

–¡Titanes, al ataque! – ordenó Robin.


	2. Capítulo II: Buscando empleo

**Capítulo II** **Buscando empleo**

 _ABOGADA, pasante, 25–45 años, experiencia en ramo hipotecario, excelente presentación, 4443310641235_

 _ALMACENISTA, hombre, 21–35 años, masculino, 13823344_

 _EMPLEADOS DE OFICINA, masculino, 18–28 años, preparatoria, recepción mercancía, acomodo, inventarios, buen sueldo, 05123923_

 _EMPLEADA DOMÉSTICA…_

La lista crecía. Personas ofreciendo empleos en sus diferentes negocios y empresas, pero Jinx no encontraba ninguno que fuese apto para ella. En algunos, el problema era que necesitaban profesionales, y lo único en lo que Jinx era profesional, era en el arte del crimen, y recientemente se estaba entrenando en el ramo de la justicia. En otros, solicitaban hombres. Y en los demás, contrataban exclusivamente gente por encima de los dieciocho o los veintiún años; Jinx tan sólo tenía dieciséis.

Resopló con enfado, arrugó el periódico y lo lanzó sin darse cuenta a qué apuntaba. Necesitaba encontrar un trabajo, y pronto. No podía seguir viviendo como una mantenida de Kid Flash. Eso era odioso y le hacía sentirse inservible. Su nueva carrera como _heroína_ no le dejaba nada con lo que vivir, y robar ya no era una opción.

Decidió salir a la calle y pedir empleo personalmente. Tenía que haber por lo menos en algún lugar de Central City una vacante para una chica de dieciséis años, egresada de la Academia Colmena. Claro, los dueños no tenían por qué enterarse de su egresión, Jinx podía fingir haber concluido la preparatoria, y ahí quedaría zanjado el asunto.

Con esta nueva determinación corrió al baño a lavarse la cara y arreglarse para salir, actividad en la que debía poner algo de empeño. No podía salir con su cabello rosa chicle al aire, pues los comerciantes rápidamente la distinguirían como Jinx la villana, y no como Jinx la nueva titán, así como tampoco podía lucir sus felinos ojos rosas por el mismo motivo; por eso mismo, se puso un gorro negro de estambre y unos pupilentes de un tono café ordinario. Su piel era demasiado gris como para pasar desapercibida, por lo que se tapó con guantes, suéteres, mallas, botas y bufandas, y aplicó demasiado maquillaje en crema sobre toda su cara.

Cuando hubo acabado, pensó que de verdad lucía irreconocible y sonrió con encanto. Era una maestra del disfraz. Salió del baño sintiéndose como una nueva persona y divisó a Kid Flash, quien recién entraba por la puerta del departamento.

–¡Hola, Jinxy! Lindo color de ojos, aunque prefiero el rosa. ¿Piensas salir?

–¡No me llames así! – se quejó la hechicera –. Y sí, voy a salir. ¿Qué llevas ahí? – señaló la enorme caja de cartón que Kid Flash llevaba y que buscaba acomodar en algún sitio.

–Estaba pensando esta mañana en lo aburrido que debe ser para ti estar en tu departamento y no tener nada que hacer, así que te compré esto – explicó, poniendo por fin, la caja sobre una mesa roída que estaba en la pequeña sala del hogar.

Kid Flash dejó que Jinx abriera la caja, y cuando lo hizo, la chica no pudo dejar de sorprenderse al ver un gran televisor de pantalla plana. Puso los ojos como platos, la boca en forma de O y no supo qué decir ante aquél regalo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Kid Flash la conectó y la dispuso para ser usada, otorgándole a Jinx el control remoto.

–Kid Flash, no debiste haber hecho esto – dijo cuando pudo hablar, intentando no sonar regañona. Tomó la rosa que el velocista había dejado y la examinó con cuidado. Era roja, como siempre.

–¿Por qué no? ¿Prefieres conectarla tú? – se extrañó el muchacho.

–Me refiero a comprarla. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer como para aburrirme, y aparte, si la uso no podré pagar la luz cuando me llegue el estado de cuenta – murmuró sin dejar de mirar la gran pantalla plasma y sobándose la nuca.

–Oh – fue todo lo que Kid Flash pudo decir.

Jinx volteó a verlo y notó que el velocista lucía algo decepcionado. Al instante se arrepintió de sus duras palabras, pues se dio cuenta de que Kid Flash había hecho la compra de buena gana, seguramente en uno de sus tantos impulsos que le daban al día y la reacción de ella, seguramente no había sido la que él había esperado.

–En fin, pronto conseguiré empleo y pagar la luz ya no será un problema – repuso rápidamente, con una sonrisa tímida. Kid Flash sonrió de manera estúpida –. ¡No me mires así! – le reprochó dándole un golpe en el hombro – Ya me voy – anunció colgando su mochila de la espalda.

Jinx también intentó ocultar la sonrisa boba de su cara. De alguna forma, Kid Flash siempre conseguía sacar eso de ella. Su sonrisa, es decir. Jinx sabía que era tonta su manera de actuar cuando se ponía a pensar en cuántas otras jóvenes titanes habrían recibido regalos lindos procedentes del chico pelirrojo aquella semana. Sin embargo, nada pudo evitar que sonriera así para sus adentros, porque nadie nunca le había regalado algo a ella. Nadie más que Kid Flash. Todas sus posesiones ella las había conseguido, bien fuera robadas o compradas con mucho esfuerzo.

Semanas atrás, cuando Jinx encontró la rosa en el callejón, aquella noche en la que se enfrentó a Madame Rouge, decidió cambiar de bando. Kid Flash estuvo ahí para socorrerla, incluso le había ofrecido su propio departamento para que ella viviera ahí en lo que se arreglaban las cosas, pero Jinx, que era muy orgullosa, intentó hacer la mayor parte de las cosas por su propia cuenta, por lo que la ayuda que recibió de Kid Flash fue la mínima posible. No obstante, Kid Flash le enseñó que la amabilidad era algo tan real como lo decían todos los cuentos. Desde entonces, se forjó entre ellos algo así como una amistad, que se iba solidificando día con día. Había muchas cosas que Jinx detestaba de Kid Flash, como su manía por coquetear con cualquier humano del sexo opuesto, o lo perfecto que le salía cualquier cosa que se proponía, o que la llamara _Jinxy_ , pero tenía que admitir que el chico también tenía varios puntos a su favor. Aparte, ella, con su no tan buena actitud, y su poder de mala suerte, no conseguía muchas amistades fuera de su ex equipo, por lo que tener a Kid Flash de su lado, era algo extraordinario aunque la mayor parte del tiempo intentara disimularlo.

Al andar por el pasillo que la conducía hasta el ascensor del edificio donde vivía, Kid Flash le dio alcance, "ocultando" su identidad de súper héroe tras un largo abrigo oscuro y un sombrero de pana.

–También soy un amo del disfraz, ¿no?

–No estás ocultando tu cara y te ves ridículo. Mejor quítate el traje, así ya nadie te reconocería.

Kid Flash rio ante aquél comentario.

–¿Bromeas? Tengo una identidad secreta que esconder.

–Nadie sabría que el chico tras la máscara es Kid Flash – susurró Jinx, asegurándose de que nadie más la escuchara.

–Tú lo sabrías, cariño – Jinx sólo alcanzó a refunfuñar antes de que el velocista le acariciara el mentón con su dedo índice y se despidiera –. Nos veremos después, _Jinxy_. Espero que encuentres trabajo.

Desapareció dejando detrás una estela de polvo y de nuevo, una sonrisa estúpida grabada en la mente de Jinx.

«Él tampoco confía en mí. Por eso no quiere que sepa quién es en realidad» pensó con amargura y siguió su trayecto.

Tomó el tren y llegó al centro de Central City. Allí, se la pasó deambulando por todas las calles que pudo, entrando y pidiendo informes en cada local donde se solicitaban nuevos empleados. La mayoría de las personas la despidieron de manera amable, diciéndole que necesitaba al menos tener dieciocho años para trabajar con ellos, o en dado caso, mostrar el consentimiento de sus padres para que ella trabajara en alguno de esos lugares. En otros puestos, le prometieron que le llamarían después y le concertarían una cita con el jefe del local o con el licenciado en recursos humanos. En una tienda de ropa, Jinx sintió que casi obtenía el puesto.

–Me pareces justo lo que buscamos, chicas jóvenes y con estilo.

–Y con todas las ganas de trabajar, señorita – añadió Jinx, sintiéndose entusiasmada.

–Eso es lo más importante – aceptó la mujer, soltando una risita boba –. Ahora, hablemos de tus horarios y tus pagos. Trabajarás todos los días, de ocho a… Oh, querida, se te está corriendo el maquillaje, ¿no tienes calor? Ven, te ayudaré a limpiarte.

La señora acercó un pañuelo a la cara de Jinx, pero la joven hechicera no quiso dejarse tocar por ella, por temor a que fuera a quitarle las mil capas de maquillaje que tenía en la cara y descubriera su piel gris. Sin embargo, al esquivar el toque, chocó atrás con unas cajas apiladas y para evitar caer tuvo que dar un giro en el aire hacia atrás. Al tocar el suelo, su espalda golpeó un estante donde habían apilados decenas de frasquitos de perfume que temblaron y saltaron al aire con la fiel promesa de estrellarse en el suelo y volar en mil pedazos. Jinx actuó rápido y los detuvo todos gracias a los rayos rosados que lanzó justo a tiempo. Los puso con cuidado en el piso y al voltear hacia su interlocutora sólo fue capaz de distinguir una expresión de pánico en la cara de la mujer que pensó que estaba por convertirse en su jefa.

–Tú… acabas de… – la mujer no podía completar con sentido sus frases.

–Lo siento mucho, señorita. Lo que usted acaba de ver fue sólo… un acto de magia. Verá, yo trabajaba en un circo y…

–Y tu piel es… ¿gris?

–Soy alérgica al sol y no puedo exponerme a él.

–Eres una…

–Señorita, por favor. Soy lo que busca para su tienda, ¿recuerda? – Jinx avanzó unos pasos hacia ella – Joven, con estilo y llena de ganas de trabajar. Por favor, todo lo que le pido es una oportunidad – imploró Jinx estirando su mano y acercándose unos pasos más.

–¡MONSTRUO! – gritó la mujer, golpeando el dorso de Jinx y corriendo hacia la entrada de la tienda – ¡Auxilio! ¡Por favor, alguien ayúdeme! ¡Esta niña ha querido engañarme!

–Señorita, por favor. No soy lo que usted dice – Jinx se sentía desesperada, porque todas las clientas y la gente que pasaba por fuera se detuvieron en lo que hacían para prestarles atención –. Esto es un malentendido.

Un hombre se acercó al escuchar todo el escándalo y sólo le prestó atención a la mujer que gritaba con terror.

–¡Tengan cuidado! ¡Es un monstruo!

–¡No, no lo soy! – se defendió Jinx y en eso sintió que alguien la tomaba fuertemente por la muñeca. Al voltearse, se dio cuenta de que era el hombre que se había acercado. Un señor cuarentón de amplios hombros, panza prominente y bigotes rubios y retorcidos.

–¡Sí, yo te reconozco! – dijo el señor al momento – Eres Jinx, la líder del H.I.V.E. FIVE – el hombre arrancó de manera brusca el gorro de la hechicera, dejando al descubierto su cabello color de rosa. Todos los presentes soltaron un grito ahogado –. Tú y tus amigos robaron mi tienda, ¡tres veces seguidas!

La gente comenzó a congregarse en torno a Jinx, y la chica vio a más de una persona sacar el teléfono celular y comunicarse con la policía.

–¡Se equivocan, todos ustedes! ¡Yo no soy más esa chica de la que hablan! ¡Esa no soy yo!

El hombre que la tenía sujetada por la muñeca la sostuvo con tanta fuerza que comenzó a hacerle daño y Jinx gritó de dolor. Por la apariencia de todos, se dio cuenta de que planeaban lincharla o hacerle algo peor, así que no pudo evitar lanzar rayos de magia rosa a todos y liberarse del agarre para salir corriendo de aquella tienda de locos. Las personas se hicieron a los lados para dejarla pasar gracias a sus rayos de mala suerte y sólo así Jinx llegó al exterior.

Afuera, la lluvia caía copiosamente y Jinx sintió el maquillaje escurrirse aún más. Pero poco le importó ese detalle. En ese momento, lo que quería era huir y esconderse hasta asegurarse de que estaba a salvo.

Corrió varias cuadras y cruzó varios parques y calles hasta que en una esquina, se sintió verdaderamente tranquila, pero no se detuvo. Hubiera querido regresar a su departamento pero éste estaba muy lejos, y Jinx se había alejado mucho de la estación del tren. Lo más seguro era no volver a esa zona dentro de muchas horas, así que pensó rápidamente y se dio cuenta de que no tenía ningún lugar al cual llegar.

Al final, rendida, se dejó caer junto a un bote de basura y se metió dentro de una caja de cartón, para compartir el techo con un perrito abandonado.

Mientras acariciaba la cabeza del perro, entre las orejas, Jinx se puso a pensar en todo lo que le había salido mal ese día, y se dijo que todo habría ido mucho mejor si no hubiera usado sus poderes. Después de todo, no había nadie en todo el mundo capaz de hacer lo que ella hacía y supuso que su cara debía de ser bien conocida de tantas veces que había salido en las noticias. Fue mala suerte el hecho de que el dueño de la tienda que habían asaltado tres veces ella y su equipo estuviera precisamente ahí.

«Mala suerte – pensó –, esa soy yo».

Usó sus rayos rosas y de repente la mujer dueña de la tienda de ropa la había acusado de ser un monstruo y como por arte de magia, aparecía el dueño de una tienda de Jump City para corroborar las palabras de la mujer. Si eso no era mala suerte, entonces Jinx no sabía qué lo era.

«Sólo quería buscar un trabajo honesto y cómo he terminado».

Quizá lo suyo no era ser empleada. Tal vez debía buscar otras alternativas. Poner un negocio o algo así.

«Aunque primero debo buscar dónde pasar la noche» se recordó a sí misma.

Si aún se considerara una villana, entraría a cualquier casa y dormiría en una suave y caliente cama. Estaba segura de que más de algún hogar se encontraba deshabitado en aquél momento. Pero no. Jinx ahora era una "súper heroína" y debía hacer las cosas como tal.

Lo único que se le ocurrió fue dirigirse hacia el crucero de avenidas más cercano y observar el mapa de la ciudad. El perro la seguía a donde fuera; por lo visto nadie lo había tratado bien últimamente y había adoptado a Jinx como su nueva dueña.

Central City era una ciudad en extremo grande. Buscó con la mirada dónde se encontraba la siguiente estación de tren y contó por lo menos 40 calles hasta la más cercana. Y la dirección de su departamento estaba al triple de lejos. La chica suspiró.

Se sintió como en un sueño durante las siguientes horas porque estaba muy cansada. De alguna manera, decidió que era más fácil llegar a la central de autobuses que a cualquier otro lugar, y así, de una manera inesperada, terminó en Jump City, la ciudad donde todo había comenzado. Asombrosamente, el perro siguió siempre a su lado.

«¿Cómo fue que te dejaron entrar al autobús?»

Sus pies, casi por inercia, la condujeron por calles que conocía tan bien como la palma de su mano y al final de cuentas, terminó sentada en el sofá del cuartel central del H.I.V.E. FIVE, que Jinx prefería llamar casa.

El perro se sentó a un lado de ella y la hechicera acurrucó la cabeza sobre el apestoso, mojado, sucio y pulguiento abdomen del animal. ¿Qué más daba? Con seguridad, ella estaba igual de sucia y mojada, y luego de tantas horas conviviendo con el perro no le extrañaría que el olor también se le hubiera pegado. Sin embargo, las pulgas no sobrevivirían nunca alimentándose en la cabeza de Jinx, así que no temía a eso. El perro pronto empezó a lamerle las manos a su nueva dueña y ella no se apartó.

Estaba a punto de amanecer y Jinx seguía despierta. Oyó ruidos en pisos superiores y justo cuando se preguntaba qué estaría pasando, un sonoro grito de emoción la sobresaltó.

–¡JINX ESTÁS AQUÍ! – Kid Flash corrió hasta ella y se inclinó sobre el sofá. Jinx se sintió tentada de hechizarlo – No te preocupes por lo que sucedió en la tarde. Vimos los videos de seguridad de la tienda y tú no fuiste culpable de nada. De lo demás ya me encargaré yo.

–Gracias, Kid Flash – respondió con voz monótona –.Te debo una.

–No me debes nada – el velocista intentó sacudirle cariñosamente el pelo rosado y entonces lo encontró húmedo –. Jinx tu pelo está mojado – se alejó unos centímetros y añadió –. Y apestas – después se percató de su nueva compañía –. ¿Quién es ese perro? ¿Y dónde te metiste? ¿Por qué no volviste a casa? ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba? – el chico se llevó sus manos en puño a la cadera – Vas a coger un resfriado por quedarte con tu ropa mojada toda la noche. Y apuesto a que no has comido nada en horas. ¿Ya viste la hora? Son casi las seis. Ve a tomar un baño, muchachita. Y de paso baña también a tu nuevo amigo. Yo prepararé el desayuno y después hablaremos.

Jinx abrió la boca para refutar pero observó la mirada severa de Kid Flash y no le quedó de otra más que obedecer de mala manera.

–Sí, mamá.

Estaba segura de que así se sentía tener madre y ser regañada por ella.

Llenó la bañera de agua caliente y bañó al perro. Después la volvió a llenar y se bañó ella misma tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo, disfrutando la voz desesperada de Kid Flash apurándola porque la comida se enfriaba.

–¿Qué es esto? – exclamó la chica una hora más tarde, cuando vio el desayuno sobre la mesa. A un lado de la bandeja, había una rosa roja.

–Fruta, yogurt, brócoli cocido, leche de soya, nueces y un omelette. Nada mejor para empezar el día – explicó con orgullo.

–Estás arruinando mi día. ¿Quién come brócoli en la mañana? Yo quería waffles.

–Los waffles te harán engordar. Ahora come.

Estaban en la barra desayunador de la cocina. Jinx notó que todo se encontraba anormalmente limpio, algo que nunca antes había visto. No con decenas de Billys corriendo y comiendo de un lado a otro, ni con Mamut peleándose con la cuchara para poder tomar el cereal o con Gizmo disparando a todo lo que se caía del plato. Tan sólo Jinx, See–More y Kyd Wykkyd sabían comer sin ensuciar tanto. Incluso el perro comía con orden. Ahora, todo estaba tranquilo y Jinx estaba segura de que Kid Flash se había tomado su tiempo para limpiarlo todo.

–Entonces… – habló el pelirrojo, luego de observarla largo rato con detenimiento –, ¿me dirás qué pasó?

No había mucho que contar en realidad. El chico había dicho que ya lo había visto todo a través de las cámaras de seguridad pero igual insistió en conocer el punto de vista de Jinx, de principio a fin. Cuando Jinx le contó que no había tenido nada de suerte al encontrar empleo, Kid Flash la animó diciéndole que aún le quedaban muchos sitios donde preguntar.

–Pero tú podrías ayudarme a conseguir dinero de manera más fácil – dijo Jinx –. Con tu súper velocidad podrías…

–No voy a robar, Jinxy.

–Pero sólo piénsalo. Si tomas un centavo de todas las tiendas que puedas recorrer en algunas horas, estoy segura de que podrías juntar suficiente dinero como para que yo sobreviva por un mes entero. Nadie se daría cuenta de que les hacen falta unos cuantos centavos. Ni siquiera contaría como robo.

–No es la manera correcta de hacerlo, Jinx. No importa, ya encontraremos algo ideal para ti. ¿Quién es él? – preguntó señalando al perro.

–Se llama… Señor Trapeador – lo había decidido en ese mismo momento luego de observarlo unos instantes. Su pelo blanco figurando ser rastas le daban esa apariencia y Jinx no encontró un nombre más ideal que aquél. Señor Trapeador agitó la cola y sacó la lengua, como si estuviera orgulloso de ya no ser un simple perro cualquiera.

–¿Señor Trapeador? – Kid Flash rio ante aquello – La próxima vez que encuentres un perro – el muchacho se inclinó sobre la mesa y frotó el mentón de Jinx con su dedo índice – déjame a mí nombrarlo, ¿sí? ¿Señorita Pelo Rosado? – Jinx apartó la mano del velocista con un golpe. Kid Flash resopló porque seguramente no estaba acostumbrado a que no le devolvieran los coqueteos – De cualquier manera, ¿por qué viniste aquí y no a tu departamento en Central City? ¿Qué no era más fácil eso?

Jinx se encogió de hombros. Ella tampoco lo sabía. Estaba convencida de que andar unas 120 cuadras era mucho más sencillo que viajar a otra ciudad. Kid Flash tenía razón, ¿por qué había vuelto ahí? Ese ya no era su hogar. Nunca lo había sido, ¿por qué volvía? Sólo le traía recuerdos de su vida pasada. De su vida criminal. Esa vida a la que había marcado con un punto final. Ahora era una súper heroína, su lugar ya no era ahí sino en Central City, cerca de Kid Flash. Lo tenía bien claro y estaba convencida de ello, entonces, ¿por qué sentía que se le retorcía el estómago cada vez que se pensaba a ella misma trabajando como súper héroe?

Miró en todas direcciones. Ese lugar, junto con la Academia H.I.V.E. había sido el único lugar donde de verdad se sintiera cómoda. Ser una villana siempre se había apegado bien a su forma de ser. Después de todo, ella era mala suerte, ¿no? La mala suerte iba del lado de los villanos y no de los súper héroes. La fiesta en la torre T y el incidente en la tienda de ropa le habían hecho ver todo con mayor claridad. Ella no pertenecía a ese lado, no era bienvenida ni aceptada. Por eso retornó al único lugar donde sabía que podía encajar, aunque supiera lo que eso implicaba.

–Kid Flash este lugar es… es… – no sabía cómo decírselo. No sabía cómo admitir que ya no quería su ayuda, que ya no quería ser miembro de los Jóvenes Titanes.

«Aunque dudo haberlo sido alguna vez».

–¿Este lugar es qué?

–Mi casa.

–No. Tu casa está a kilómetros de aquí.

–No. Ese es tan sólo el departamento que me estás ayudando a pagar.

–¿Y a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?

–No es mi casa.

–Sí lo es. Y ésta también. Bien. Puedes tener dos casas y tantas más como quieras tener. ¿Y eso qué?

–No lo entiendes.

–Pues no me estás ayudando a entender.

–No me siento cómoda allá.

–¿Y aquí sí?

–Sí… No…

–¿Sí? ¿No? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

–A que sí… No lo sé… ¡No lo sé! ¡Deja de hacer tantas preguntas!

Kid Flash apretó los labios y frunció el ceño. Intentó guardar silencio mientras Jinx organizaba sus ideas pero no pudo aguantar mucho.

–Sólo estoy intentando ayudarte – dijo al final, con tono serio.

–No puedes ayudarme.

–¡Sí puedo, Jinx! Pero necesito que cooperes un poquito. ¿Qué es lo que tanto te está molestando?

¿Qué le molestaba? ¿Lo que había pasado en la tarde? ¿El poco dinero que tenía? ¿Las nuevas restricciones por el hecho de cambiar de bando? ¿La culpa por haber abandonado a sus "amigos"? ¿El tener que depender de Kid Flash para prácticamente todo lo que hacía? ¿Las acusaciones de Robin? ¿Qué?

–Yo puedo ayudarte, soy un súper héroe, es lo que hago. Ayudo a la gente, es mi deber.

–¡No quiero ser una titán! – gritó, entendiéndolo por fin – No quiero ayudar a nadie. No quiero pasar mi vida al servicio de los demás porque sé que no podré hacerlo. La gente es desagradecida y cruel. Te atacan y te lastiman sólo porque no tienen otra forma de actuar y aun así exigen que los rescates siempre y los trates bien. No nací para eso. Y no quiero tener que convivir por el resto de mi vida con los titanes. Son todos unos seres que se creen perfectos porque hacen el "bien" y se sienten con el derecho de juzgarte porque creen conocerte. Los odio. Los odio a todos. No voy a ser una titán, ¡jamás!

Kid Flash y el Señor Trapeador la miraron con ojos de perro triste.

–¿Entonces planeas volver a ser una criminal?

–¡No!

–¿Entonces serás una heroína solitaria? – preguntó con emoción en la voz – Podrías unirte a la Li…

–No, tampoco – le interrumpió –. ¿Qué todo tiene que ser buenos y malos siempre? No todo es blanco o negro, también hay gris. No necesito ser una heroína o ser una villana, ¿qué no puedo ser una simple ciudadana? ¿Vivir una vida normal?

–Con tus poderes… Jinx, podrías hacer grandes cosas. Podrías ser la más grande de todas.

–No quiero serlo – insistió.

–¿No?

–No tengo por qué usar mis poderes siempre. Puedo vivir sin ellos.

–¿Renunciarías a tus poderes? – le preguntó seriamente.

Jinx tardó un momento en contestar. Al final, asintió, moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo.

–Soy mala suerte por culpa de mis poderes. Si dejo de usarlos, podría dejar de atraer la ruina a mi vida y… a la de los demás.

–No es mala suerte. Jinx, tú no crees verdaderamente en eso. La suerte…no existe.

–Tú no sabes nada, Kid Flash.

–¿No? Entonces, ¿te molestaría explicar las cosas para mí?

Había tanto pesar en los ojos de Kid Flash, que Jinx no tardó en darse cuenta de que lo que él le decía era cierto; de verdad quería ayudarla. Kid Flash siempre era así con ella, nunca buscaba perjudicarla sino todo lo contrario. Jinx se sintió conmovida y decidió decirle todo lo que cruzaba por su cabeza.

–Soy mala suerte, eso es lo que me dijeron en la academia H.I.V.E. Y siempre lo he creído, porque sé que es verdad. Mientras yo fuera consciente de lo que mis poderes implicaban, todo salía bien. Me enseñaron a controlar y dominar mi magia. Y tan pronto como me enseñé a canalizar mis sentimientos negativos en rayos rosas, me convertí en la mejor estudiante de la academia. Por eso, ayer en la tienda no pude controlarme. Me hace falta ese impulso de enojo y venganza para poder usar mis poderes a mi modo. El miedo sólo lleva al desastre. No puedo seguir usando mis poderes y no quiero hacerlo, Kid Flash. Renuncio a ese estilo de vida. Los maestros en la academia H.I.V.E. tenían razón. Soy la hechicera de la mala suerte.

–¡Bueno, debe haber otra manera de controlar tus poderes! – exclamó de pronto Kid Flash – Ellos no son los únicos que pueden enseñarte. Debe haber más maestros en el mundo. No tienes que creerte esa idea, Jinx. Tú puedes hacer cosas mucho mejores con tus poderes que dañar gente y robar. Puedes hacer el bien, sólo tienes que creerlo. No tienes que negar esa parte de ti ni aceptar lo que tus maestros dijeron de ti. Siempre hay una alternativa, Jinx.

–¡No la hay, Flash! Mi vida entera ha girado siempre en torno a mis poderes y mira a dónde llegué a parar. Si no los uso, podrían mejorar las cosas. Lo sé. ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez cómo terminé en la academia H.I.V.E.? ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez por qué escogí ser una villana? – Jinx ni siquiera le dio tiempo para responder – Desde que nací, la mala suerte ha estado conmigo, como una vieja amiga que se niega a dejar mi lado… Mi madre tuvo complicaciones al momento de darme a luz y nadie pudo hacer algo para evitar que muriera desangrada. En la actualidad, ninguna mujer debería morir por tener un hijo, pero ella murió y fue ahí donde comenzó todo. Mis hermanos dijeron que cuando mi padre me vio por primera vez quedó horrorizado y a partir de entonces, siempre me culpó de haber sido yo quien matara a mi madre. Nunca me lo perdonó. Constantemente me decía que si yo no hubiera nacido, mi madre seguiría viva y todos serían felices. Me decía que mi nacimiento sólo trajo infortunios al hogar… y eso fue cierto.

»De bebé, cada vez que lloraba, las cosas volaban y se estrellaban contra las paredes o caían al suelo, y mucha gente salió lastimada por culpa de eso. Así que resolvieron mantenerme encerrada hasta que aprendí a controlarme. Y cada vez que lloraba con furia, ellos me… – Jinx subió la manga de su atuendo y dejó que Kid Flash viera las marcas en su muñeca, ahí donde la pulsera le daba descargas eléctricas cada vez que se portaba mal –. Mi padre, decidió que sería buena idea llamarme Jela Ige, un nombre que sólo hace referencia al sufrimiento de mamá al tenerme. Mi hermana era de la misma creencia que mi padre, pero mi hermano siempre me defendió de ellos dos, y gracias a él sobreviví en esa casa por tantos años. Cuando mi padre decidió que yo era demasiado anormal como para ir a la escuela, fue mi hermano quien lo convenció de que por lo menos contrataran a una institutriz.

»Y a la edad de once años… Todo cambió – Jinx apretó sus labios fuertemente antes de continuar –. Yo… Mi hermana se enteró de que guardaba un conejo en mi cuarto. Me dijo que no podía tener mascotas y me obligó a abandonarlo en la calle. Pero yo me negué y ella se lo llevó a mi padre. Las dos llegamos corriendo y gritando a su despacho y él trató de poner orden quitándole a mi hermana mi conejo y encerrándose de nuevo en su oficina.

Jinx se sintió incapaz de seguir más. El recuerdo de lo que había pasado a continuación aún le atormentaba y quería escoger las palabras adecuadas antes de continuar, así que se mantuvo en silencio y con la vista gacha durante varios instantes en los que Kid Flash supo esperar con paciencia.

–Esa noche, mi papá organizó un banquete en casa, sólo para nosotros cuatro. Cuando estuvimos todos en la mesa, llegó el señor Albert, el asistente de mi padre, con una gran bandeja en sus manos. La depositó con cuidado y al destaparla…

Jinx no pudo seguir más.

–Era tu conejito – entendió Kid Flash.

La hechicera asintió con la cabeza.

–Corrí al baño y vomité todo en cuanto lo vi en la bandeja. Mi padre fue tras de mí. " _Lo hice por su bien Jela. En manos tuyas ese animal habría muerto lleno de sufrimiento, como tu madre. Tú no querrías eso, ¿verdad? Vamos, te aseguro que la cena de hoy estará deliciosa"._

–¿Y tú…?

Jinx negó moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

–Él me arrastró hasta el comedor e intentó obligarme a comer. Empezamos a pelear y forcejar. Mi hermano intentó detenernos y mi hermana empezó a llorar.

Jinx aún escuchaba la confusión que había sido ese momento. Creía escuchar los gritos, los gemidos, las súplicas…

–Las cosas empezaron a salirse de control porque yo me salí de control.

Lo recordaba: Todo brillaba de color de rosa. Su hermano le imploraba que se tranquilizara pero ella no podía. Estaba enojada y confundida. Estaba asustada, tenía tanto miedo como nunca en su vida. Pero tenía miedo de ella misma, no de su padre.

–La casa empezó a temblar y a desmoronarse.

Y el suelo se abrió y de pronto su padre sintió más miedo que ella. " _¡Jela detente!_ ", le imploraba su hermano mayor. Su padre se vio rodeado por un aura de energía rosa. Jinx respiraba entrecortadamente, su hermana se había desmayado por un impacto en la cabeza y su hermano se había alejado unos metros prudentemente.

–No podía detenerme y entonces…

Su padre la miró a los ojos, lleno de terror. Escupió al suelo y le gritó: " _¡Monstruo!_ ".

–Mi padre me dijo: " _Debí haberte dejado en el circo"_.

Jinx ya no era la que controlaba sus poderes. Sus poderes la estaban controlando a ella y no había manera de detenerlos. " _Ahora mátame, así como mataste a mi esposa, Jela Ige"._

" _¡JELA, NO!"._

–Y lo maté, ahí mismo. Frente a mí y frente a los ojos de mi hermano... Yo asesiné a mi padre.

* * *

*Jela Ige, a mi parecer es un nombre terrible, hubiera preferido para ella un nombre más bonito o romántico, no sé... Pero encontré estos en una página de significados de nombres de dudosa fiabilidad y me convencieron jaja. De acuerdo con esto, "Jela" significa en algún dialecto del continente africano: _padre sufrió durante el parto_. E "Ige" quiere decir: _nació en podálica_. Me parecieron interesantes así que los dejé :)

Y ese fue el capítulo de hoy. Como pudieron notar, tuvo un tinte más oscuro porque la verdad nunca he imaginado la infancia de Jinx como un lecho de rosas ni un crucero del placer, por eso. Pero ojalá les haya gustado. Qué tengan un lindo día C:


	3. Capítulo III: Diano Harper

¡Hola! Aquí está el capítulo de la semana. Espero que lo disfruten :D

 **Disclaimer:** Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen. Tampoco me pertenecían en el capítulo anterior, pero olvidé poner esto.

En fin...

* * *

 **Capítulo III**

 **Diano Harper**

Kid Flash se quedó en silencio largo rato. Después murmuró una excusa que Jinx no alcanzó a entender y desapareció corriendo.

Jinx suspiró, mitad triste y mitad decepcionada. Esperaba que Kid Flash fuera distinto, que la entendiera y la apoyara, pero había actuado igual que los otros "amigos" a quienes Jinx se había atrevido a revelar su pasado. Había huido de ella. ¿Y ahora, qué haría? ¿Kid Flash la delataría o simplemente no haría nada sino mantener distancia con ella? Conociéndolo, probablemente optaría por esa segunda. Kid Flash podía horrorizarse todo lo que quisiera de su oscuro pasado, pero sabía que no se permitiría traicionar a Jinx. De eso estaba segura.

Así que se dirigió a su habitación, convencida de que no corría peligro. Quiso ponerse a pintar o a dibujar pero no pudo. Se sentía muy sola, y algo triste. De verdad había esperado que Kid Flash fuera su amigo y estuviera siempre con ella, en las buenas y en las malas, pero al parecer, ella no era capaz de tener amigos para siempre. Mala suerte.

Le dieron ganas de llorar pero se sintió estúpida. No lloraría jamás por alguien que no fuera capaz también de llorar por ella. No lloraría nunca por Kid Flash.

Con mucho dolor, entendió que no lloraría nunca por nadie.

Analizó su situación y no estaba mucho mejor que antes. Estaba sola, desempleada y confundida. Probablemente la única certeza que tenía en ese momento era que la nueva Jinx no podía quedarse ahí, porque ese sitio había sido una guarida para criminales y ella ya no era una criminal. Tampoco volvería al departamento que Kid Flash le ayudaba a pagar, por obvias razones. Entonces se quedó sentada en su cama, con las piernas cruzadas, pensando qué podía hacer a continuación.

Acariciaba distraídamente la panza de Señor Trapeador cuando se dio cuenta de algo y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

–No eres Señor Trapeador – le dijo, como si pudiera entenderle –, ¡eres Señora Trapeador!

En ese momento, sonó una alarma proveniente de la sala de comando.

Jinx, desconcertada, corrió y subió escaleras hasta llegar allá. Señora Trapeador corría a sus espaldas. Al llegar, observó el gran monitor encendido y un mensaje de alerta. Jinx introdujo la contraseña y se abrió un mapa, señalando en concreto una ubicación, muy lejos, al este de Rusia. Pronto se dio cuenta de que era el sitio donde se había librado la gran batalla final contra la Hermandad del Mal.

La alarma indicaba que se había detectado inusual movimiento en esa zona. Jinx refunfuñó con enfado. Hacía meses que ella y su ex equipo habían recibido de Madame Rouge un localizador que mandaba una alarma a la guarida de los H.I.V.E. FIVE cada vez que alguien entraba o salía de ese lugar, con la intención de que supieran en qué momento acudir a la gran batalla. Había sido una molestia porque cada hora o menos sonaba y eso era verdaderamente irritante.

Con seguridad, algún animal había entrado a la base de Rusia y activado la alerta. No había nada de qué preocuparse porque todos los villanos se encontraban congelados en celdas de máxima seguridad en distintas prisiones de distintos países. Jinx ni siquiera sabía dónde estaban sus antiguos camaradas.

Así que relajó los músculos. La alarma con seguridad sonaría más veces, y ahí tenía otro motivo para no quedarse en su antiguo refugio.

Decidió ir a guardar sus cosas más valoradas en una mochila para poder irse en cuanto resolviera a dónde irse y cuando terminó de guardar todo, seguía sin la menor idea de qué hacer. Y tanto tiempo libre culminó en una Jinx pensando de más las cosas, lamentándose el haberle contado todo a Kid Flash, deseando poder viajar en el tiempo y arreglar muchas cosas, soñando con un mundo en el que ella fuera una chica común y corriente, de cabello castaño y ojos pardos como sus hermanos mayores, sin poderes ni nada fuera de lo ordinario.

Al final del día, se encontró pensando en lo tentada que se sentía de llamarle a Kid Flash e intentar arreglar las cosas. Pero sacudió la cabeza con energía y se enfureció con ella misma. Tenía que dejar de ser tan ridícula.

Por la noche, decidió salir al supermercado disfrazada de niña normal para comprar algunas cosas que necesitaría para la cena. Diez minutos después de haber vuelto a casa, una inusual ráfaga de aire le agitó el cabello y la falda, y Kid Flash se situó frente a ella, haciendo que a la pobre hechicera le diera un vuelco el corazón.

–Jinx – jadeó el muchacho.

La estrujó brevemente entre sus brazos y después la soltó. Jinx se quedó desconcertada.

–Lo siento, Jinx. Por tener que irme así. Sonó mi comunicador, hubo una alerta y estuve todo el día ocupado.

–Kid Flash, ¿qué…?

Jinx no sabía si reír, llorar, enojarse o mantenerse seria.

–Te explicaré después, pero primero, dime… No fue tu culpa, ¿cierto? Es decir… – el chico se rascó la cabeza – Tu padre fue un hombre cruel y lleno de ignorancia pero tú no lo mataste, no realmente, ¿verdad?

–Yo…

–Por lo que me contaste, sé que estabas fuera de ti. Asustada y llena de otras emociones, así que era imposible que pudieras controlar tus poderes. Porque eras aún muy pequeña y no habías recibido ninguna clase de entrenamiento especial – Kid Flash volvió a romper la distancia entre ellos dos. Apoyó sus dos brazos en los hombros de Jinx de tal manera que sus caras quedaron muy cerca, a escasos diez centímetros, y la miró directamente a los ojos –. No fue tu culpa. Fue todo un accidente. ¿Me equivoco?

A Jinx se le aflojaron los músculos de las piernas y sintió su labio inferior temblar ligeramente. Dominó el temblor y pudo concentrarse bien en Kid Flash. Vio las gotas de sudor que perlaban su rostro. Vio unos cuantos barritos y también puntitos oscuros que indicaban que pronto necesitaría rasurarse de nuevo. Y sus ojos azules, que siempre le transmitían una paz profunda y sincera.

–No – contestó finalmente –. No te equivocas. Incluso después de varios años en la Academia H.I.V.E. aún pierdo el control de mis poderes cuando estoy asustada. Como cuando…

–Ayer, cuando estuviste en la tienda. Lo sé – completó Kid Flash, evidentemente aliviado. Sonrió sin despegar los labios y abrazó a Jinx fuertemente –. Jinx, eso me hace muy feliz.

Jinx tenía la mejilla aplastada contra el pecho de Kid Flash y sintió su mano acariciarle el cabello. Le devolvió el abrazo porque sentía la inminente necesidad de aferrarse a él y a su cintura.

Jinx cerró los ojos y se forzó mentalmente para no decir lo que su boca amenazaba con hablar. No supo cuánto tiempo se quedaron así, abrazados como seres inanimados, posando para un retrato. Incluso percibió claramente su aroma, era una combinación de perfume, sudor y comida. Era algo desagradable y al mismo tiempo agradable.

Kid Flash rompió el momento:

–Bien, creo que ya podemos separarnos – Jinx lo abrazó con más fuerza –. Muy bien, entonces no.

–Kid Flash… – dijo, con la voz entrecortada y sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse aunque no supo definir si por vergüenza, o tristeza, o temor a que Kid Flash de repente cambiara de opinión por lo que estaba a punto de decir, la criticara y se marchara sin dar vuelta atrás. De lo que estaba segura, era que su boca había tomado el control de todas sus acciones.

–¿Sí? – la chica no contestó de inmediato – ¿Jinxy?

Jinx titubeó y soltó de manera atropellada y rápida, tan rápida como el mismísimo Flash:

–Pero sí fue mi culpa, Kid Flash. Yo hice los rayos aparecer. Si no me hubiera alterado…

–Oh, no, no, no, no, no – la interrumpió Kid Flash –. No tuvo nada que ver contigo. Fue un accidente y los accidentes pasan. ¿Entiendes?

El tono del velocista no dejaba lugar a dudas así que Jinx cabeceó ligeramente.

–Lamento lo que pasó, Kid Flash. Lo lamento muchísimo – admitió, sintiendo correr un par de lágrimas tibias por sus mejillas y hasta su mentón –. A veces quisiera que nada de eso hubiera pasado. Si mamá no hubiera muerto… – apretó los labios y fue incapaz de proseguir porque sabía que si abría la boca, sólo dejaría escapar un gemido lastimero previo a la tormenta de lágrimas que con gran esfuerzo intentaba evadir.

–Si tu mamá no hubiera muerto – Kid Flash se separó unos centímetros de ella, para volver a estar cara a cara – las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes, estoy seguro. Pero las cosas pasan por algo, Jinx. Y estoy convencido de que ese algo siempre termina siendo algo bueno.

–Hui de casa, vagué y robé por mucho tiempo, el Hermano Sangre me encontró y el resto ya lo conoces. No hubo nada de bueno en eso.

–Entonces tendremos que esperar hasta que algo bueno te ocurra y te des cuenta de que tal vez las cosas valieron la pena – Kid Flash limpió el rostro de Jinx con sus manos a través de los guantes rojos –. Por lo pronto, será mejor que te ponga al tanto de lo que ocurrió esta mañana.

–¿El motivo por el que tuviste que irte tan repentinamente?

–Sí. Se reportaron simultáneas fugas alrededor del país. Fueron casi todos los que participaron con la Hermandad del Mal. Los Titanes del Este están histéricos y pretenden que les demos caza, otra vez, pero Robin se mantiene alerta. No dejaron ninguna pista reconocible y por ahora, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que algo pase.

Jinx quedó impactada ante tal noticia y luego se sintió abrumada.

–¿Todos los miembros de la Hermandad del Mal huyeron? – Jinx no podía dar crédito a sus oídos.

–Casi todos.

–¿Mi antiguo equipo…?

–Escapó. Y probablemente se encuentren en camino hacia su antigua base.

–Este lugar – entendió Jinx. ¿Qué pasaría si la encontraran ahí? Seguramente, un cálido abrazo no sería lo que recibiría de ellos. Después de todo, ellos no eran Kid Flash –. Pero no serán tan tontos.

–Robin cree que no debemos subestimarlos pero tampoco sobreestimarlos. Debo poner sensores en cada habitación para que me reporten cualquier movimiento en caso de que alguien llegue. Y tú…

–No puedo quedarme aquí. Si de verdad son tan bobos como para volver al sitio más obvio del mundo y me encuentran… No sería lindo.

–No. Así que sólo tienes dos opciones, linda – Kid Flash se separó de ella y levantó un dedo –. Vuelves conmigo y te unes definitivamente a los Jóvenes Titanes o – Kid Flash levantó otro dedo – vuelves conmigo y vives como una civil normal.

Jinx sintió algo revolverse en su interior y se abrazó el abdomen.

–Tú escoges.

–Y decida lo que decida – dijo la chica, insegura –, ¿no podré librarme de ti?

–Ni por equivocación, lindura – sonrió con galantería.

Jinx sonrió ladinamente también.

–Está bien. Acepto. Volveré a Central City – le comunicó y percibió que Kid Flash contenía la respiración – como una ciudadana que nada tiene que ver con la magia – vio un atisbo de decepción en los ojos azules de su amigo que al instante disimuló.

–Entonces será mejor que nos vayamos ya – Kid Flash cogió la mano de Jinx.

–¡No, espera! Mis cosas.

–Voy por ellas. ¿Dónde están?

–Sobre mi cama. La mochila azul lo tiene todo.

Kid Flash desapareció dejando detrás una ráfaga de colores rojo y amarillo. En menos de un segundo volvió con su mochila y algo que había sacado de ella: su bloc de dibujo.

–¡Grosero! – exclamó, arrebatándoselo inmediatamente – No deberías esculcar las cosas de otros – descolgó la mochila del hombro de Kid Flash y se la colgó sobre su espalda, asegurándose de resguardar muy bien su bloc.

–No alcancé a ver nada.

–Mientes.

Kid Flash rio y luego se dirigió a la nueva mascota de Jinx.

–Quédate ahí sentado. Volveré por ti después, Señor Trapeador.

–Es Señora – Kid Flash la miró con desconcierto –. Señora Trapeador – corrigió.

–¡Por las barbas de…! No pretendí hacerte dudar de tu sexualidad, Señora Trapeador. La culpa es de Jinx – el velocista se colgó a Jinx como Jinx había colgado su mochila y comenzó a correr.

–¡AAAAAAHHHHH! – gritó la hechicera con verdadero pavor.

Jinx ni siquiera se había preparado para eso, Kid Flash no le dio oportunidad. Era horrible, francamente horrible. Era la peor sensación del mundo.

–¡WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! – gritó Kid Flash para opacar el quejido de Jinx – ¡No te asustes Jinx, ya has pasado por esto!

–¡No mejora con el tiempo!

–¿¡Tienes los ojos cerrados!? – Kid Flash giró para verla de reojo – ¡Ábrelos! – le ordenó.

–¡NO!

–¡Ábrelos ya!

–¡No lo haré!

–¡Ábrelos ahora mismo! ¡Ábrelos! – Kid Flash pareció darse cuenta de algo – ¡Lo siento! ¿¡Podrías abrir los ojos, por favor, querida!?

Era inevitable gritar para hacerse escuchar cuando se viajaba a esa velocidad.

Jinx despegó un párpado y después, con sumo cuidado, el otro. Sólo vio una combinación de mil colores a su alrededor. No entendía cómo Kid Flash era capaz de ver las cosas claras para no chocar. Se sintió sobrecogida, apretó los párpados de nuevo y se aferró a su amigo con mayor fuerza. Entonces todo se detuvo.

–Ya estamos aquí – anunció el chico –. Ya puedes relajarte.

Jinx bajó temblorosamente. Sus piernas se sacudían y tuvo que tomar asiento rápidamente en el sofá de su sala. A Kid Flash eso le pareció muy gracioso.

–Iré por Señora Trapeador. Vuelvo en un _flash_.

Jinx roló los ojos.

Un par de segundos después, entró Kid Flash a la sala del pequeño departamento, cargando a Señora Trapeador entre sus brazos, como si esa perra fuera a ser su futura esposa o algo así…

Jinx se sonrojó con violencia porque no podía creer que momentáneamente hubiera llegado a sentir celos de su mascota.

«Oh, vaya…» escondió la cara fingiendo que buscaba algo entre los cojines del sillón.

–Se portó mejor que tú. Hasta abrió los ojos y sacó la lengua – le informó el súper héroe.

–Esa es una forma muy terrible de besar a alguien – se dijo a sí misma.

–¿Qué dijiste?

Jinx levantó la cara y acarició despreocupadamente la cabeza de Señora Trapeador.

–Nada – se puso de pie y se abrazó el abdomen.

–Bueenoo… – Kid Flash también se quedó parado, mirando las paredes del departamento.

Jinx observó atentamente el suelo, como si de verdad hubiera algo interesante en él.

–Entonces…

–Así que…

Los dos intentaron hablar al mismo tiempo.

–Lo siento.

–Perdón.

Se rieron brevemente.

–¿Qué ibas a decir?

–¿Dijiste algo?

Otra vez se rieron.

–Tú primero.

–Habla tú.

Kid Flash corrió y le tapó la boca a Jinx.

–Tú primero – le dijo y retiró su mano.

Era raro. Su relación, es decir. Unos minutos atrás Jinx se dejaba consolar por Kid Flash como si fueran viejos amigos y en ese momento resultaba un poquito incómodo entablar una conversación.

–Ya olvidé lo que iba a decirte – confesó –. ¿Y tú?

–Quería preguntarte que cuál sería tu primera acción como _ciudadana normal que nada tiene que ver con la magia_ – pronunció esas últimas palabras con un tono agudo e irritante.

–Me sentaré aquí y miraré la pared – se dejó caer otra vez en el sofá e hizo lo que dijo.

–Entonces me sentaré contigo – y así lo hizo –. ¿Por qué Jinx?

–¿Qué?

–Que por qué escogiste "Jinx" como tu nombre.

–Ah – comprendió la chica –. Son las iniciales de mi nombre completo: Jela Ige Nyan Xelú.

–Ya veo.

–¿Y por qué Kid Flash? – intentó bromear.

El chico sonrió de lado y se puso cómodo en el sillón, pasando un brazo por detrás de Jinx.

–Son las iniciales de mi nombre completo…

–No seas bobo.

–No, No Seas Bobo, no. Es Kenny Igor Diano Fabricio –iba contando las letras con los dedos de su mano – Lee Anthony Scott Harper. Pero puedes llamarme Kid Flash.

Jinx rio y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

–No te rías. Jinx, algunas personas somos muy sensibles con este asunto de nuestros nombres.

Jinx rio con más ganas.

–¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?

–Vamos, acabo de decírtelo.

–¡Kid Flash!

–¡Jinx!

–Yo te dije el mío. Es lo justo. Ahora dime el tuyo.

–¡Kenny Igor Diano Fabricio Lee Anthony Scott Harper! – gritó a todo pulmón – ¡Kenny Igor Diano …!

–Kid Flash, los vecinos…

–¡… Fabricio Lee Anthony…!

–… van a pensar que estoy loca.

–¡… Lee Harper! – Kid Flash tomó aire – ¡KENNY IGOR DIANO FABRICIO LEE ANTHONY SCOTT HARPER! ¡KENNY IGOR DIANO FAB…! – Jinx muerta de la risa le tapó la boca con ambas manos, pero Kid Flash se las babeó y siguió gritando – ¡LEE ANTHONY SCOTT HARPER!

–¡Estás loco!

–Istís liki. ¡Kenny Igor…!

–¡Diano Harper, cállate!

Kid Flash cerró la boca y sonrió pero no pudo permanecer mucho tiempo en silencio.

–¿Ves? No es tan difícil de recordar. ¿En cambio tu nombre? Jinx, es como un trabalenguas – Jinx se cruzó de brazos –. ¿Ya te sientes mejor? Debo llevarte a otra parte.

Jinx arqueó una ceja.

–¿A dónde?

–Tomaré eso como un sí.

Kid Flash se la colgó como si fuera un costal de papas. Jinx gritó despavorida cuando empezó a correr pero pronto terminó todo. Fue colocada con delicadeza en el suelo. La hechicera sintió el pasto debajo de su piel y abrió los ojos. Se encontraban en algo así como un parque. En el pasto había dos lápidas improvisadas de madera. En una de ellas, la que parecía ser más vieja, se leía:

RUFUS WEST

TE ECHAREMOS DE MENOS Y DICE MAMÁ QUE OJALÁ NO LE HAGAS POPÓ A LOS PERRITOS ÁNGELES

1997 – 01/03/2006

La otra lápida no decía nada.

–¿Rufus? – preguntó Jinx – ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

–Era mi mejor amigo, un Beagle muy inteligente – empezó explicándole –. Pienso que tu conejito se merece una sepultura. Es algo muy simbólico, pero creo que podría funcionar – Jinx sintió algo helado recorrerle el cuerpo, como un cubito de hielo que le bajara desde la boca y hasta el estómago. No pudo decir nada. Kid Flash se puso de cuclillas para quedar a su altura –. Tus padres deben estar en algún cementerio, pero no sé dónde podría ser eso. Así que mientras los encontramos, podrías empezar con tu amiguito. En otra ocasión les darás a tus padres unas palabras – le tendió una rosa blanca –. Esta lápida necesita un nombre. ¿Cómo se llamaba tu conejo?

No podía creerlo. ¿Cómo le hacía? De un momento a otro cambiaba los temas de conversación, y las situaciones en las que se encontraba. Kid Flash estaba loco, realmente loco.

El chico sacó una navaja pequeña.

–Kid Fash esto es…

–¿Cómo se llamaba?

Jinx se abrazó los costados. En ese parque hacía frío.

–¿Tu conejito era…? – insistió saber Kid Flash.

–Señor Pachoncito – admitió, sintiendo su cara sonrojarse violentamente.

Kid Flash fue muy respetuoso al no burlarse.

La frase tallada en la lápida de madera fue idea de Kid Flash, porque Jinx estaba tan conmovida y al mismo tiempo tan consternada que no supo qué podía ponerle. Al final, tampoco supo qué palabras dedicarle a su pequeño conejo. Lo único que atinó hacer fue dejar la rosa blanca al pie de la lápida.

–Bien, descansa en paz, amigo – murmuró el pelirrojo al ver que Jinx era incapaz de pronunciar una palabra más.

SEÑOR PACHONCITO

GRACIAS POR TU PELUDA COMPAÑÍA

26/02/2009

Volvió a llevarla a su departamento, y entonces ya era muy tarde.

–Cuando encontremos las tumbas de tus padres espero que tengas preparadas algunas palabras – le dijo, mitad bromeando, mitad en serio.

–Eso espero – contestó pensativamente. Estaban bajo el umbral de la puerta de entrada –. Buenas noches, Kid Flash. Gracias – dijo a manera de despedida.

–Buenas noches Jinxy – respondió y desapareció dejando tras él el acostumbrado borrón amarillo escarlata.

Mientras cerraba la puerta, Jinx juró haber sentido un beso en la mejilla y al correr el cerrojo, se dio cuenta de que llevaba una rosa roja en la mano. Sonrió de oreja a oreja, dio una giro sobre la punta de su pie derecho y se la pegó al pecho.

Más tarde, ya con el pijama puesto y metida bajo las sábanas de su cama dijo:

–Mamá, tal vez él es ese algo por el que las cosas pasan… – giró hacia el lado opuesto de la cama – Oh, y si papá está por ahí, puedes decirle que lo he perdonado.

* * *

¡Chan, chan, chan...!


	4. Capítulo IV: Linda Park

¡Hola a todos! Antes de comenzar el capítulo quiero agradecerles por estar leyendo esta historia, y más aún a quienes dejan su review, aunque sea pequeñito :3 No sabía lo bonito que era leer reviews hasta que llegaron ustedes, así que un millón de gracias. Me gusta responderles pero hay varios que no tienen cuenta así que no se puede, pero en resumidas cuentas les digo que me da muchísimo gusto que les guste lo que va de la historia y que definitivamente planeo continuarla hasta que llegue al final :D

Perdón por demorarlos con mi sentimentalismo pero era necesario para mí :')

Jaja, que disfruten el capítulo c:

* * *

 **Capítulo IV** **Linda Park**

Kid Flash era... infalible.

«Eso es, infalible» pensó Jinx cerrando el diccionario, anotando la palabra en su diario y marcando un punto final.

Había querido escribir "perfecto" pero esa era una palabra demasiado común y Kid Flash no era en absoluto un chico común.

Jinx cerró su diario, le puso candado, lo embrujó y lo escondió bajo el colchón de su cama, rogándole al universo que nadie nunca fuera capaz de encontrarlo.

«Probablemente deba conseguir una caja fuerte si de verdad quiero asegurarlo».

Ese día, se sentía espléndidamente bien. Las cosas estaban empezando a marchar de maravilla.

Cuando terminó de escribir en su diario, salió al balcón y saludó a sus plantas. Después, encendió la televisión, el reproductor de DVD's y realizó su rutina diaria de gimnasia, kick boxing y yoga. Luego, realizó una llamada.

–¿Sí? ¿Señora Allen? Habla Jela. Anoche encontré las orquídeas que estaba buscando y me preguntaba si quisiera que fuera hoy mismo a plantarlas – Jinx aguardó su respuesta –. Perfecto. Nos veremos más tarde. Buen día.

Iris Allen era la mujer con la que trabajaba Jinx. La hechicera le ayudaba a arreglar su jardín tres veces a la semana a cambio de un sueldo bastante considerable. Era un empleo temporal, mientras Jinx alcanzaba la mayoría de edad como para ser aceptada en otros sitios. Lo único que tenía que hacer era cortar el césped, arreglar las flores, cuidar los árboles, encargarse del huerto, eliminar posibles plagas, limpiar las hojas caídas y el estanque y, por supuesto, demostrarse a sí misma que ya no era una criminal sino una chica arrepentida de sus actos.

Kid Flash le había ayudado en todo. Consiguió un abogado que logró disminuir la condena de Jinx por haber robado innumerables bancos, joyerías y otros negocios más. Así que gracias al abogado y a las pruebas incuestionables de que Jinx había salvado al mundo al luchar contra la Hermandad del Mal, la sentencia se redujo a una multa y algunas horas de servicio comunitario que debía realizar semanalmente.

Iris Allen y su esposo habían sido muy amables al darle una oportunidad a Jinx de demostrar que podía ser una ciudadana ejemplar. Sólo que... Bueno, no sabían que Jinx era Jinx. La chica usaba un disfraz todos los días y aparentaba ser una chica ordinaria de nombre extraño. Jela Ige Nyan Xelú, un nombre que creyó que jamás tendría que usar de nuevo.

Oh, y ¿había mencionado ya que Kid Flash le ayudó a conseguir ese empleo?

Sí, fue él. Según le contó a Jinx, estaba patrullando por la ciudad cuando encontró un periódico en el que se solicitaba un jardinero. Y así fue como empezó todo. Jinx no sabía nada de plantas, pero viendo muchos videos y leyendo muchos artículos en internet, la chica se convirtió en una experta en botánica y herbolaria, de la noche a la mañana. Fue a la cita y convenció a la pareja. Era un empleo muy tranquilo. El único inconveniente era que tenía que viajar a Keystone City pues ahí vivían los Allen, pero no le importaba demasiado. Central City y Keystone City eran prácticamente ciudades vecinas conectadas por un eficiente sistema de trenes que hacía posible viajar de un sitio a otro en menos de dos horas.

Habían pasado casi cuatro meses desde que Jinx abandonara la Hermandad del Mal, y las cosas parecían pintar color de rosa, finalmente. Le gustaba mucho no tener que saber nada acerca de robos y súper poderes. Le gustaba tener la privacidad de un departamento para ella sola. Ah, y le gustaba Kid Flash.

Le gustaba su pelo rojo, su sonrisa blanca y sus azules ojos. Le gustaba el timbre de su voz y su risa, el olor que lo impregnaba sin necesidad de perfume (y cuando usaba le gustaba también) y su forma de tratarla. Le gustaban sus chistes malos y también los buenos. Le gustaba su caballerosidad y la sabiduría que lo asaltaba en los momentos adecuados. Incluso, le gustaban sus defectos porque le recordaban que, a pesar de ser un súper héroe, era un ser humano; un chico de dieciséis años con barritos, un hambre insaciable, problemas para mantenerse quieto y poco tiempo de ocio por culpa de sus deberes. Pero todo, todo, absolutamente todo le gustaba a Jinx y le causaban espasmos en el estómago cada vez que pensaba en él o cada vez que lo oía llegar.

Lo único que odiaba era que se volviera una chica tan tonta al estar enamorada de él. Porque, por su culpa, escribía tonterías en su diario… Bueno, por su culpa, había conseguido un diario. También había hecho un dibujo de él, adornado con muchos corazoncitos y cada vez que limpiaba su casa o se bañaba, cantaba a todo pulmón estúpidas canciones de amor. Jinx no hacía nada de eso desde que se enamoró de Stone y tenía miedo de que lo que sentía en ese momento, en algún tiempo fuera un motivo de arrepentimiento y vergüenza, como lo había sido con Cyborg.

– _"_ _I keep you with me, in my heart. You make it easier when life gets hard"_ – cantaba esa mañana mientras barría el piso –. _"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend. Lucky to have been where I have been. Lucky to be coming home again"_ – tomó el extremo de la escoba e imaginó que era un micrófono –. _"Ohh, oh, oh, ohh ohh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Ohh, oh, oh…"_ – al dar media vuelta topó con un rostro familiar desternillándose de risa – ¡KID FLASH! – el chico no paró de reír, así que le dio un escobazo que él, obviamente evadió – ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí en silencio? – sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse.

Kid Flash se tranquilizó y elevó la mirada, en gesto pensativo.

–Desde el inicio. ¿Estás enamorada Jinxy? – preguntó en tono burlón. Jinx reparó en la rosa roja que había dentro de un pequeño florero de cristal. Podía apostar su vida a que un minuto atrás, esa rosa no estaba.

–No seas tonto – le mandó un rayo de magia que él esquivó con facilidad.

–¿Quién es tu novio?

–No tengo novio, Kid Flash. Sólo es una canción. No seas ridículo.

–Es que llevamos tanto tiempo sin vernos, que ya no sé qué es de ti. Dime, ¿me has extrañado? – preguntó, cruzando la pequeña sala y llegando hasta ella.

–Esperaba no tener que volver a verte nunca más – Jinx se encogió de hombros –. Supongo que eso no será posible.

–No te desharás tan fácilmente de mí, nena.

Últimamente, se habían estado viendo muy poco, como una o dos veces por semana, y en ocasiones, ninguna. Jinx lo echaba de menos, pero no podía decir que se sintiera sola, porque Señora Trapeador le hacía compañía siempre y en ocasiones, la visitaba Cyborg o salían a pasear juntos.

–¿Ha habido demasiados delitos en estas semanas? – quiso saber la chica.

Muchos miembros de la Hermandad del Mal se habían fugado de la prisión, pero no había habido indicios de robos o asesinatos por parte de ellos. Con seguridad algo tramaban porque estaban muy tranquilos y silenciosos, lo que era sospechoso.

–No realmente. Un par de robos menores, nada serio – le platicó Kid Flash mientras hurgaba en su refrigerador –. Pero ha habido muchos trabajos que entregar, exposiciones y exámenes. Preferiría derrotar a cien Hermandades del Mal que todo eso.

–¿Trabajos… y exposiciones? – no comprendió Jinx.

¿Acaso los Jóvenes Titanes se reunían diariamente para compartir técnicas de lucha y experiencias adquiridas? ¿Hacían reportes minuciosos de cada delincuente al que abatían? Tal vez por eso eran invencibles.

–Sí – confirmó Kid Flash con la boca llena de comida, pero Jinx parecía seguir sin entender –. La preparatoria… Escuela… ¿Te suena algo de eso?

–¿Escuela? – repitió como boba.

¿Escuela? ¿Era eso posible?

Sí.

Sí, por supuesto que era posible. Kid Flash no era Kid Flash las 24 horas del día. Había un chico tras la máscara que tenía familia, amigos y una vida oculta y alejada de sus deberes de súper héroe. Una vida de la que Jinx no conocía nada. Ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba. Siempre se había preguntado cuál era el verdadero nombre de Kid Flash, pero él nunca le decía nada. ¡Era tan odioso!

–Vas a la escuela – se sorprendió y un millón de pensamientos atravesaron su cabeza –. ¡Yo también quiero ir!

Kid Flash no esperaba eso porque se asombró y escupió parte del lonche que estaba comiendo.

–¿A mí escuela? – preguntó, apuntándose el pecho con el pulgar, alzando las cejas y sacando su labio inferior.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta.

–Yo voy – dijo Kid Flash y corrió a asomarse y abrir la puerta –. ¡Cyborg! – exclamó con sorpresa.

–¡Cyborg! – clamó Jinx con alegría – No esperaba que vinieras.

–¡Kid Flash, Jinx! – los saludó con entusiasmo – Yo tampoco esperaba que esperaran que viniera. Traje pizza – exclamó enseñándoles las cajas de pizza que llevaba sobre una mano.

–Genial – soltó Jinx.

–No genial – se quejó Kid Flash –. Sólo trajiste tres.

–Bueno – explicó Cyborg llevándose una mano a la nuca, mostrándose incómodo –, no esperaba verte aquí Kid Flash – el muchacho sonrió y cerró los ojos –. Pero marcaré a la pizzería y ordenaré más.

–Sí – Kid Flash también sonrió, pero luego miró a Jinx, después a Cyborg, de nuevo a Jinx y una vez más a Cyborg, y creyó comprender algo. La sonrisa de su rostro se esfumó –. Es decir, no – corrigió –. Debo irme a… Ammm, patrullar. Sí, patrullar la ciudad. Sólo estaba de paso – el chico sonrió con nerviosismo –. Ustedes chicos coman por mí. Nos veremos otro día – Kid Flash agitó una mano en el aire y por primera vez en la vida, Jinx lo vio caminar lenta e inseguramente.

–¿Seguro? Central City parece estar muy tranquila en estos días. Quédate aunque sea sólo una hora, hermano – insistió Cyborg.

–El crimen nunca se detiene – explicó –, y yo tampoco.

El velocista desapareció y Jinx no pudo evitar pensar que eso había sido raro.

–Bueno... – dijo Jinx pero Kid Flash volvió y la interrumpió.

–Entonces, la canción que cantabas… – Kid Flash la observó de manera significativa, y sin que Cyborg se diera cuenta lo apuntó con un dedo. Después le sonrió de manera burlona – ¡El amor, el amor! Mi pequeña Jinxy está…

–¡Kid Flash eres un idiota! – le gritó antes de lanzarle un rayo rosado que logró esquivar.

El chico desapareció y Jinx cerró la puerta de su departamento con un fuerte estrépito.

–Jinx, ¿mi visita fue…? – comenzó a preguntar Cyborg, pero Jinx no lo dejó terminar.

–Ignora a Kid Flash. Él sólo bromea y miente.

«Y ahora piensa que tú me gustas – se dijo con amargura –. Pero pareció no importarle. No le gusto».

–Nyan Xelú… ¿Gella Iyi?

–Se pronuncia _yela_ e _igue_ , como si quisiera decir _higuera_ , maestra – corrigió Jinx.

Llevaba una semana entera en clases pero varios maestros aún no sabían pronunciar bien su nombre, y una de ellos era la maestra de matemáticas. Pero a Jinx no le importaba realmente. Estaba feliz de asistir a la escuela. Era lo único que le faltaba para ser por completo una chica normal. Se hacía pasar por una estudiante de intercambio que venía del continente africano y sus compañeros y maestros la admiraban por haber sido lo suficientemente valiente como para atravesar el mundo ella sola y vivir en un medio totalmente distinto a donde había nacido.

Cyborg le había ayudado a crearse esa nueva identidad filtrando sus datos en las computadoras del país, para que pareciera que de verdad era una inmigrante. De esa manera, no había nadie que dudara de la veracidad de sus palabras.

Era divertidísimo asistir a una escuela ordinaria. Le gustaba que ninguna de las asignaturas que cursaba tuviera que poner en peligro su vida; la más extrema de todas era educación física, y ahí sólo tenía que correr o practicar algún deporte. Llevaba materias interesantes, como inglés, español, historia y matemáticas; y otras que nunca creyó que existieran o que se impartieran, como ética y cívica. De hecho, esa última era la que le resultaba más atractiva porque le ayudaba mucho a comportarse en su nuevo estilo de vida. La maestra les planteaba historias de la "vida real" y ellos tenían que encontrar una solución a los dilemas éticos que surgían. Al final, nunca se llegaba a una conclusión y eso era lo que le disgustaba a Jinx: había problemas pero ninguna solución parecía ser la mejor.

Luego de los primeros días, Jinx había sido aceptada por un grupito de amigos y se juntaba todos los días con ellos. Se llamaban Robert, Jhon, Sarah, Ariel, Brandon y Richard. A Jinx le agradaban porque no hacían demasiadas preguntas respecto a su vida personal, a diferencia de otros compañeros del grupo.

Para la tercera semana de su estancia académica, Jinx ya conocía los nombres de todos en el salón. Durante la cuarta semana ya había dejado de ser una novedad y con el inicio de su segundo mes de clases, ya se sentía completamente adaptada.

Kid Flash no había tardado mucho en enterarse de que Jinx asistía a la escuela.

–¿Y a qué escuela vas? – le preguntó un día.

–A una con paredes, puertas y ventanas – replicó la chica.

–Y pizarrones, bancos y baños.

–Sí, ¿cómo supiste? ¿Acaso vas a la misma?

–Ja–ja. Qué graciosa eres Jinxy – el velocista le pellizco una mejilla –. Ya, enserio.

–No te lo diré – sentenció la chica y le dio un manotazo para que le soltara el cachete.

–¿Por qué no? – Kid Flash lucía consternado, Jinx solía contarle todo, así que no estaba impuesto a que le mantuvieran secretos.

«Porque tú no me has dicho tu nombre, ni me has mostrado tu rostro. Tampoco me has dicho a qué escuela vas tú. No me cuentas nada de ti. No te lo diré porque no confías en mí» quiso decirle.

–Porque no.

Sin embargo, su secreto no duró mucho. Era de esperarse, Kid Flash simplemente podía seguirla y enterarse de todo, lo sorprendente fue que tardara tanto en hacerlo.

«Es porque no le importa realmente» pensó con un dejo de amargura.

Jinx iba a la escuela en el turno de la tarde, así que salía de clases cuando el día ya había oscurecido. Caminaba unas cuantas cuadras hasta el metro y siempre llegaba sana y salva a su departamento. Fue en una de esas esquinas, antes de llegar a la estación subterránea, donde Kid Flash le dio alcance.

–¡Ajá! Te atrapé, preciosa– exclamó con alegría.

–¿No deberías estar patrullando la ciudad?

–Estudias en la secundaria del estado, debí haberlo imaginado – habló, sin hacerle caso.

–¿Y tú dónde estudias?

–¿Vas en noveno año o décimo? ¿Tal vez en undécimo?

–¿Cómo te llamas?

–¿Cómo le hiciste para lograr entrar?

–¿¡Por qué nunca me contestas a nada!? – se desesperó la hechicera.

–¿No dicen que los hombres misteriosos son más atractivos? – preguntó a su vez, guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo de lado.

–¡Eres un…!

–¡Wa…! ¡Wa…! – exclamó una chica de cabello negro que acababa de llegar a la esquina – ¡Kid Flash! – se emocionó y corrió al encuentro del pelirrojo. Saltó a sus brazos y lo apretó con fuerza. Kid Flash le devolvió el abrazo con gusto.

Jinx se quedó plantada como un árbol.

–¡Linda! – soltó Kid Flash con felicidad.

–¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces por aquí? – preguntó Linda cuando se separó del abrazo, pero entonces reparó en Jinx – Oh, Jela, no te vi… ¿se conocen tú y…?

–Wo, wo, woah, ¿ustedes dos se conocen? ¿Jela? ¿Linda? – se sorprendió Kid Flash.

–¿Y ustedes dos…? – Jinx no se quedó atrás, también le sorprendió que ellos dos se conocieran.

Los tres soltaron una carcajada.

–Esto es muy divertido – admitió Linda Park.

Linda era compañera de clases de Jinx. No era de su grupo de amigos pero era una chica tranquila y estudiosa que le caía bien. Nunca habían platicado y lo más que se habían dirigido la palabra era para saludarse o despedirse, eso era todo.

–Van en el mismo salón – entendió Kid Flash.

–Sí, pero nunca antes nos habíamos hablado – admitió Linda –. ¿Ustedes dos son amigos?

Jinx se mordió el labio. Claro que eran amigos pero no estaba segura de que Linda pudiera saber todo lo demás respecto a sus vidas personales.

–No – intervino Kid Flash. Algo en el interior de Jinx se hizo mil añicos –. Es decir… le salvé la vida a Jela hace unos meses, y hoy que patrullaba por aquí nos encontramos, es todo - Sintió como si los mil añicos fueran tirados al piso y luego como si un gigante de una tonelada los pisara una y otra vez hasta ser reducidos a polvo y finalmente los echara a una gran pira para que fueran calcinados y extintos. Jinx se preguntó si eso había sido su corazón.

–Es todo – convino, a pesar de todo.

Linda se creyó la mentira y dijo que debía marcharse a casa antes de que se hiciera más tarde.

–Últimamente la ciudad es muy insegura. En esta zona en particular, hay muchos ladrones.

–Tendré eso en cuenta, Linda – prometió Kid Flash –. Te llevaré a casa.

Jinx sintió que le empezaba a hervir la sangre. Probablemente había un monstruo dentro de ella que jugaba a destrozarla desde su interior. Y estaba segura de que esa abominación vestía de amarillo y escarlata.

–No es necesario Kid. El tren me deja prácticamente en frente.

–Sí, pero es cierto eso de la inseguridad en Central City; prefiero llevarte y asegurarme de que llegas a salvo – el chico se volteó hacia Jinx –. Te puedo llevar a…

–Puedo llegar yo sola – le cortó Jinx –. Y sé defenderme. Pero gracias. Hasta mañana Linda – se despidió con un movimiento de mano -. Kid Flash – inclinó la cabeza y se fue de ahí.

Jinx avanzó a zancadas las cuadras que le quedaban hasta la estación del metro y no volteó hacia atrás. Esperó el tren y esperó también que Kid Flash volviera, la cargara entre sus brazos y la llevara corriendo hasta su departamento, pero eso no pasó. Cuando llegó a casa, aguardó a que le llamara: " _¿Llegaste bien? ¿No hubo problemas en el camino?_ ", pero eso tampoco ocurrió.

Jinx respiró profundo y trató de calmarse. Sabía que lo que la ponía así eran los celos, y los celos eran estúpidos. Fue ella quien le dijo que no tenía por qué llevarla. Aparte, Kid Flash sabía que si algo sucedía, Jinx era perfectamente capaz de darle una paliza al criminal. Pero aun así, se sintió un poquito desplazada.

«Pudo haberle dicho que somos buenos amigos. Pero no lo hizo. Le dijo que sólo éramos conocidos y ya».

Estaba siendo injusta, lo sabía. Probablemente ella habría inventado la misma mentira si se le hubiera ocurrido. No importaba, realmente. No cambiaba el hecho de que eran amigos, y de los buenos. Aunque no supiera su nombre ni conociera su cara.

Al día siguiente, iba caminando entre los pasillos del salón de clases cuando escuchó hablar a Linda con sus amigas acerca de su encuentro con Kid Flash.

–…Y entonces, me cargó como si fuéremos recién casados y me llevó hasta la puerta de mi casa.

Todas sus amigas soltaron un suspiro profundo y prolongado, como si soñaran también con el súper héroe.

«A mí me carga como si fuera un objeto inanimado» pensó con desesperanza pero sacudió la cabeza.

–No estaba segura de cómo agradecerle, así que me puse de puntitas y lo besé.

El monstruo revivió en el interior de Jinx y comenzó a hacer añicos algo más. Tal vez su sistema límbico o algo así.

–¿Y él te besó de vuelta?

–¡Linda! – interrumpió una descorazonada y desistematizada límbicamente Jinx. No quería escuchar qué más había pasado y tampoco quería que Linda siguiera hablando de eso.

Las niñas se sobresaltaron y dirigieron su mirada hacia su extraña compañera extranjera.

–Hola Jela, ¿llegaste bien a casa? – saludó Linda.

–Sí, gracias – Jinx sonrió incómoda. Podía haberle preguntado " _¿y tú?_ " pero ya conocía la dolorosa respuesta –. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Linda arqueó la ceja pero se puso de pie y siguió a Jinx hasta el extremo del salón. Las amigas de Linda se quedaron mirándolas intrigadas.

–Tú… eres muy cercana de Kid Flash, ¿no es cierto? – quiso saber.

–Sí... Algo así.

–¿Sabes cómo se llama? – Jinx la observó con mucha curiosidad.

Linda tenía el cabello oscuro, prácticamente negro. Sus cejas eran pobladas y su sonrisa era muy grande. Sus ojos también eran oscuros, y aunque estaban algo separados y eran pequeños, lograban hacer que Linda hiciera honor a su nombre.

Linda parecía incómoda de contestar aquello.

–Bueno… sí.

–¿Cuál es su nombre? – preguntó Jinx.

¿Qué sería? ¿Michael? ¿William? ¿Roy? ¿Diano? ¡Ja!

–Yo no… – Linda desvió la mirada –. No creo que debería decírtelo. Ya sabes… la identidad secreta y todo eso. Tú me entiendes, ¿no Jela? Probablemente si se lo preguntaras, él te lo diría.

–Probablemente – mintió Jinx.

Lo cierto era que Kid Flash no se lo había dicho y al parecer nunca se lo diría. ¿Por qué había llamado a Linda? Debió haber supuesto que Linda se negaría a decirle el nombre de Kid Flash. ¿Qué era lo que quería decirle?

Tal vez, lo único que quería era un motivo para detestarla, pero sólo conseguía darse cuenta de que era una chica buena. Kid Flash tendría razones de sobra para estar enamorado de ella.

–¿Jela?

Jinx alzó la mirada. Se había quedado pensativa y había olvidado que tenía a Linda enfrente.

–¿Eso era todo? – preguntó la amada del velocista. Jinx movió la cabeza de arriba abajo, incapaz de hablar –. Entonces… volveré con mis amigas – anunció, evidentemente incómoda. Se alejó unos pasos pero luego giró sobre sí misma y miró directamente a Jinx –. Ustedes dos, no son simples conocidos, ¿verdad?

Jinx no respondió. No perdía nada con decirle que se habían hecho buenos amigos, pero después, sería demasiado arriesgado confesarle que ella era una ex villana a quien Kid Flash había convencido de cambiar. Aparte, Kid Flash ya le había dicho algo, y no quería ser Jinx quien lo hiciera ver como un mentiroso. Después de todo, eran amigos. Y de los buenos. O algo así.

–¿Estás enamorada de él? – preguntó Linda al percatarse de que Jinx no contestaría su otra pregunta.

La hechicera se sintió enrojecer, aunque probablemente no se notara porque llevaba encima kilos y kilos de maquillaje líquido y en polvo.

¿Estaba enamorada de él? Estaba segura de que le gustaba, mucho. Muchísimo. Lo admiraba y le tenía gran estima. Pero, ¿amarlo? Recordó sus ojos sinceros, sus sabios consejos, sus reconfortantes abrazos, su grata compañía, sus estúpidas bromas, su risa contagiosa, su molesta actitud, su inquebrantable sentido de la justicia, su asombrosa perseverancia.

Él fue la primera persona en quien pudo confiar plenamente. Él escuchó hasta el secreto más oscuro de Jinx y estuvo siempre para apoyarla. Pero él también se había convertido en un monstruo que amenazaba con destruirla desde dentro.

La hechicera de la mala suerte dejó escapar un suspiro.

–Sí – admitió, luego de pensarlo por un buen rato.

Al momento se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Linda esbozó una sonrisa pequeñísima, que no alcanzó a llegar a sus ojos. Parecía a punto de decir algo, pero Jinx se le adelantó.

–Pero ustedes dos son novios, ¿no es cierto?

Ya sabía la respuesta. Sabía también que le iba a doler escucharla de ella, pero tenía que hacerlo. Comprendió que ese había sido el motivo por el que la había llamado.

–Fuimos novios. Hace mucho tiempo. Y ahora… sólo somos amigos. Buenos amigos. Pero, creo que volveremos a ser algo más – esa vez fue el turno de Linda de sonrojarse. Se encogió rápidamente de hombros y regresó con sus amigas.

Todo lo que quedaba dentro de Jinx… el monstruo se lo comió y eructó algo que parecía ser su propia cara.

* * *

Ahí el capítulo, fue todo por hoy.

Y por cierto, ¿saben de dónde sacaron el nombre de Nicole Díaz como verdadero nombre de Jinx? He visto muchos autores usarlo, pero francamente no sé si hay algo oficial que lo diga, o es simplemente que toda la comunidad de fans se puso de acuerdo para usarlo así. Tal vez estoy profanando al personaje al nombrarla Jela D:


	5. Capítulo V: Plasmus

El capítulo de hoy me parece que es más corto que otros, pero a mí me divirtió mucho escribirlo, así que espero que también se diviertan. Y por cierto, me parece que después de este, comenzará a ser cada vez más notorio el Flinx, o eso espero... Jaja, bueno, disfruten :)

 **Disclaimer:** En nombre de este capítulo y el anterior, los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, afortunadamente, sino a DC y sus respectivos colaboradores.

* * *

 **Capítulo V**

 **Plasmus**

¿Qué importaba?

Si Kid Flash y Linda empezaban a andar. Si Kid Flash decidía que Jinx no era digna de confianza y no le decía su nombre. Si Kid Flash y ella estaban destinados a ser por siempre amigos.

¿Qué importaba?

No era lo peor del mundo. Jinx lo sabía. Había cosas mucho más terribles que el ser ignorada por el chico que le gustaba.

Había más peces en el agua.

«Peces más altos, más guapos y más musculosos. Kid Flash es un enclenque, ¿qué tiene él que cualquier otro no pueda tener?».

–¿Qué tienes, dulzura? ¿La escuela te agobia? – preguntó un día de esos.

Jinx, levantó la mirada de su libro de álgebra y frunció los labios.

Era una tarde tranquila. Estaban a mediados del semestre y comenzaban a juntarse los deberes escolares, pero no era eso lo que mantenía tan pensativa a Jinx que ni siquiera podía completar una simple ecuación. Era él, por supuesto.

Desde hacía unas semanas Kid Flash le había propuesto que se juntaran todos los días para hacer juntos sus tareas. " _Es porque ya casi no nos vemos"_ le había dicho, componiendo una falsa cara de perrito triste _"tú me ayudas en lo que me cueste trabajo y yo te ayudo a ti"._ Pero ninguno de los dos tenía problemas con los trabajos. Cada día, una rosa diferente aparecía en su departamento. ¿Cuántas rosas le aparecerían a Linda, eh? ¿A qué estaba jugando ese bobo?

Jinx se la pasaba bien. Bromeaban como antes y se peleaban como siempre, pero era un poquito doloroso. Sobre todo porque Jinx se quedaba imaginando que en cuanto Kid Flash saliera de su departamento iría corriendo a casa de Linda. Y entonces se besarían y se abrazarían mucho.

«Aún no son novios, pero dijo Linda que volverían a serlo. Kid Flash, como de costumbre, no me dice nada» pensó con amargura.

–¿Jinx? – se preocupó su amigo – ¿Está todo bien?

–No – admitió ella. Se llevó el borrador del lápiz a los labios y planteó una situación –. Supongamos, que me gusta un chico…

Kid Flash alzó las cejas.

–Oh, ya veo. Así que esto se trata de chicos, ¿eh? – sonrió ladinamente y se inclinó hacia ella, a través de la mesa – ¿Quién es? ¿Alguien de tu salón? – Kid Flash se sobresaltó – Es Cyborg, ¿verdad?

–Kid Flash, concéntrate – fingió desesperación, pero en el fondo sintió un alivio al notar que al chico no se le pasaba por la cabeza la posibilidad de ser él –. Me gusta, pero yo no le gusto, ¿de acuerdo? Le gusta otra chica, pero eso no importa. No me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza, y siento que me está consumiendo todo esto.

Tonta. Tonta. Tonta. Si su equipo del H.I.V.E. la escuchara hablar así…

«Soy una boba, ¿qué me ha pasado? La Jinx de antes jamás se preocuparía por estas cosas».

Kid Flash frunció el ceño y torció la boca, en un adorable gesto pensativo.

–Yo diría que… – se rascó la barbilla y lo pensó unos momentos más – Jinx, él se la pierde. Está ciego y sordo o te tiene miedo. No veo otra razón por la que no andaría contigo.

Jinx se quedó muy pensativa. Ninguno de los dos volvió a tocar el tema, y el día continuó con su curso normal.

El viernes, al terminar el día de clases ocurrió algo inesperado. Jinx iba atravesando el jardín exterior de la escuela cuando escuchó gritos desesperados en la calle. Rápidamente dirigió la mirada hacia el origen del alboroto y se percató de lo que estaba sucediendo. Una masa gigantesca de barro oscuro salía de las alcantarillas e iba adquiriendo una grotesca forma humanoide. Destilaba un olor asqueroso, que alcanzaba incluso a perturbar a la hechicera, que se encontraba a más de cincuenta metros de distancia. Tenía una rajadura en la parte superior, que asemejaba ser una boca, y dos huecos por encima de esta, donde bien podrían caber los ojos.

–Plasmus – murmuró Jinx.

Sus amigos, Robert, Jhon, Sarah, Ariel, Brandon y Richard corrieron al igual que hacía todo el mundo. Jinx se quedó plantada, debatiendo consigo misma qué debía hacer.

«Esta gente necesita ayuda. Si no hago nada, podrían salir gravemente heridos. Son mis amigos y compañeros», Plasmus avanzaba hacia ella, destruyendo y ensuciando todo lo que quedaba a su paso. Profería gritos graves, que asustaban todavía más a las personas «Pero no soy una titán, ni una súper heroína. Si decido usar mis poderes, podría causar más daños que él. Qué los titanes se encarguen de esta bola de suciedad».

Plasmus agarró con una de sus manazas a un niño que huía despavorido pero que no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para quedar fuera del alcance del monstruo. El niño gritó y pataleó con locura, pero nada impidió que la bola gigante de barro lo soltara. Jinx agarró una piedra que había sobre el césped y lo aventó al monstruo, golpeándole lo que seguramente era la cabeza. Tenía que hacer algo en lo que los verdaderos súper héroes llegaban.

–¡Hey tú! ¡Bola de lodo apestosa! ¡Déjalo en paz! – exclamó y tomó otra piedra del suelo.

Captó la atención de Plasmus pero no consiguió que liberara al niño, así que le arrojó esa otra piedra.

–¿¡No me escuchaste bobalicón!?

Plasmus arrojó su brazo hacia ella, como si fuera una molesta cucaracha a la que quisiera aplastar, pero Jinx lo esquivó dando una voltereta en el aire. Todo a su alrededor, incluyéndose ella, quedó salpicado de apestoso barro.

Jinx moría de ganas de poder usar su magia y tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no recurrir a ella. Si lo hacía, todo podría terminar en un perfecto desastre y aparte, dejaría de ser Jela Nyan y todos descubrirían su verdadera identidad. No le quedó de otra más que correr hacia el gigante de barro y hacer acopio de todas sus habilidades en el combate personal.

Le asestó un gran combo de ganchos y puñetazos antes de que Plasmus la mandara a volar por los aires, despidiendo a su paso grandes gotas de materia viscosa y olorosa. Jinx dio de espalda contra el edificio que estaba frente a su escuela y sintió el aire escapando de sus pulmones. Por un momento todo quedó de color negro y los gritos de la gente y de Plasmus se fundieron para dar como resultado un irregular pitido. Fue como si se desconectara brevemente del mundo exterior.

–Jela – llamó una voz femenina –. Jela, tenemos que irnos.

Una mano le palmeó la cara y Jinx volvió en sí. Frente a ella tenía a Linda Park haciéndola volver a la realidad.

–Debemos irnos. ¡Andando! – la apresuró.

Jinx se puso de pie con dificultad.

–Plasmus… El niño… – balbuceó, sintiéndose aún un tanto desconcertada.

–Kid Flash se está ocupando de ellos. Corre.

Con la simple mención de Kid Flash, Jinx recuperó a la perfección sus cinco sentidos. En efecto, Kid Flash corría alrededor de Plasmus, asestándole golpes aquí y patadas allá, pero parecía que no le hacía realmente daño. Lo único que había conseguido, era enfurecerlo más. Afortunadamente, el niño había quedado en libertad y ya se había alejado lo suficiente.

Plasmus pareció percatarse entonces de que Jinx se había incorporado y dirigió la marcha hacia ella, como si recordara que ella había sido la primera en tener la osadía de atacarlo. Lanzó proyectiles de barro que las chicas en cuanto apenas pudieron esquivar.

«Debo usar mis poderes» se recriminó la hechicera cuando una segunda bola de lodo le rozó el costado.

Plasmus daba pasos agigantados en su dirección, y ni Jinx ni Linda parecían ser lo suficientemente rápidas como para ganar distancia.

–¡Hey, hombre de estiércol! – llamó Kid Flash – ¡Estoy aquí! – exclamó, dando vueltas a su alrededor – ¿¡No me oyes!?

Plasmus lo escuchó y lo mandó a volar como si de un mosquito se tratara. Los pesados pasos de Plasmus resonaban por toda la calle. Linda gritó cuando el pánico se apoderó de ella.

El monstruo hundió sus brazos en el cemento de la calle y logró crear una grieta, haciendo que todo el mundo perdiera el control y se cayera. Jinx y Linda también cayeron y rodaron calle abajo. Plasmus rápidamente les dio alcance y elevó un brazo en el aire, dispuesto a asestarles un golpe que podría ser mortal. Linda se cubrió la cara y gritó como loca. Jinx estiró su mano, apuntando su palma hacia Plasmus. Apenas iba a dejar salir sus rayos rosados cuando el gigante de lodo se dividió en dos, y a través de sus mitades surgió Kid Flash, triunfante.

–Sólo necesitaba un poco de velocidad – añadió, con un dejo de galantería. Extendió sus brazos hacia sus dos amigas y las ayudó a ponerse de pie –. ¿Están bien?

–Estoy bien, gracias – farfulló Linda, limpiándose el barro de la cara.

–¡KID FLASH, CUIDADO! – exclamó Jinx, pero no sirvió de nada.

Plasmus se había regenerado sin que ninguno lo notara y descargó un proyectil contra los muchachos. La enorme masa de barro dio de lleno en la espalda del velocista que salió despedido, llevándose a Jinx de paso. Los amigos se deslizaron por el suelo, raspándose la piel y desgarrando alguna que otra prenda. Jinx sintió todo su cuerpo demasiado adolorido.

Se incorporaron, no sin dificultad, justo a tiempo para ver cómo Plasmus cogía a Linda por la cintura y la ingería, como absorbiéndola a través de su cuerpo.

–¡Linda! – gritaron los dos.

Plasmus rio con maldad y se desvaneció a través de las grietas del suelo y las alcantarillas de la calle.

–¡NO! – profirió Kid Flash, corriendo hasta el sitio donde estuvo Plasmus. De Linda, no quedaba rastro alguno.

Jinx corrió tras él.

–Kid Flash…

–No hay tiempo Jinx. Debo ir a salvarla.

Kid Flash levantó la tapa de la cloaca y sin pensarlo dos veces, se arrojó al interior de ésta. Jinx se apartó al instante porque el hedor que salió despedido de ahí abajo fue tan insoportable que le causó arqueadas.

Apestaba.

Ni loca se aventaría por ahí.

Cayó rendida a un lado. La calle ya había quedado desierta, todos habían huido a algún lugar más seguro. Kid Flash rescataría a Linda, acabaría con Plasmus y todo quedaría resuelto. No había nada más que hacer, así que no comprendió por qué le remordía la conciencia el estar ahí echada.

«Porque el tonto buscará por todas las redes del alcantarillado y jamás dará con Plasmus».

Tal vez en Central City, Plasmus fuera un enemigo desconocido, pero Jump City estaba tan impuesto a ese maleante que hasta el más débil civil era capaz de llegar a su guarida y acabar con él. Los Jóvenes Titanes lo habían derrocado un centenar de veces, y el H.I.V.E. FIVE otras tantas cuando ese apestoso les daba problemas. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que el monstruo aparecía en esa ciudad, y seguramente Kid Flash no sabría dónde encontrarlo.

«Le encanta ir a donde confluyen todos los canales de las cloacas. Ahí donde hay más agua hedionda y desechos. Es tan predecible» pensó.

No tenía manera de comunicárselo a Kid Flash, porque el muy imbécil se había ido corriendo. Y si tardaba demasiado en llegar… Jinx temía por el bien de Linda.

Entendió que sólo ella podía ayudar a salvarla. Tendría que volver a usar sus poderes mágicos y adentrarse en ese asqueroso túnel. Resopló y se puso de pie. Respiró hondo un par de veces y cuando se armó de valor, saltó al interior de la alcantarilla. El hedor la golpeó con fuerza, y aunque aterrizó con suavidad, no pudo evitar el postrarse al suelo y permanecer así varios segundos hasta que las náuseas se le pasaran.

Se levantó lentamente y anduvo con mucho cuidado de mantenerse pegada a la orilla y no meter ni un centímetro de su pie al agua que corría por el canal y que parecía tener un color verdoso. Temía que si se mojaba con eso, su pie saliera convertido en una rara mutación de color verde y supurante.

Tenía que mantener constantemente encendida una bola de rayo rosado que le servía para iluminar un poco a su alrededor. Sin embargo, no era suficiente como para ver más allá de unos cuantos pasos. Llegó a un cruce de conductos y a partir de entonces anduvo por el laberinto del alcantarillado siguiendo la dirección del flujo de aguas sucias. Así, tarde o temprano llegaría a su destino.

Aparte del ruido del agua al moverse por los canales y el olor penetrante que despedía sin cesar, las ratas de cola larga y ojos negros como azabache, eran las eternas compañeras de Jinx. La hechicera tuvo que superar su desprecio por esos animales para tener que seguir andando sin contratiempos. Lo único que la detuvo en más de una ocasión, fue la inminente sensación de que devolvería por la boca todo lo que había comido a lo largo del día.

Finalmente, luego de casi veinte minutos de andar trotando por las alcantarillas, se detuvo porque escuchó los gruñidos de Plasmus y los gritos de socorro de Linda. Entendió que había llegado antes que Kid Flash y que tendría que apañárselas contra el enemigo ella sola.

Se pegó contra la pared y asomó la cabeza con cuidado. Plasmus hurgaba en el agua sucia, en busca de algo, seguramente comida y Linda estaba atada a un tubo gigante que descendía del techo y depositaba su contenido en el sitio donde convergían varios canales, que formaban algo así como un gran río de agua verde y caía como si fuera una cascada. Plasmus pareció encontrar lo que quería y sacó las manos del agua. No era más que una gran bola de estiércol que se llevó a la boca. Jinx se ocultó de nuevo tras el muro y luchó lo más que pudo para no vomitar.

Alguien le tocó el hombro. Jinx se sobresaltó y Kid Flash le tapó la boca.

–Soy yo – le susurró, llevándose un dedo a la boca –. No sabía que vendrías.

–Creí que nunca hallarías la guarida de Plasmus – le confió la chica cuando él le quito la mano de la boca.

–¿Plasmus?

–Es su nombre – explicó.

–¿Y cuál es el plan? ¿Cómo lo derrotaremos?

Jinx lo pensó algunos momentos y después le comunicó a Kid Flash su idea. Cuando estuvieron listos, salieron de su escondite y le dieron la cara a Plasmus.

–Ríndete, Plasmus, o te va a doler.

A modo de respuesta, Plasmus rasgó el aire con un grito y comenzó a lanzar bolas de barro apestoso.

–Creo que eso fue un no – comunicó Jinx.

Los chicos esquivaron fácilmente los proyectiles. Jinx devolvió las misivas con rayos de mala suerte color rosa y Kid Flash corría una y otra vez a través de Plasmus, dividiéndolo en cientos de miles de fragmentos. Jinx se encargaba de dispararle a cada pedazo que salía volando, y Kid Flash los atravesaba y los cortaba para hacerlos cada vez más pequeños. Hicieron y repitieron la secuencia una y otra vez, por varios minutos, hasta que finalmente, Plasmus quedó reducido a un hombre enclenque y calvo, que no vestía nada más que unos calzoncillos negros.

–Lo hicimos – jadeó Jinx, mostrando una débil sonrisa.

–Juntos – remarcó Kid Flash extendiendo una mano por encima de su cabeza. Jinx la tomó y le apretó los dedos de manera afectuosa.

De vuelta a la superficie, llevaron a lo que quedaba de Plasmus a la comisaría y se encargaron de que el hombre fuera llevado a una celda segura en una cárcel de máxima seguridad. El oficial encargado, se sorprendió de ver a Jinx al lado de un súper héroe. Jinx recordó entonces que la peluca de cabello castaño se le había caído durante la batalla y el maquillaje seguramente se le había corrido, exponiendo su auténtica piel gris.

–Ahora es una de las chicas buenas– explicó Kid Flash.

–Entiendo – dijo el policía, y saludó a Jinx con respeto tomándola de la mano. Jinx no habría hecho eso de dar la mano si fuera él, porque estaba muy sucia, llena de olores extraños por haber luchado contra Plasmus, pero bueno, ¿qué más daba?

Al salir, fue Linda quien rompió el silencio al darles por milésima vez las gracias por haberla salvado, y después añadió.

–Entonces, Jela… eres Jinx.

–Sí – admitió la hechicera pues ya no había manera de ocultarlo –. Pero no se lo cuentes a nadie.

–¿Qué no cuente lo mejor de ti? – se sorprendió la chica. Por su mirada, era obvio que tenía planeado decirle a todo el mundo cómo su extraña compañera de clases resultaba ser una ex villana que le había salvado la vida – ¿Por qué?

–La gente aún no está acostumbrada a esta faceta de mí y no quiero cambiar las cosas como están justo ahora.

–Ya veo – se decepcionó Linda.

La casa de Linda no quedaba muy lejos de ahí, así que cubrieron la distancia que quedaba, andando a pie. Era una casa bonita, en un barrio tranquilo. Jinx envidió el estilo de vida que Linda tenía, pero no le deseaba mal alguno.

Se detuvieron en el porche y Linda repitió una vez más sus agradecimientos. Abrazó a Jinx hasta casi sacarle el aire y después reparó en Kid Flash. Lo abrazó también y pegó su cara a la de él. Jinx entendió que iba a besarlo, así que desvió la mirada, no tenía por qué ver eso. Si no lo veía, sería como si nunca hubiera sucedido. ¿Cómo decía el dicho? _Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente._ Así que se dio media vuelta y se entretuvo mirando el suelo. Con sus grietas oscuras, las hormigas caminando, la tierra…

–No, Linda – escuchó que dijo Kid Flash –. No otra vez – Jinx abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y volteó a ver a los dos muchachos, sin dar crédito a sus oídos. Kid Flash se había alejado un paso, y Linda tenía la sorpresa y la decepción dibujadas en el rostro –. Ya tuvimos nuestro tiempo y yo… – Kid Flash se rascó la nuca y se puso rojo. Linda Park volteó a ver a Jinx y compuso una expresión de tristeza.

–Entiendo – dijo, sonriendo de lado, apretando los labios. Sus ojos no sonrieron, sino que estaban un poco enrojecidos –. Está bien.

En ese momento, un hombre bigotón abrió la puerta de la casa. Kid Flash reaccionó rápido y se llevó a Jinx de ahí. Los dos se escondieron detrás de un árbol, hasta que se aseguraron de que Linda entraba sana y salva a su hogar.

–¿Qué fue todo eso? – preguntó Jinx – Creía que tú y Linda eran novios.

–Lo fuimos… hace mucho, y ya.

–Pero creí que…

Kid Flash se acercó desmesuradamente a ella y le dio un tierno beso en la frente. Las rodillas de Jinx flaquearon y sintió que se desvanecía.

–¿Podemos no hablar de eso? – le pidió Kid Flash.

Jinx se aferró a sus brazos para no caerse. Kid Flash la miraba desde arriba, desde los buenos veinte centímetros que le sacaba de estatura. Jinx sintió que se perdía en su mirada. En sus bellos ojos azules como el cielo.

–¿Qué fue eso? – le preguntó al cabo de unos segundos.

–Fue mi manera de agradecerte – le explicó el pelirrojo–, por haber decidido que serás una titán.

–Kid Flash yo…

–Shhh – Kid Flash le puso un dedo sobre los labios –. ¿O me vas a obligar a darte otro?

Kid Flash se rio con picardía ante la expresión de debilidad que se apoderó de Jinx y aprovechó su desasosiego para subirla a su espalda y llevársela de ahí. Jinx se sentía tan embobada que ni siquiera hizo caso de la horrible sensación que le asaltaba cada vez que se veía obligada a acompañar a Kid Flash en una de sus carreras.

Tenía los ojos cerrados pero todo lo veía de color de rosa.

«Lo hubiera obligado a darme otro» se reprochó, sintiendo una estúpida sonrisa dibujarse en su rostro.


	6. Capítulo VI: Entre unicornios negros

**Disclaimer:** Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen. A DC sí.

* * *

 **Capítulo VI**

 **Entre unicornios negros**

«¿Por qué no entiendo? ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en eso?».

Jinx rodaba de un lado a otro sobre su cama. Tenía en la mano la última rosa roja que había recibido, y no paraba de observarla, como si oculto en algún pétalo, estuvieran las respuestas que tanto buscaba.

Sobre el tocador, había un gran florero, donde Jinx iba poniendo todas las flores cuando conseguía desecarlas y adquirían un color tan oscuro que parecía negro. Le daba a su habitación un toque algo lúgubre pero a ella le gustaba. El color negro le encantaba y le encantaba más aún ver esas rosas y saber que todas y cada una de ellas se las había dado Kid Flash.

Pero, ¿por qué? Aún no lo entendía muy bien. Ya tenía claro que el pelirrojo velocista no quería volver a andar con Linda, y eso había representado un gran alivio para Jinx. Pero también entendía que Kid Flash tampoco buscaba una relación con Jinx, porque si fuera así le tendría algo más de confianza, ¿no?

«Me diría su nombre, me dejaría ver su rostro, me hablaría de su familia, me diría qué le gusta hacer y me confiaría todos sus sueños».

Sabía lo que a Kid Flash le gustaba hacer: coquetear. Y eso era bastante molesto. Si Jinx le gustara, Kid Flash no flirtearía con todas las chicas estando ella presente. Si quisiera a Jinx de verdad, no se comportaría como un mujeriego en ningún momento, ni siquiera lo pensaría.

Tres días atrás, había habido una reunión de titanes. No una reunión estratégica, sino más bien una fiesta. Kid Flash obligó a Jinx a ir, a pesar de que ella insistiera mil veces que no era una titán y que no debía estar ahí. En cuanto pusieron un pie en casa de Argent, Kid Flash corrió a coquetear con todas las titanes que ahí estaban: Bumblebee, Wonder Girl, Pantha, Kole, Supergirl y la mismísima anfitriona, Argent. Si Starfire y Raven hubieran estado ahí, también se habría hecho el estúpido con ellas. Les habría guiñado el ojo al tiempo que les decía " _encanto"_ o les afirmaba lo hermosas que eran.

«¿Recibirán también una rosa roja todos los días?».

Jinx fantaseaba. Le gustaba pensar situaciones bobas donde ella y Kid Flash se confesaban un mutuo amor tierno y sincero, donde las coqueterías de él eran producto de su imaginación y donde ella era una chica más extrovertida que se animaba a decirle lo que sentía.

Pero eso no sucedería. No existía tal amor entre ellos. Las coqueterías no eran producto de su imaginación. Y finalmente, debido a lo insegura que le hacían sentir las situaciones anteriores, nunca le diría lo que de verdad sentía.

Pero todo cambió cuando Kid Flash robó su bloc de dibujo.

Jinx lo había dejado sobre su cama y había ido a la cocina para tomar un refrigerio. En ese momento, el tonto de Kid Flash hizo vibrar sus moléculas a través de la puerta y entró al departamento de Jinx.

–¿No entiendes lo que es la privacidad? – Jinx se llevó un puño a la cadera y frunció el ceño, haciendo caso omiso del remolino de mariposas que había puesto en marcha dentro de su estómago.

–¿Privacidad? – Kid Flash sonrió con discreción – ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó al tiempo que abría la puerta del refrigerador y hurgaba algo para calmar su voraz apetito – ¿Qué es lo que quieres ocultar de mí, slowpoke?

–Todo. Igual que tú…

–¿No te cansas de decirme siempre lo mismo? – Kid Flash se rio – ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿A qué escuela vas? ¿A qué hora sales por el pan? Vamos, Jinxy. Necesito tener privacidad.

«Arrrg».

Jinx agarró el cojín de su sillón y lo arrojó a Kid Flash. El chico estaba tan ocupado devorando su emparedado que ni siquiera con su súper velocidad pudo esquivarlo.

–¡ _Jeyy_! ¿Por qué _hififte efo_? – de su boca salían expulsadas migas de pan.

Jinx cogió el otro cojín y apuntó hacia su cara. Esta vez Kid Flash reaccionó rápido. Corrió hacia ella y la tumbó sobre el sofá que le quedaba justo detrás.

–Porque te odio – exclamó y comenzó a darle golpes en la cara, el cuello, los brazos y cada parte de su cuerpo que estaba expuesta al mortífero almohadón.

Kid Flash se defendió haciéndole cosquillas en los costados. Jinx se retorcía y reía como loca, pero no paró su ataque brutal. Entonces Kid Flash hizo uso de su súper velocidad y las cosquillas se volvieron una verdadera tortura. Jinx fue incapaz de asestarle más golpes y sólo pudo enroscarse sobre sí misma, girar de un lado a otro o arquear su cuerpo como si fuera un gusanito de piel gris y pelo rosa.

–Jajajajajajajaja… Kid Flash… Jajajajajajajaja… Jajajajaja… ¡Detente!

– _Kid Flish, jijiji, ditinti_ – la imitó con una voz verdaderamente molesta –. No, porque te odio.

El ataque de cosquillas continuó y continuó.

–Jajajajajajajaja – las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas –. ¡Para!

–Di por favor.

–No. Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja.

–Jaja, dilo.

–Jajajajajajaja, ¡POR FAVOR! – Kid Flash se detuvo –. Ah – respiró Jinx –. Gracias – se incorporó de nuevo y se limpió las lágrimas de la cara –. Creí que…

–Cambié de opinión.

–¡NOOOO! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. ¡KID FLASH DETENTE!

El suplicio terminó sólo hasta que Jinx admitió que no lo odiaba.

–Ya lo sabía, es imposible odiarme. Yo tampoco te odio – el chico le revoloteó el cabello. Entonces, su mirada se clavó en algo que estaba en el cuarto de Jinx –. ¿Qué es eso?

–¿Qué cosa?

El chico corrió a su habitación y volvió con algo azul en las manos. Jinx tardó una milésima de segundo en reconocer ese algo azul y sintió que su corazón se detuvo un segundo.

–No veas eso. Devuélvemelo – le ordenó.

–Ah, sigues dibujando – Kid Flash esquivó a Jinx y pasó de hoja en el bloc –. Tienes una obsesión por los unicornios, ¿no?

–Kid Flash, dámelo.

–¿Por qué siempre intentas evitar que lo vea? Eres buena dibujando ponis. ¿También dibujas ositos cariñositos?

La hechicera le lanzó un rayo rosado que el velocista evadió con la mayor facilidad. Entonces fue tras él pero él comenzó a correr por todo el departamento.

–Kid Flash, es mío. Devuélvemelo ya.

–¿Qué es lo que ocultas de mí, Jinxy? – Kid Flash iba tan rápido que Jinx sólo veía una mancha alargada, roja y amarilla moviéndose de un lado a otro – Slowpoke – volvió a llamarla –, tus dibujos son geniales – su voz se escuchaba un momento a la izquierda, al siguiente a la derecha, luego atrás; parecía que estaba en todas partes –. Unicornio negro, unicornio negro, unicornio de colores… ¡Ah! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Un unicornio negro.

Jinx temía lanzar sus rayos de poder porque podía terminar con un Kid Flash ileso y un hogar destruido, algo así como había quedado la Torre T tiempo atrás, en aquella mortalmente aburrida celebración de la victoria.

–Unicornio negro con rosa. Dos unicornios blancos. Unicornio negro. Mi cara. Unicornio ne… ¿Mi cara?

–¡No!

¡BAM!

–¡OUCH!

¡CRACK! ¡TRAZ! ¡BRRRUUM!

El departamento quedó cubierto por una nube de polvo. Jinx empezó a toser y tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para encontrar a Kid Flash en medio de los escombros y de todo el caos, sin embargo, sus oídos le fueron de más ayuda, él también estaba tosiendo y aparte profería unos _"¡ah, ah, ah!"_ de dolor.

Llegó hasta él y vio el librero que le había caído encima y la pared de cemento donde su silueta se había marcado por el impacto pero que no logró atravesar. Kid Flash estaba tirado en el suelo, y afortunadamente sus heridas y huesos rotos curaban rápido, porque de otra manera, nadie podría resultar bien luego de un golpe como ese. De cualquier forma, se vio obligada a preguntar:

–¿Kid Flash, estás bien?

El muchacho pasó una mano por su cara para quitarse el polvo, movió la cabeza en gesto afirmativo y tosió un par de veces más. Jinx lo ayudó a sentarse.

–Ah, mis costillas – se quejó el chico.

Jinx no le hizo mucho caso. Sabía que se curaría pronto. Lo que le importaba más, era encontrar su bloc de dibujo. Lo halló a unos pasos de Kid Flash. Estaba abierto en el primer boceto que había hecho de él. Uno donde estaba su rostro envuelto en cientos de corazoncitos rojos y con la leyenda " _I love you_ ".

«Mierda».

Era el más ridículo de todos.

Levantó la mirada, y observó a Kid Flash observándola.

«Doble mierda».

–¿Te… te gusto, Jinx? – preguntó con pesar.

Jinx se sintió como un animalito siendo acorralado porque no tenía a donde huir y lo único que pudo hacer fue mover la cabeza de arriba abajo.

Kid Flash no dijo nada, sólo se puso de pie con cierta dificultad.

–Pediré a alguien que arregle esto, Jinx.

–Kid Flash yo…

–Debo irme, lo siento.

Kid Flash desapareció en menos de un parpadeo, no sin antes asegurarse de por lo menos, barrer el polvo y los escombros. El departamento quedó reluciente pero una parte de él seguía destruido.

Jinx permaneció perpleja un minuto, luego dos, diez, treinta y sesenta. Sacudió la cabeza y se dijo que no podía seguir así. Hojeó el resto de sus dibujos y agradeció en su interior que Kid Flash sólo hubiera visto el primero.

Llegó la noche y después el amanecer, luego el ocaso. Kid Flash no dio signos de existencia. Jinx suspiró. No era la primera vez que el velocista desaparecía ante una noticia desconcertante para él. La primera vez que lo hizo, volvió al cabo de unas horas. Y ya habían pasado unas horas pero él no volvía. Pasó un día y después tres. ¿Acaso le parecía más impactante enterarse de que Jinx estaba enamorada de él que otras cosas que Jinx había hecho durante su vida como criminal? ¿Qué pasaba dentro de la mente de ese tipo?

«¿Qué voy a hacer ahora que ya se enteró? ¿Actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada?».

Podría hacer eso si él decidía hacer lo mismo. Ambos podrían ignorar el evento ocurrido y listo. Seguirían pelándose como siempre. La vida volvería a la normalidad. Pero, ¿y si Kid Flash no podía olvidar eso? ¿Y si decidía apartarse de Jinx?

Eso sería lo peor. Jinx estaba verdaderamente encariñada con Kid Flash. Lo quería como no había querido a ningún otro chico. Pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos, ¿cómo no sentir un gran afecto por él? Era su mejor amigo y jamás había tenido un amigo como él, a pesar de que no supiera realmente quién era el chico tras la máscara. No quería distanciarse de él. No quería perder a su único y verdadero mejor amigo. No le importaba ya si sus sentimientos eran rechazados, sólo quería que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes.

En la escuela Jinx pasaba el tiempo preguntándose qué pasaría por la mente de Kid Flash. Ya habían pasado tres días. ¡Tres días!

«¿Será que ya no quiere saber nada de mí?»

¿Por qué? ¿Sólo por un tonto dibujo? Ojalá nunca lo hubiera visto.

Aquella noche, al salir de clases corrió hasta la estación del tren, y del tren a su departamento. El hoyo que había dejado en el muro ya había sido rellenado con cemento. Alguien lo había hecho mientras Jinx estaba fuera de casa. El librero había sido repuesto por uno idéntico.

Jinx le llamó a Cyborg y le preguntó por el paradero de Kid Flash pero el joven titán no sabía nada. Las noticias indicaban que la ciudad estaba muy tranquila así que el velocista no había tenido trabajo que fuera digno de salir en los medios. Jinx no tenía manera de saber nada sobre su súper héroe favorito porque al no tener un comunicador T por no ser titán no podía comunicarse con él. Y como no sabía quién era Kid Flash tampoco sabía cuál era su número de celular o su cuenta de facebook. Jinx tampoco tenía el número de otros titanes aparte de Cyborg.

–Si sabes algo de él, ¿me lo dirías Cyborg?

Victor Stone. A Cyborg sí lo conocía por su verdadero nombre pero el muchacho prefería ser llamado así. Jinx también prefería ser Jinx antes que Jela Ige.

–Él está bien. Estoy seguro – intentó tranquilizarla.

–Yo también lo sé. Es sólo que... no he sabido nada de él en estos últimos días. No es necesario que le digas que pregunté por él. Sólo... me basta con saber que todo está en orden.

–¿Todo bien entre ustedes dos?

–Sí, Cy. Gracias.

Al día siguiente, Cyborg le devolvió la llamada.

–Hablé con él por el comunicador. Dice que todo marcha bien. Pero, yo lo noté raro, como que anda en la luna. No sé si me explico.

Más días pasaron. Las rosas rojas dejaron de aparecer. Jinx no se acostumbraba a toda esa tranquilidad y tiempo libre que tenía, pero debía acostumbrarse porque al parecer, Kid Flash no iba a volver. O por lo menos, no pronto. Así que siguió asistiendo a sus clases y también, siguió trabajando como jardinera de los Allen.

Intentó concentrarse en otras cosas. Por ejemplo, necesitaba conseguir otro empleo. Si Kid Flash desaparecía de su vida, entonces quería decir que ya no le ayudaría a pagar la renta. Y Jinx debía entonces conseguir dinero a como diera lugar. De manera honesta, claro.

Cuando salía a las calles, miraba al interior de cada local y supermercado con la intención de encontrar algún letrero que anunciara que se buscaba empleado con las características que ella pudiera cumplir, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado. Nunca lo había estado.

Un día, Linda Park la alcanzó en un pasillo de la escuela. Desde lo ocurrido con Plasmus, las dos se habían hecho amigas, así que Linda se sintió con la obligación de preguntarle por qué se veía tan desanimada.

–Es que no encuentro empleo – mintió, parcialmente. Ya tenía uno, pero necesitaba otro para los fines de semana. El verdadero motivo de su ánimo era Kid Flash.

Linda arqueó una ceja y le dijo que ella trabajaba en una cafetería. Prometió preguntarle a su jefe si necesitaba a una asistente más.

Mientras tanto, Jinx pasaba sus fines de semana viendo la tele o navegando por la internet. No había noticias del velocista, pero sí de ciertos crímenes llevados a cabo por todos aquellos ex miembros de la Hermandad del Mal que habían conseguido fugarse de la cárcel. Robos y asaltos, las transgresiones no pasaban de ahí, afortunadamente, pero aun así cada vez eran más y más, y parecía que los Jóvenes Titanes estaban teniendo problemas para capturarlos de nuevo. Ella no era una titán, así que se convenció de que no era de su incumbencia preocuparse por eso.

Sin embargo, sí que le daba curiosidad saber qué había pasado con su antiguo equipo. ¿Habrían vuelto a la vieja guarida en Jump City los muy tontos o habrían adquirido un nuevo cuartel? Bueno, si hubieran vuelto a su antiguo hogar, los titanes ya lo sabrían y ya los habrían capturado. Quizá ni siquiera siguieran juntos. Muchas veces, Jinx llegó a pensar que el único motivo por el cual el equipo se mantenía junto, era ella, su líder.

Linda Park le llamó un viernes para comunicarle que su jefe estaba interesado en contratarla y que debía presentarse a primera hora en la cafetería _Der Heißen Kaffee_. Jinx así lo hizo, y pronto quedó contratada. Linda era su compañera de trabajo así que pronto se hicieron más que sólo simples amigas.

A los clientes les gustaba la televisión encendida mientras tomaban sus bebidas y panecillos, y Jinx aprovechaba eso para ver las noticias y entender qué acontecía en la ciudad. Uno de esos fines de semana, un trágico acontecimiento fue transmitido en vivo. Había habido una explosión gigante en un gran banco de Jump City, y muchas personas habían resultado heridas; dos, habían muerto. Los autores del incidente, fueron reconocidos como Cinderblock, Mumbo Jumbo y Kyd Wikkyd. Jinx sintió un escalofrío correrle por la médula espinal al reconocer el nombre de su serio ex compañero. Los titanes sólo habían atrapado a Mumbo. Kyd Wikkyd y Cinderblock escaparon con todo el botín.

–¿No es él miembro del H.I.V.E. FIVE? – cuestionó Linda cuando consideró que nadie los escuchaba.

–El H.I.V.E. FIVE se disolvió hace meses. Pero sí, él formaba parte de nosotros – le concedió la razón.

–¿Y no te dan ganas de detenerlo?

Jinx arqueó una ceja y separó la vista de las tazas que estaba lavando para volverse hacia Linda.

–¿Por qué?

–Bueno – Linda titubeó y movió un pie en el suelo –… porque ya eres una de las buenas. Y conoces a tu equipo, es decir, tu ex equipo. Estoy segura de que sabrías dónde buscarlos y cómo detenerlos. ¿No crees que serías una gran titán? – Linda sonrió levemente y luego se puso seria de nuevo y añadió – Las cosas que están pasando últimamente me ponen los pelos de punta.

Jinx se dio cuenta de que un cliente había escuchado su conversación y eso la asustó mucho. Era un hombre de saco marrón, sombrero negro y lentes oscuros.

-A mí también me asusta lo que está pasando hoy en día – les confió el señor con una voz rasposa y salió de la cafetería.

La hechicera supuso que el hombre no había escuchado lo suficiente como para adivinar la verdadera identidad de Jinx y eso la tranquilizó bastante.

Más tarde, consideró la conversación seriamente. Probablemente lo que le decía Linda era cierto. Pero, eso era tarea de los Jóvenes Titanes, no de ella. Y ella no quería ser una Joven Titán. No era ese su lugar y el líder nunca la aceptaría, al igual que muchos otros.

Tristemente, una parte de ella pensó que Kid Flash le aconsejaría lo mismo que Linda. Aunque, ¿quién lo sabía? El muchacho no se había presentado para decírselo.

Esa noche, al terminar su jornada de trabajo, volvió a su casa y aventó su mochila al sillón. Se lavó la cara y las manos para removerse el maquillaje; se quitó la peluca y se puso su pijama. Se acostó en su cama y vio las horas transcurrir lentamente en su reloj de mesa. Tenía mucho sueño y se sentía muy cansada, pero no podía dormir. Un millón de pensamientos le atravesaban la mente y no la dejaban en paz. Ni siquiera el cuerpo cálido de Señora Trapeador sobre su abdomen sirvió para tranquilizarla.

Así que puso a calentar agua para hacer té, y mientras tanto salió al balcón de su departamento. Le gustaba pasar el tiempo ahí, porque era muy fresco y podía ver buena parte de la ciudad desde ahí arriba. Aparte, abajo, en la calle, las personas y los carros se veían tan pequeños que parecían de juguete. No obstante, a esas altas horas de la madrugada, nadie deambulaba por las calles. Se dejó caer sobre el pequeño sofá que en el balcón tenía y se dispuso a permanecer ahí un rato.

Se puso a observar el cielo.

Ya había pasado un mes y comenzaba a hacerse a la idea de que tendría que acostumbrarse a su ausencia. A la ausencia de Kid Flash, claro. ¿De quién más? Había seguido adelante con su vida, como se lo había propuesto. Le había echado muchas ganas a la escuela y a sus dos trabajos, pero aún sentía que necesitaba de los consejos de su amigo y de las risas que compartían juntos. También echaba de menos las mañanas que pasaban juntos haciendo la tarea.

La luna brillaba con gran esplendor. Las estrellas titilaban con alegría. El viento mecía las nubes, anunciando que vendría una fuerte lluvia al amanecer.

A esas horas de la madrugada, la ciudad estaba sumida en el más absoluto silencio. Ni un alma se escuchaba en kilómetros a la redonda. Sólo era Jinx, su amiga la soledad y su eterno vigilante, el cielo que todo lo veía y todo lo sabía.

Cyborg le había dicho que Kid Flash estaba en la luna. Jinx le preguntó a la luna que por qué no le devolvía a Kid Flash. La luna permaneció muda, como siempre. El conejo en ella ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada cuando Jinx formuló la pregunta y fue entonces cuando supo que ese conejo no era su Señor Pachoncito, como siempre lo había creído.

Entonces, Jinx le preguntó a las estrellas si sabían dónde estaba Kid Flash si no era en la luna. Pero las estrellas siguieron brillando y ofreciendo de vez en cuando destellos rojos, como si Kid Flash estuviera corriendo en ellas, de un lado a otro. Lo único que parecieron contestarle fue que Kid Flash estaba a cientos de millones de años luz de distancia. Jinx creyó que eso podría ser cierto. Así se sentía.

Desanimada, le preguntó a las nubes si Kid Flash volvería a hablarle. Las nubes se posaron sobre ella y pasaron de largo; con su silencio parecieron responderle a Jinx.

Esos silencios le hablaban de cosas que a menudo no quería escuchar.

* * *

¡Hola! Sólo quería decirles que esa última frase, no la inventé yo, me inspiré en un autor a quien pueden encontrar en facebook buscándolo como "Leunam" y que escribe cosas realmente hermosas. Se los recomiendo mucho si están enamorad s y les gusta leer poesía, y si no lo están, pues también jaja. El pensamiento original dice así: "Tus silencios me hablan de las cosas que a menudo no quiero escuchar".

Por cierto, ya llevamos un 60% de la historia. Quedan cuatro capítulos más y concluyo :O

Y bueno, eso fue todo por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado. Saludos :)


	7. CapítuloVII:El borrón amarillo escarlata

¡Hola, hola! ¿Ya leyeron el título del capítulo? ¿Saben lo que significa? ¡KF está de vuelta...! ¿O no? D:

 **Disclaimer:** Los Jóvenes Titanes le pertenecen a DC.

* * *

 **Capítulo VII**

 **El borrón amarillo escarlata**

Los villanos estaban fuera de control.

Jinx lo veía en todas partes: periódicos, televisión, internet. Incluso en las redes sociales, la gente compartía alarmas. A Jinx todo le resultaba muy raro porque siempre había visto las cosas desde el punto de vista de un maleante, no de los civiles. Era una experiencia totalmente nueva. Sentía el miedo de las personas de salir a la calle sólo a comprar fruta o pan. Sus compañeros de la escuela se cuidaban entre sí, y se acompañaban unos a otros de la escuela al tren y viceversa. Jinx les enseñó algunas técnicas de defensa personal, aunque sabía que ante un verdadero villano, no serviría de mucho. Sus compañeros habían ya conocido el poder de Plasmus y otros habían visto a otros enemigos a través de las noticias; sabían que unos cuantos golpes no les servirían para defenderse, pero aun así aceptaron con gusto las clases de Jinx.

Al principio, la inseguridad sólo ocurría en ciudades demasiado grandes, como Nueva York o Jump City, pero con el paso de las semanas, se extendió hasta ciudades no tan grandes, como Central City o Keystone City. Así que, con el tiempo, Jinx se acostumbró a ver a Kid Flash en los noticieros. Y cada vez que lo hacía, cambiaba de canal o cerraba la página de internet. Había decidido olvidarse de él por completo. No sólo porque le dolía verlo, también porque se sentía enojada con él. ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Abandonarla así, de esa manera? ¡Ja! Jinx no lloraría por su ausencia.

Jinx, también decidió otra cosa: Iría a Jump City y encontraría a los miembros de su antiguo equipo. Hasta el momento, sólo había visto y oído hablar de Kyd Wikkyd, así que con él empezaría. Lo que quería lograr, era reformarlos. Hacerlos cambiar de opinión. Mostrarles la otra cara de la moneda. Decirles que tenían más opciones, que no debían ser siempre unos malhechores. Ofrecerles ayuda, así como una vez Ki… es decir, cierto chico le ayudó a ella. Kyd Wikkyd había sido acusado de robo de un banco, daño inmobiliario, daño a decenas de personas y homicidio de dos. Jinx conocía muy bien a Kyd Wikkyd y dudaba que todo lo que se le inculpaba fuera obra suya. Tal vez el robo sí… ¿pero los asesinatos? No, eso no. Eso más bien olía a Mumbo o Cinderblock. Jinx lo encontraría y le ayudaría a demostrar su inocencia.

El primer día de sus vacaciones de verano, se puso unas mallas de rayas negras y violeta, un vestido negro con cuello morado, un collar a juego y sus botas negras de plataformas. Se peinó con dos coletas como si fueran cuernos, se maquilló los ojos y se aplicó rubor rosa. Pronto, volvió a tener el mismo aspecto que tenía cuando pertenecía al H.I.V.E. FIVE.

Viajó a Jump City y lo primero que hizo fue ir hacia su antiguo cuartel. Lo más seguro era que ningún miembro estuviera ahí, pero de todas formas, debía comprobarlo. Kid Flash le había contado que había puesto detectores por todo el complejo, así que en cuanto alguien pusiera un pie dentro del cuartel, sonarían las alarmas. Pero Gizmo era un genio con las máquinas, si quisiera vivir en el cuartel podría desactivar las alarmas y quedarse tranquilo.

Justo como lo imaginaba, el cuartel estaba completamente abandonado. Por las capas de polvo y mugre, Jinx entendió que nadie había habitado ahí desde que ella lo dejó, así que no se entretuvo, ni siquiera entró realmente porque no quería activar alguna alarma. Echó un rápido vistazo y se alejó de ahí. Pasó los siguientes días averiguando el paradero de sus viejos camaradas. Afortunadamente había encargado a Señora Trapeador con Linda, porque de otra forma, se habría quedado sola en el departamento de Central City, sin nadie que la atendiera y la alimentara.

Andaba casi todo el día vagando por la ciudad, en los sitios donde había habido algún avistamiento de los villanos, intentando averiguar qué se traían entre manos y cuál sería su siguiente movimiento. Parecía que lo único que buscaban era dinero: asaltos a la gente que deambulaba sola por las calles, asaltos a bancos y supermercados. Lo único que buscaban, hasta ese momento, era salir de su miseria, o eso pensaba ella. Jinx tachó en un mapa todos los lugares que ya habían sido asaltados, intentando disminuir los posibles siguientes ataques. A pesar de todo, seguían existiendo miles de sitios en riesgo de ser atacados. Jinx decidió que simplemente deambularía de un lado a otro de la ciudad, escuchando las noticias hasta que tuviera un destino al cuál acudir.

Todos los días siguientes fueron muy monótonos hasta que finalmente, Jinx presenció una plaza comercial derrumbarse a media noche, lo cual fue un alivio porque sabía que a esas horas, casi nadie o nadie saldría herido.

Pero cielos, ¿qué estaban pensando? No era necesario destruir un centro comercial para robar dinero. Era estúpido e innecesario.

Cruzó la calle y se internó entre los escombros. Iba alerta, por si era necesario atacar, pero, lo primero que vio moverse, para su gran alivio, fue a Kyd Wikkyd. Jinx corrió hacia él y se preparó mentalmente. Sabía que era sólo cuestión de minutos para que los policías y los Jóvenes Titanes estuvieran ahí.

–¡Kyd Wikkyd! – lo llamó en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para que la escuchara. Kyd Wikkyd escarbaba en los escombros, tratando de encontrar algo, pero al escuchar su nombre dejó de hacer eso y se puso a buscar por todas partes el origen de la voz – Soy yo, Jinx – dio unos pasos más y quedó a la luz de la luna, donde Kyd Wikkyd pudo verla.

El muchacho sólo arqueó una ceja. Nunca hablaba. Era un chico misterioso.

De entre los escombros emergió una piedra gigante con aspecto humanoide. Era Cinderblock. Probablemente había sido él quien ocasionó aquél desastre. Kyd era algo más astuto como para causar ese alboroto.

Jinx se puso en posición de ataque pero Kyd Wikkyd se interpuso entre ellos. Sus ojos rojos permanecían inexpresivos, pero Jinx supo que si atacaba a Cinderblock, Kyd Wikkyd la atacaría a ella. Aun así, tuvo que intentarlo. Aquél monstruo estaba causando muchos daños en la ciudad y alguien tenía que detenerlo.

Justo como lo había pensado, el chico de negro intervino. Abrió un portal en donde entró el rayo rosa y se perdió. Después, abrió otro justo detrás de Jinx y le asestó una patada, tirándola al suelo el tiempo suficiente como para que Cinderblock se escapara corriendo. Jinx se levantó rápidamente y empezó a correr hacia la nube de polvo que el villano dejó. Kyd Wikkyd le bloqueó el paso, así que Jinx tuvo que frenar en seco. Se descuidó demasiado porque su antiguo compañero aprovechó su confusión para asestarle un golpe con su capa. La chica retrocedió y conjuró esferas rosas en ambas manos.

–Detente, Kyd Wikkyd. Este no es tu estilo. ¿Por qué te aliaste con esos dos? Puedes hacer cosas mucho mejores de las que te imaginas.

El joven misterioso decidió no escucharla y lanzó otro golpe que Jinx consiguió esquivar a tiempo. Entonces, decidió que el chico no le haría caso a menos que lo obligara. Sintió sus ojos encenderse de un brillo rosado y comenzó a lanzarle rayos de mala suerte. Kyd Wikkyd en cuanto apenas los esquivaba.

Por su parte, Kyd Wikkyd desaparecía y aparecía de nuevo en los lugares menos sospechados, desconcertando a Jinx y posicionándose en ventaja momentáneamente.

La batalla se prolongó por lo que parecieron ser horas, aunque claro, no lo fueron, porque de ser así, los titanes o los policías ya habrían llegado.

Los dos conocían tan bien el estilo de pelea del otro, que era casi imposible que alguno venciera. Cada vez que Jinx lanzaba un rayo Kyd Wikkyd lo esquivaba o lo enviaba a alguno de sus portales. Y cada vez que Kyd Wikkyd desaparecía, Jinx se ponía atenta para encontrarlo en su nuevo sitio y continuar el ciclo infinito de sus peleas. Pronto, Jinx sintió gotas de sudor perlar su frente. Ni siquiera al enfrentar al gran Plasmus se había sentido así de agotada. Pero no podía rendirse. Debía derrocar a Kyd Wikkyd, que lucía tan cansado como ella.

Hubo un momento en el que Kyd Wikkyd vaciló. Seguramente desaparecer y aparecer requería mucha más energía que lanzar cientos de rayos de mala suerte rosada. Así que el chico, tomó un segundo de su tiempo para jadear y Jinx lo aprovechó para envolverlo en un anillo de magia rosada, como si fuera una soga de la que era imposible escapar, incluso con sus poderes místicos. Kyd Wikkyd se retorció de un lado a otro, pero no consiguió nada. Jinx se acercó con cautela, aún manteniendo la trampa con su mano derecha.

–¿Qué pretenden Kyd Wikkyd? ¿Por qué de repente todos atacan por todo el país? ¿Cómo consiguieron escapar de la cárcel? – la respuesta muda de Kyd Wikkyd pareció decirle todo, es decir, nada – Eres leal a tus nuevos compañeros, ¿no es cierto? – Kyd Wikkyd apretó los labios y frunció levemente el ceño – Son unos tontos. Tarde o temprano los capturarán, al igual que a ti justo ahora – se acercó todavía más –. Pero esto no tiene por qué ser así. Tú eres mucho más hábil e inteligente que todos ellos y estás en el bando equivocado. Créeme. No tienes por qué vivir huyendo de las autoridades, puedes cambiar y ser mejor. Puedes abandonar a tus compañeros y dejar todo eso atrás. Sólo tienes que demostrar que tus intenciones son buenas. Sólo tienes que confesar qué están tramando y cuáles serán sus siguientes movimientos – Jinx desvaneció el anillo de magia y Kyd Wikkyd cayó sobre la pila de escombros. La hechicera lo ayudó a ponerse de pie –. Sé que no hablas mucho, pero puedes decirme lo que estás pensando. No sé qué es lo que cruza por tu cabeza. ¿Te unirás a nosotros? – le extendió una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

Su ex compañero tomó la mano de Jinx y se levantó. Alzó una ceja y con la mirada pareció preguntarle: "¿quiénes somos _nosotros_?".

Jinx sacudió la cabeza porque por un momento pensó en contestarle: "Los Jóvenes Titanes".

–La gente que no quiere ver a otros siendo agredidos ni lastimados. Somos los que trabajamos honestamente para llevar comida a nuestras mesas y saciar nuestros estómagos. Mi tiempo como villana terminó, Kyd. Y él tuyo también debería…

Un estrépito los hizo sobresaltar. Jinx volteó y observó que justo detrás de ella, se abría un hoyo en el muro y por ahí entraban los Jóvenes Titanes: Robin, Raven, Starfire, Cyborg y Chico Bestia. Jinx sintió un nudo en su estómago. Eso no era lo que quería ver justo en ese momento. ¡Aun no había logrado convencer a Kyd Wikkyd!

–¡Titanes, al ataque! – ordenó el líder de los cinco.

–¡No! – exclamó Jinx extendiendo ambos brazos, pero nadie le hizo caso.

Decenas de starbolts fueron disparados; un láser azul atravesó el aire; varios boomerangs fueron lanzados; una sombra inundó toda la estancia y se escuchó el rugido de un león aproximándose.

–Mi tiempo como villano acaba de empezar – susurró Kyd Wikkyd al oído de Jinx, segundos antes de desaparecer.

Jinx se sintió erizarse. Aquella, era, quizás, la tercera vez que escuchaba la voz de Kyd Wikkyd. Un escalofrío le recorrió toda la médula. Ahora entendía por qué no hablaba tan seguido. Su voz llenaba de terror.

Los Jóvenes Titanes detuvieron el ataque en ese momento. Jinx quedó de frente a todos ellos, con unos cuantos escombros separándolos.

–Lo ayudaste a escapar – la acusó Robin.

–Estaba convenciéndolo de que me contara sus planes – apuntó Jinx sintiendo sus mejillas encenderse de coraje.

–Te vimos – replicó el chico –. ¡Titanes…!

–¡Esperen! – un borrón amarillo escarlata pasó cruzando entre ellos y se detuvo junto a Jinx – Está diciendo la verdad. Sólo trataba de convencer a Kyd Wikkyd de unirse a los nuestros.

Jinx sintió como si su corazón omitiera un latido y luego comenzara a latir con una violenta rapidez. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Después de casi dos meses, esa no era la manera en la que esperaba encontrarlo. De pronto, sintió la ira reptarle desde el estómago y apoderarse de ella.

Cada titán compuso una expresión de sorpresa. Cyborg parecía contento de no tener que atacarla. Todos miraron a Robin, en espera de instrucciones.

–Sé lo que vi, Kid Flash – espetó Robin –. Estaba con él y nos entretuvo para que pudiera escapar.

–¡Eso es…! – quiso gritar Jinx pero Kid Flash la cayó poniéndole una mano sobre su brazo.

–Estoy diciéndote que Jinx sólo quería convencerlo de que cambiara de bando. Nunca pretendió aliarse con él en sus crímenes – Kid Flash lucía muy serio. Incluso daba un poquito de miedo.

Jinx nunca lo había visto así.

–¿Qué si quiere engañarnos? – prosiguió el líder de los titanes – Tal vez es eso lo que quiere. Es muy sospechoso que se haya elevado tanto la tasa de crímenes en la ciudad y que ella se mantenga con un perfil bajo. Podríamos interrogarla y descubrir la verdad.

–No harás eso. Si digo que Jinx está de nuestro lado, es porque es verdad. ¿O estás llamándome mentiroso? – a continuación hubo un momento de silencio tenso. Jinx sintió un montón de emociones apoderarse de ella. Kid Flash cortó el momento explicando: – Estaba patrullando por la ciudad cuando escuché el derrumbe y vine aquí de inmediato. Vi todo lo que sucedía. Kyd Wikkyd atacó a Jinx y Cinderblock escapó. Empezaron a pelear hasta que Jinx lo contuvo e intentó convencerlo de que abandonara el lado del mal. Después, llegaron ustedes y Kyd Wikkyd aprovechó para escapar. Eso es lo que pasó.

A Jinx casi se le cae la boca de sorpresa. ¿Si él estuvo ahí todo el tiempo, por qué no hizo nada para ayudarla? ¿Acaso la estaba poniendo a prueba también? ¡Oh, ese idiota! ¡Pudo haber detenido a Cinderblock y no lo hizo!

Robin frunció el ceño. Y lo pensó durante varios segundos. Después, pareció ceder.

–Creeré en lo que pasó – dijo el líder de los titanes y observó significativamente a Jinx, como diciendo " _Aún no confío en ti_ " –. Titanes, en marcha – el chico dio media vuelta y desapareció por donde había entrado.

Raven fue la primera en seguir sus pasos. Después Starfire y Chico Bestia, quienes le mandaron miradas tristes, que decían " _estamos contigo, Jinx_ ". Finalmente, Cyborg se fue, no sin antes despedirse.

–Nos veremos después.

Entonces, sólo quedaron Jinx y Kid Flash. La hechicera giró la mirada sólo para encontrarse con los ojos de Kid Flash clavados sobre los suyos. Intentó decir algo pero ninguna palabra le salió de la boca. Así que optó por alejarse de ahí sin decir nada. ¡Cuántas cosas le hubiera gustado reclamarle!

–Jinx – la llamó Kid Flash –, lo siento.

Jinx apretó los puños. ¿Acaso pensaba que con esas dos palabras bastarían para arreglar todo? Kid Flash la había abandonado y dejado en el olvido sin darle ni siquiera una explicación. Había pasado un mes y medio desde la última vez que se vieron. Un mes y medio de incertidumbres. Ni siquiera podía negar que también se había sentido algo sola y triste. Un " _Jinx, lo siento_ ", definitivamente no arreglaba nada de nada. Tampoco la cara de perro triste ni el hecho de que la había defendido hacía unos cuantos minutos.

Siguió avanzando e hizo oídos sordos a lo que le dijo Kid Flash. Afuera del centro comercial, se escuchaban las sirenas de las patrullas que comenzaban a llegar. Seguramente los titanes se encargarían de dar las debidas explicaciones y trazar un plan para capturar a los culpables de aquello.

–Jinx, espera – Kid Flash la alcanzó –. De verdad, lo siento.

–Ya te escuché una vez, Kid Flash. Ahora, déjame en paz. Debo volver a casa.

Lo empujó con el hombro y salió a la calle. Tenía planeado volver a Central City aquella misma noche. No podía entretenerse o perdería el último autobús.

–Jinx, yo…

Jinx se detuvo en seco y lo confrontó.

–¿No me escuchaste? ¡Dé–ja–me–en–paz!

Se alejó de él a pasos agigantados. Sentía su corazón retumbar con violencia contra su pecho. Una parte de ella quería agradecerle por haberla apoyado frente a Robin, pero la otra parte, quería hacerlo trizas por todo lo demás. Decidió no hacerle caso a ninguna de sus mitades y seguir adelante.

Kid Flash era muy testarudo. Se plantó frente a ella y le obstruyó el paso.

–Por lo menos déjame explicarte las cosas, ¿quieres? – lucía igual de serio que antes y algo molesto.

–¡No, no quiero! – ella también estaba muy molesta – Me harté de tu actitud, así que no me importa ya lo que tengas que decir. ¡Sólo déjame! Si tanto te repugnó mi atracción hacia ti, no es necesario que me lo digas. Y si sólo querías irte, pues bien, vete, ¡vete!

–¿Repugnar…? ¿Qué tonterías dices? – Kid Flash estaba elevando el tono de su voz – ¡Estás…!

–¡Estoy cansada de ti!

–¡Estás diciendo cosas sin sentido!

–¡Lo que no tiene sentido es que sigas aquí!

–¡Si tan sólo me dejaras hablar!

–¿¡Hablar qué!? ¿¡Por qué esperaste casi dos me…!?

Kid Flash golpeó la pared del edificio que tenían a un lado.

–¡Jinx, te amo!


	8. Capítulo VIII: Pecas

**Disclaimer:** Los Jóvenes Titanes pertenecerme a mí no.

* * *

 **Capítulo VIII**

 **Pecas**

«Te amo» repitió su inconsciente.

Jinx recordó todas las rosas rojas que había recibido del velocista pero también recordó la ausencia de éstas durante las semanas pasadas. Se sintió contrariada.

«Te amo» resonó en su mente.

Entonces pensó en todos los gestos lindos que Kid Flash había tenido hacia ella: el departamento, el trabajo con los Allen, el televisor y la visita a la simbólica tumba de Señor Pachoncito, pero también recordó las coqueterías del chico con todas las miembros de los Jóvenes Titanes: con Raven, Wonder Girl, Argent, Pantha y las demás. Entonces su perplejidad se transformó en disgusto.

«Te amo» escuchó una vez más en su interior.

Se acordó de todos los consejos que Kid Flash le había dado, y también del apoyo brindado desde el momento en el que se conocieron, pero entonces no pudo ignorar la falta de confianza, los secretos y la manera en que la abandonó tras enterarse de que a ella le gustaba él.

¿Acaso el chico trataba de jugar con ella? Sus palabras decían una cosa pero sus acciones demostraban claramente otra. Quizá, de alguna manera se interesara por ella, pero como una amiga o algo así, no como algo más. No como alguien que mereciera escuchar ese " _te amo_ ".

Jinx hubiera preferido que no le dijera nada, porque ahora las cosas le parecían muy confusas. Sentía que estaba jugando con ella.

Sus se llenaron de lágrimas pero la chica puso todo de sí misma para evitar que escaparan y Kid Flash las viera.

–¿Jinx? – la llamó. Alzó una ceja y puso las comisuras de sus labios hacia abajo. Al parecer toda la frustración de segundos atrás había desaparecido y ahora la perplejidad se apoderaba del muchacho.

–Estás… – Jinx disimuló un gemido tosiendo un par de veces.

–¿Cómo dices? – se preocupó Kid Flash.

Jinx respiró un par de veces para poder calmarse y hablar sin convertirse en un charco de lágrimas.

–Estás lastimándome justo ahora – soltó rápidamente. Tan rápido que incluso Kid Flash podría haberse asombrado de la velocidad empleada al pronunciar aquellas palabras.

El muy tonto se revisó los pies para asegurarse de que no la estaba pisando.

–¿Por qué…? – comenzó diciendo pero Jinx no lo dejó terminar.

–Porque estás mintiendo – quería gritarle, despedazar su linda carita y tirar cada trozo al desagüe. Quería aniquilarlo –. No me _amas_ – sintió que la palabra sonaba rara cuando ella la pronunciaba. Después de todo, nunca había amado a nadie más que a ella misma, y nadie la había amado sino ella –. Probablemente te gusta mi físico o mi forma de ser, o te caigo bien, pero por favor no me digas eso si sabes que no es verdad. Yo no mentía cuando me preguntaste si me gustabas así que tú no me mientas ahora – se pasó el dedo índice por el borde inferior de un ojo y luego de otro, limpiándose las lágrimas que con tanto esfuerzo contenía –. Duele – la voz se le quebró con aquella última palabra. Era como si Kid Flash se estuviera burlando de ella, pero de un asunto muy delicado.

Siguió su camino y dejó atrás a Kid Flash, que no pudo decir nada en su defensa. Había avanzado unos cincuenta metros cuando el muchacho le dio alcance.

–No miento. Lo que digo es verdad.

–¿Entonces por qué te fuiste? – Jinx ni siquiera se detuvo para hablar con él.

–Porque estaba confundido – le dijo. Jinx iba a decir algo pero él le ganó la palabra –. Me empezaste a gustar desde que te vi por primera vez, en el museo. Pero creí que jamás te iba a gustar yo. ¡Creí que querías andar con Cyborg! ¡Tú misma me lo dijiste!

–Yo nunca te dije eso – se quejó.

–La vez que te encontré cantando…

–Jamás te dije que fuera Cyborg.

–Pero llegó Cyborg, y yo hacía mal tercio… Además, Chico Bestia me dijo que en la Academia Colmena ustedes dos…

–Anduvimos, pero él me mintió y nunca pasó nada. Igual que tú ahora me mientes.

–No estoy mintiendo – Kid Flash elevó su tono de voz.

–¿Entonces por qué te fuiste tanto tiempo y no me dijiste nada? ¿Tan difícil era hacer una pequeña llamada? " _Hola, Jinx. Estoy confundido. Nos veremos luego, algún día_ ". ¿Qué te costaba hacer eso? ¿Te importó lo que yo sentía, acaso? – Jinx sentía que iba a explotar – ¡Simplemente te fuiste sin dejarme alguna explicación! ¡Eres un idiota!

–¡Sí, ya lo sé!

Jinx quedó perpleja.

¿Kid Flash, el gran y arrogante Kid Flash, estaba admitiendo ser un idiota?

–Lo sé. Y debí haberme dado cuenta de que lo que sentía por ti era más que una simple atracción, pero tardé mucho en hacerlo. Por eso me fui. No quería lastimarte. En mi mente estabas tú, pero también estaba Linda y todas las demás titanes y yo no sabía qué sentía por ti – Jinx no se sintió muy bien al escuchar eso. ¿Así que a Kid Flash de verdad le gustaban todas las mujeres que conocía? Eso dolía –. Y sé que eso sonó muy mal, pero es la verdad. Estoy siendo sincero. Sé que al alejarme te hice más daño que bien, pero no sabía qué más hacer, no quería convertirte en una más de mis… de mis… Yo no quería que tú fueras simplemente una…

–¿Una chica más con la que coquetear? – le ayudó Jinx, sintiéndose más enfadada aún.

Una expresión de dolor cruzó el rostro de Kid Flash.

–Sí – dijo en un tono casi inaudible –. Sé que soy un estúpido, lo sé – se rascó la cabeza y bajó la mirada mientras seguía andando tras los pasos de Jinx –. Pero funcionó. Me di cuenta de que no eres una chica más. Jinx… – Kid Flash alzó la vista y le cortó de nuevo el paso a la hechicera. Jinx desvió la mirada, porque le daba pena la expresión de sufrimiento y contrariedad que tenía el chico; le hacía casi olvidar su propio enojo –. Jinx el momento en el que vi el dibujo que hiciste de mí fue… impactante, asombroso. Fue como una bomba de sensaciones que no habría sabido cómo describir. Pero ahora lo sé. Me sentí feliz y halagado. Recobré la esperanza. Supe que yo era más afortunado que Cyborg y que cualquier otro chico de este planeta –. Kid Flash tomó delicadamente su mentón entre sus dedos y le hizo girar la cara hasta que Jinx no tuvo otra alternativa sino mirarlo de frente. Entonces apoyó sus brazos sobre los hombros de Jinx y acercó mucho su rostro al de ella –. Jinx eres una chica fuerte, poderosa e inteligente. Eres compasiva, noble, divertida y creativa. Eres persistente y trabajadora. Eres tan hermosa… Jinx, no me hace falta ser un genio para comprenderlo. Estoy loco por ti. No estaba mintiendo. Te amo – poco a poco fue acercando más y más su cara. Cerró los ojos y Jinx hizo lo mismo, pero más lentamente. Apenas sintió sus labios rozar los suyos cuando se apartó de golpe.

¡Qué cosas tan bonitas le había dicho! Pero de todas formas, seguía sin creerle. Así que lo empujó con sus dos manos y siguió adelante. Ya casi llegaba a la estación del tren donde tomaría un tren que la llevaría a la estación de autobuses donde tomaría un autobús que la llevara a Central City. Sí, ser una hechicera sin capacidad de volar en escoba era algo agobiador.

Kid Flash probablemente no se imaginaba que Jinx haría eso, porque se quedó plantado como tonto. Jinx volvió la cabeza y le dijo:

–Casi me la creo, Kid Flash. Que pases una linda noche.

Lo que quería era que pasara la peor de las noches, sufriendo tanto como seguramente lo haría ella.

Se abrazó el cuerpo y continuó con su trayecto. Ojalá fuera una niña tonta a quien se le engaña fácilmente y pudiera creerle a Kid Flash. Pero no lo era. Ya no. Tal vez unos años antes habría caído, pero la vida la había golpeado tantas veces que se había convertido en un hueso difícil de roer.

–Estoy siendo honesto. Es más, soy el chico más honesto con vida –. Jinx se detuvo y se obligó a voltear a verlo sólo para que el chico pudiera observar cómo ponía los ojos en blanco. Después, siguió por la banqueta –. De acuerdo, fue una mala broma – corrió otra vez a su lado –. Mi nombre es Wallace Rudolph West – dijo de repente. Jinx se paró en seco y dio un giro de 180° –. Pero me llaman Wally. Tengo 17 años, potencialmente 18. Vivo en la calle Rutland, 185. Asisto a la escuela Isaac Newton, de Central City. Soy hijo único y mi tío es Flash, el hombre más rápido con vida – Kid… Wallace Rudolph West dio unos pasos más en dirección a Jinx –. Adquirí mis poderes en un accidente que ocurrió en un laboratorio donde yo estaba – avanzó y de nuevo quedó frente a frente con Jinx –. Soy Kid Flash cuando traigo el traje; ayudante de Flash, miembro de los Jóvenes Titanes y algún día de la Liga de la Justicia. Pero cuando me quito la máscara… – tomó las manos de Jinx y se las llevó a su cara. Jinx hizo lo que por tanto tiempo había anhelado hacer. Tomó el látex amarillo entre sus dedos y lo llevó hacia arriba. Lentamente y con muchísimo cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de ver lo que había bajo aquella máscara – Cuando me quito la máscara no soy más que Wally West.

«¡Oh dios mío, tiene pecas! ¡Tiene pecas!».

Casi saltaba, y reía y lloraba de la emoción ahí mismo, todo al mismo tiempo.

Se llevó una mano a la boca y no supo qué decir o qué hacer.

Su cara no era para nada como se la había imaginado. Era como mil veces mejor. Las pecas no hacían sino hacerlo parecer más atractivo y al mismo tiempo más tierno. Sus ojos se veían más grandes y sus pestañas más abundantes. Sus cejas eran gruesas y también eran pelirrojas. Todo en él era pelirrojo. Sonrió de lado y se le marcó un agujerito en su mejilla. Jinx no podía creerlo.

–¿Por qué esperaste todo este tiempo? – logró articular.

–No lo sé. Era divertido – el chico se encogió de hombros.

–Kid Fl…

–Wally – la corrigió.

–Wally eres un…

–Un idiota. Sí, ya lo sé. Me encanta hacerte enojar, ¿sabes? Creo que me gustaba ver tu cara de contrariedad cada vez que no te decía algo de mí. Pero ahora ya no habrá más secretos. Lo prometo. Ya entendí que fue algo estúpido y no quiero lastimarte otra vez. No puedo prometerte que dejaré de ser un idiota pero prometo que en la medida de lo posible dejaré de hacer idioteces. Seré tu idiota. Sólo tuyo. ¿Qué dices?

Su sonrisa era un millón de veces más encantadora cuando no tenía la máscara puesta.

–¿Qué digo de qué? – se confundió.

Fue el turno de él de poner los ojos en blanco y soltar un gemido de frustración. Jinx estaba 100% segura de que la estaba imitando. El muy idiota… Y eso que ya no iba a hacer idioteces.

Kid Flash se puso sobre una rodilla y tomó una mano de Jinx.

–Jinx, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

–Oh, Kid Flash, ponte…

–Wally – la corrigió otra vez.

–Wally, ponte de pie. Todo esto es muy ridículo.

–No hasta que me digas que sí.

–Bien, sí.

–No, así no. Dilo bien. Yo te lo pedí bien.

–¿Bien cómo?

–Sólo dilo.

Jinx no supo si reírse de la situación o quejarse de frustración. Estaban en la calle, a altas horas de la noche, peleando por una tontería así.

–Sí, Kid Flash, quiero…

–¡Wally! – rezongó el muchacho.

Jinx lo miró directamente a los ojos.

–Wally West, quiero ser tu novia – una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Kid Flash y Jinx empezó a reírse como boba –. Ya ponte de pie, por favor.

–Como guste, madame.

Kid Flash hizo la finta de querer abrazarla pero Jinx se lo impidió, colocando la punta de su dedo sobre el pecho del velocista, clavándole una uña y asegurándose de que el chico escuchara sus términos.

–Pero nunca volverás a desaparecer sin avisarme antes.

–Lo juro.

–Ni coquetearás con ninguna otra chica.

–Hecho.

–Bien.

–Ahora que ya eres también una titán trabajaremos juntos y…

–¡Hey! Yo nunca accedía a… ah… mmm…

Los labios de Kid Flash cortaron la objeción de Jinx y la obligaron a callar. Nunca antes se habían besado pero era como si ya lo hubieran hecho cientos de miles de veces. Se movían al mismo ritmo, como si fuera una danza ya conocida por los dos. Cada vez que Jinx atrapaba el labio inferior de Kid Flash entre los suyos, un impulso eléctrico le corría por todo el cuerpo y la obligaba a pegarse más al muchacho. Y cuando sintió algo húmedo queriendo entrar a su boca no puso ninguna objeción, solamente subió sus brazos y los colocó alrededor del cuello de su nuevo novio.

–Oh, Wally.

* * *

¡El capítulo más corto de la historia de mis capítulos!

Pero espero que haya sido de su completo agrado.

Que estén bien, saludos :D


	9. Capítulo IX: Citas

**Disclaimer:** Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, son de DC

* * *

 **Capítulo IX**

 **Citas**

 _Querido diario:_

 _¿Alguna vez te has sentido tan enamorado que piensas que todo es color de rosa? ¿Te has sentido tan feliz y dichoso de estar con ese alguien porque ese alguien te hace sentir único y especial? ¿Te has dado cuenta de que eres lo único que atraviesa la mente de esa persona cuando están juntos y cuando no también? ¿Te has sentido desesperado por volver a ver a esa persona? ¿Lo has extrañado incluso cuando estás con ese alguien? ¿Te ha hecho pensar que tu vida adquirió un nuevo sentido?_

 _¿Sí?_

 _Bueno, me da mucho gusto, de verdad que sí. Aunque seas un diario y cualquiera diga que los diarios no tienen sentimientos, yo sé que sí. Y me siento feliz de que estés experimentando todas esas cosas lindas. Seguramente la pluma también se siente muy enamorada de ti, dado que no quiere despegarse ni un segundo de tus suaves y amarillentas hojas de papel…_

 _Ahora bien, seguramente estás pensando, querido diario, que me siento igual que tú._

 _Ja, ternurita._

 _¿Podrías explicarme cómo son todas esas sensaciones?_

 _PORQUE LO ÚNICO QUE PUEDO PENSAR EN ESTE PRECISO MOMENTO ES EN LO MUCHO QUE ODIO A WALLACE RUDOLPH WEST, ALIAS KID FLASH, ALIAS EL IDIOTA QUE SE HACE LLAMAR MI NOVIO._

 _LO ODIO, LO ODIO, LO ODIO._

 _¡AAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHH!_

 _DESEARÍA NUNCA HABERLO CONOCIDO._

 _LO OOOOOOOODIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOO._

 _¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS…?_

 _Lo siento._

 _Lo siento._

 _Disculpa._

 _Ya._

 _Me alteré. Pero ahora todo está mejor. Gracias por existir, querido diario. No pretendí asustarte. Dejaré a la Señora Pluma metida entre tus páginas para que se te pase este trago amargo que te he hecho vivir._

 _Con mucho amor, J.I.N.X._

Bufó y releyó su breve nota. En el tiempo que había pasado desde que se hicieron novios, Kid Fla… es decir, Wally West ya la había hecho enojar por lo menos tres veces. La primera fue porque acordaron desayunar juntos, pero lo que pasó fue que Jinx terminó desayunando sola porque cada vez que Kid… Wally se sentaba con ella, recibía una llamada de emergencia y debía irse. Y tres de las cinco llamadas de emergencia fueron de chicas que querían saber si era cierto que ya no andaba soltero. ¿Por qué no simplemente les dijo que era cierto y les colgaba? ¿Por qué tenía que ir con ellas?

Ki… Wally notó el fastidio de Jinx, le pidió perdón y le prometió que comerían juntos. Pero nunca se presentó a la hora de la comida. Jinx no se hubiera molestado tanto si Kid Flash le hubiera avisado... Wally West... Como sea.

Y finalmente, cuando Jinx, rendida y agotada, entró a su habitación ese mismo día, encontró a Kid Flash tranquilamente recostado en su cama, comiéndose sus galletas, LEYENDO su diario. Ese fue el colmo. Jinx lo hechizó y como el muchacho estaba tan absorto leyendo las tonterías que ella ahí escribía, no pudo esquivarlo.

Jinx se había sentido feliz de poder hacerle daño. Y se sintió aún mejor cuando lo dejó sin palabras al sacarlo de su departamento. Hasta Señora Trapeador se había quedado asombrada.

Lo peor de todo fue que esos tres acontecimientos habían sucedido en un mismo día, esto es, unas horas después de la noche en que Wally le dijo toda la verdad. Ni siquiera veinticuatro horas de noviazgo y ya las cosas iban mal. Jinx tuvo el presentimiento de que esa no era la forma de empezar bien una relación.

Acababa de cerrar la tapa de su diario cuando sintió su celular vibrar sobre la cama. Era un aparato nuevo. Kid Flash se lo regaló hacía apenas un par de horas. Dijo que ya que ella no tenía un comunicador T, y como debían estar en constante contacto pues eso era lo que las parejas hacían, se lo regalaría. Entonces el único que hasta entonces le había mandado mensajes y llamado, era Wally.

 _JIIIIIIIINX! Lo siento de vdd. Podemos salir a cenar? Prometo que esta vez nada saldra mal. Tenemos mucho que celebrar no crees? te quiero_

Jinx no había contestado sus llamadas y había encantado todas sus puertas, ventanas y paredes, así él nunca podría entrar. Decidió hacerse del rogar esperando unos minutos más antes de contestarle. Mientras tanto, llegaron más mensajes.

 _jinx, contesta mis llamadas plx :(_

 _JIIIIIIINX :(_

 _jinx, si me contestas correctamente esto dejare de molestarte: Adivina quien es la chica más linda del universo :3_

 _espero tu respuesta :)_

 _contesta_

 _hey Jinx! Sé que estás leyendo esto_

 _xk t gusta hacerme sufrir?_

 _bien, ya me enojé, no estoy para tus berrinches :(_

 _es broma Jinx, no estoy enojado_

El celular no paraba de sonar. Kid Flash mandaba mensajes y hacía llamadas a una razón de diez por segundo. Jinx resopló, tomó el celular y empezó a escribir un mensaje de texto. Mientras tanto le llegaron más mensajes.

 _k hace un chino con una capucha?_

 _te rindes?_

 _CAPUCCINO! xD_

 _jajajajaja, entiendes?_

 _capucha-chino..._

 _capu-chino!_

 _jinx, hello?:c_

 _HELLO FROM THE OTHER SIIIIDEEEEEE!_

También le llegó un mensaje de un número que no tenía registrado.

 _hola, guapa ;)_

Jinx no pudo evitar reír un poco. Borró su mensaje y empezó a escribir uno nuevo. Lo envió rápidamente y se sintió orgullosa porque alcanzó a hacerlo antes de recibir una docena de nuevos mensajes de Kid Flash.

 **Sé que eres tú, Kid Flash.**

 _no soy kid flash! no para ti, jinxy :*_

 _y aparte este es el telefono de mi mama. puedes contestarme al orto?_

 _Otro*_

 _Error de dedo_

Una sonrisa asomó por las comisuras de Jinx y volvió a redactar un mensaje.

 **No me digas Jinxy.**

 _de acuerdo jinxa! ya no estas enojada?_

 **¡No soy Jinxa!**

 _puedo llamarte jela?_

 _jajaja ige?_

 _ok, no_

 _contesta plx_

 **¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Y qué significa "plx", "xoxo", "xD", "xk" y todas esos signos de puntuación raros? Pareces idiota… ah, espera, ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!**

 _:3_

 _me encantas Jinxy_

 _cuantas veces debo de decirtelo?_

 _ya vas a dejar de contestarme –.–_

 _son abreviaturas y los signos forman caritas, voltea tu celular en sentido horizontal_

 _plx=please, xoxo=besos y abrazos, xk= por que_

 _asi escribe todo mundo, no es como que estemos haciendo un trabajo para la escuela_

 _eres la persona más desesperante para tener una conversacion normal por mensajes de texto_

 _lo sabías?_

 **¿No fuiste a la primaria o qué? Escribe bien y pon acentos.**

 _Yes, mom_

Como Jinx no contestó a los últimos mensajes, Kid Flash marcó y en esta ocasión decidió sí atender la llamada.

– _¡Jinx! Finalmente. Creí que nunca volvería a escuchar tu linda voz._

–Y yo creí que el celular jamás dejaría de sonar.

Hubo un rato de silencio, así que Jinx preguntó:

–¿Qué?

 _–_ _¿Sí vas a querer salir a cenar conmigo?_

Jinx frunció la boca.

–No lo sé. ¿Vas a querer tú?

 _–_ _¡Claro que quiero! Pues te estoy invitando, tontita._

–¿Sí? Es que no estaba muy segura. Como también me invitaste a desayunar y comer…

 _–_ _Ya sé_ – la voz de Kid Flash sonó triste –. _Escucha, ni siquiera la Hermandad del Mal podrá hacer que me separe de ti esta noche._

–¡Kid Flash no es eso lo que quiero!

 _–_ _¡Wally!_

–¿Qué?

 _–_ _Mi nombre es Wally, Jinxy. No es tan difícil de recordar, ¿o sí?_

–Bien, _Wally_ , me malinterpretas. No me molesta que tengas que salir a salvar el mundo. Después de todo, es lo que haces y…

– _¡Espera, espera! ¡Por favor, espera! Ábreme la puerta, ¿sí?_

Jinx quitó el hechizo que tenía protegiendo toda su casa y salió a recibir a Wally. Ahí estaba él, sin traje y esperaba que también sin secretos.

–Ahora sí, ¿qué decías?

La bruja dejó escapar un bufido.

–No lo sé, me cortaste la inspiración.

–Vamos, yo sé que te acuerdas.

Jinx apretó los labios y se hizo a un lado para que Wally pasara. Entonces cerró la puerta y le dijo:

–Decía que no me importa si te vas para rescatar a alguien o para combatir a un enemigo o simplemente porque los Jóvenes Titanes te necesitan de niñera, de verdad que no… – Wally abrió la boca para decir algo pero Jinx le ganó la palabra – Al fin y al cabo te conocí siendo un súper héroe, y me en… me ena… – Wally estaba sonriendo como estúpido, ampliando cada vez más y más la longitud de su boca – ¡Quita esa sonrisa de tonto!

–No puedo – dijo sonriendo aún más –. Termina lo que ibas a decir, ¿sí? ¿Jinxy, por favor?

–Si ya sabes lo que voy a decir no tiene sentido que lo diga yo – rezongó, cruzándose de brazos.

Estaba siendo muy inmadura, lo sabía. Casi tanto como él. Pero no podía evitarlo. Wally West se acercó peligrosamente a ella y la tomó de las manos haciendo que relajara los brazos y no pudiera cruzarlos.

–Tiene todo el sentido del mundo cuando lo dices tú – le dijo. Jinx apretó los labios con fuerza –. Dilo, vamos. Di que te enamoraste de mí, anda, por favor – Jinx apretó todavía más los labios y se apartó de un golpe de Kid Flash.

–El punto es que lo que me molestó fue que prefirieras estar con otras chicas antes que conmigo – empezó a enumerar las cosas levantando su dedo –. Y que no me avisaras que no podrías ir a comer – levantó el segundo –. Y que leyeras mi diario – levantó el tercero. Ese probablemente fue el que más le molestó –. ¿Qué no sabes que hay cosas que no puedo compartir con nadie? El hecho de que empecemos a andar no significa que ya no debe haber algo de privacidad entre nosotros dos.

Wally tomó los dedos de Jinx entre sus manos y dijo.

–Esas chicas querían saber si era cierto que empecé a andar contigo. Era importante para mí aclarar la verdad. Y para que lo sepas, también había un chico. No quiero explicártelo justo ahora, pero en otra ocasión sí. Después de todo, debe haber algo de privacidad entre nosotros dos, ¿no? – Wally rio e hizo que Jinx doblara un dedo, de tal forma que sólo quedaban levantados dos –. No te avisé que no iría a comer porque de verdad estaba en un aprieto. Robaron La Casa del Diamante y cuando llegué al sitio tuve que enfrentarme a Kyd Wykkyd y su amigo. Al final huyeron y destruyeron mi celular, ¿sabes? Tuve que comprar uno nuevo pero para cuando lo hice ya estabas enojada y no contestabas a mis llamadas – compuso una sonrisa incómoda –. Supongo que había mil maneras de no hacerte esperar dos horas y de verdad lo siento mucho. A veces, para ser el chico más rápido con vida, soy muy lento, ¿verdad? – bajó el otro dedo de Jinx y ahora sólo quedaba uno levantado –. Me desesperé, así que vine a buscarte a tu departamento, pero como aún no llegabas me aburrí y tu diario me pedía a gritos que lo leyera. La última vez que agarré algo sin tu permiso descubrí que me amabas, ¿quién sabía que encontraría en esta ocasión? – los ojos de Jinx se tornaron de un rosa brillante – Evidentemente no encontré nada, Jinxy, más que todo tu desprecio y un ataque que me dolió mucho –. Jinx se tranquilizó y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad –. Y lo siento por todo eso. De verdad, no creí que ocasionaría problemas – Wally cerró la mano de Jinx en un puño y ya no había ningún dedo levantado.

Jinx dejó escapar un suspiro.

–Yo lo siento por enojarme tan fácilmente – Jinx desvió la mirada –. Supongo que hoy los dos aprendimos cosas importantes el uno del otro, ¿no?

Wally movió la cabeza de arriba abajo.

–¿Ya estamos bien entonces? – quiso saber el pelirrojo.

–Sí.

–¿Vamos a ir a cenar?

–Pues ya qué – contestó Jinx sonriendo de lado. Kid Flash acercó su rostro para besarla pero Jinx se escabulló y corrió a su cuarto.

–No puedo salir con esta apariencia si tú saldrás sin el traje de Kid Flash. Así que tendrás que esperar a que me arregle.

–Está bien – dijo él aunque por la manera en que torció la boca parecía que nada estaba bien. Seguramente se enojó porque Jinx no le dio el beso que esperaba obtener.

–Por cierto – Jinx recordó algo que no había tenido oportunidad de decir hasta entonces –, aquél fin de semana, en la cafetería... ¿Tú eras el hombre de saco, sombrero y lentes oscuros?

–Me descubriste. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

–¡Fui una tonta! Tú me espiabas y yo pasé una eternidad sin tener noticias de ti.

–Cielos, no – se quejó Kid Flash... Wally –. ¿Otra discusión?

Jinx dejó escapar una risita.

–Sólo quería que supieras, que cuando quieras pasar desapercibido, no uses algo tan llamativo.

–No hay mejor disfraz que el estar a la vista de todos, querida.

Jinx sólo sonrió de lado. Era algo reconfortante saber que a pesar de todo, Wally había estado al pendiente de ella.

Una hora después Jinx salió de su habitación con mil capas de maquillaje que le daban a su piel el aspecto de… bueno, de piel de humano normal. También llevaba puesto un gorro gris que ocultaba casi todo su cabello y los poquitos pelos que lograban asomarse, los tapó con una gran bufanda. Llevaba un suéter largo, mallas y botas. Y sus manos las tapó con el único par de guantes que tenía. Eran vacaciones de verano, así que lucía muy fuera de moda, pero si se entretenía en pintar también sus brazos y sus piernas para usar algo más fresco, entonces tardaría una hora más y la verdad era que comenzaba a tener hambre.

–Extraño el rosa – admitió Kid… Wally.

Jinx se encogió de hombros. Se volteó a ver al espejo y reconsideró la posibilidad de pintarse también las extremidades. Estaba segura de que lucía ridícula. ¿Bufanda en verano? ¿Quién vestía eso? Una parte de ella deseaba poder salir con su apariencia propia, pero era demasiado arriesgado, tenía una identidad que proteger. Pero de todas formas quería hacerlo. Quería que el mundo la aceptara tal y como era. Quería que todos olvidaran a la Jinx villana y se acostumbraran a la Jinx civil.

–¿Jinx? – la sacó de sus pensamientos Wally – No pretendí hacerte sentir incómoda. También me gustas así.

Jinx dejó croquetas en el plato de Señora Trapeador y salió de su departamento, con Wally detrás de ella. Cerró la puerta con llave.

–¿Por qué tuve que salir de color gris y rosa? – se quejó. El velocista la tomó de la mano y avanzaron juntos por el pasillo hasta el elevador – Argent es roja, y luce genial así. ¿Pero rosa? ¿Y gris? ¿Por qué la genética fue tan cruel conmigo?

–Yo diría que es más blanco que gris, Jinxy. Y también luces genial. ¿Dirías que la naturaleza es cruel también con los tigres? ¿o qué hay de las cebras?

–Son animales, Wally.

–Mi maestra de biología dijo que también lo somos, ¿qué no fuiste a la primaria? – se burló y Jinx sonrió de lado – A veces eres más animal que otros pero…

–¡Hey!

Los dos rieron y entraron al elevador sintiéndose de mejor humor.

–¿Estás lista? – le preguntó el pelirrojo.

–Nunca lo estoy – contestó pero no le quedó de otra. Kid Flash la subió a su espalda y comenzó a correr.

Jinx ni siquiera pudo gritar porque al instante llegaron al restaurant. Era más bien una cafetería al aire libre, en una terraza de algún edificio alto. Escogieron una mesa cercana al barandal, para que pudieran asomarse hacia abajo cada vez que quisieran y pudieran gozar de una preciosa vista a la ciudad.

–¿Qué crees que busque Kyd Wykkyd? – le preguntó Jinx – Lo cierto es que pensaba convencerlo de que dejara el lado del mal porque supuse que no conocía algo mejor, como yo antes de conocerte. Pero estaba convencido de seguir robando y asaltando. Y dices que hoy te enfrentaste a él y a Cinderblock. ¿Para qué necesitarán tanto dinero?

–Ojalá lo supiera. Todo está muy extraño últimamente. El crimen ha aumentado mucho pero siento que cada delito que sucede en el país está relacionado con los miembros de la Hermandad del Mal que lograron huir… No lo sé Jinx, algo pasa… – dio un trago a su humeante bebida y un mordisco al pan de chocolate y preguntó: – ¿Te unirás a los Jóvenes Titanes y nos ayudarás a descubrir el misterio? Algo me dice que necesitaremos tanta ayuda como sea posible.

–¿Estás loco? No quiero. Sólo me interesa porque mis antiguos amigos están involucrados, no es más que mera curiosidad. Aparte, olvidas que tengo dos empleos, no tengo tiempo para ser una súper heroína. Y de cualquier manera, jamás podría ser una Jóven Titán, ellos nunca me aceptarían.

–¡Claro que sí! Sólo necesitan un poquito más de tiempo. Pero por lo pronto Starfire, Cyborg, Chico Bestia, los Titanes del Este y yo estamos encantados con la idea de tenerte en el equipo.

–Sí, pero Robin no, ni Raven…

–Ellos pronto te aceptarán. De cualquier forma, Jinxy…

–Hablemos de otra cosa – lo interrumpió.

Siempre se sentía incómoda cuando trataban ese tema. Wally aceptó y cambiaron el rumbo de la conversación hacia cosas más simples y tontas. Hubo un momento en el que Wally empezó a narrarle sus primeras excursiones como velocista. Lucía muy emocionado recordándolas todas y no paraba de hablar. Jinx pronto perdió el hilo de la conversación porque se puso a pensar en el chico que tenía enfrente. Veía mover sus labios pero no podía entenderle, lo único que oía eran sus propios pensamientos.

«Tuvo una buena infancia, rodeado de gente que lo quería y admiraba. Eso explica por qué ahora es cómo es. Siempre buscando ser el centro de atención con sus bromas y chistes, y también sus coqueterías. También por eso siempre tiene una buena actitud; su vida ha sido tan fácil, no conoce el sufrimiento. Pero estoy contenta por eso. Estoy contenta por él. Nunca podría desear lo contrario para él. No soportaría verlo triste o amargado, como siempre estoy yo. Tal vez por eso somos novios, ¡somos tan distintos! Oh, y míralo. Qué ojos tan soñadores tiene. Estoy segura de que me estaba hablando de la primera vez que alcanzó la velocidad del sonido. ¡Y cómo sonríe mientras habla! ¿Cómo lo logra? Hasta se le hacen agujeros en las mejillas. Oh, es tan encantador. ¡Qué guapo es! Y es mi novio, ¡ja! Sólo mío. Tomen eso, mujeres del mundo. Wally West es mío. Mi novio. Y no voy a compartirlo con ustedes».

–Jinx… ¡Tierra llamando a Jinx! – gritó Wally – ¿Estás escuchándome?

–¿Mmm? – Jinx se enderezó en su asiento.

–Te pregunté que si alguna vez habías visto un fantasma.

–Claro que no. Los fantasmas no existen - respondió, embobada. Apoyando la barbilla en sus manos mientras se disponía, de nuevo, a mirarlo hablar.

–Yo una vez vi uno. Mientras iba corriendo…

En ese momento un relámpago iluminó la noche. Los dos voltearon al cielo. Entonces sonó un rayo que los hizo saltar sobre sus sillas. Ninguno de los dos vio la lluvia venir hasta que ya estaba sobre ellos, mojándolos. Algunas personas gritaron y corrieron a refugiarse, como si el agua de lluvia fuera ácido corrosivo. Los meseros y el personal de la cafetería salieron corriendo a guardar las sillas, mesas y todo lo demás. Wally se puso de pie.

–Deberíamos irnos – le tendió una mano –, antes de que tu maquillaje se arruine.

Jinx la tomó y se paró también, pero no lo dejó cargarla para irse corriendo. Agarró el rostro de Wally entre sus manos y lo besó. Ni siquiera supo por qué lo hizo, simplemente lo hizo y se sintió genial. Su novio tardó unos segundos en agarrarle el ritmo porque no esperaba ser besado, ¡eran tan lento...! Pero al final cogió a Jinx de la cintura para atraerla más hacia él. Jinx rio mientras lo besaba porque no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. ¡Era un beso bajo la lluvia! Nunca había soñado con algo así, y ahora estaba pasando. Era tan romántico. Sólo tenía que ignorar el caos a su alrededor y listo. Sólo eran Wally y ella. SU NOVIO WALLY y ella.

–No te rías – se quejó Wally despegando sus labios pero haciendo que sus frentes y sus narices quedaran juntas, una frente a la otra.

–Es que… – intentó explicar Jinx pero Wally no la dejó. Atrapó su labio inferior entre los suyos y la siguió besando.

Jinx ya sabía qué escribiría esa noche en su diario.

–Ajammm… Umm, ¿disculpen? – llamó un mesero. Jinx se separó un segundo de Wally para prestarle atención al trabajador pero Wally no la dejó contestar ni una sola palabra – Vamos a cerrar temprano por la lluvia. Lo siento no pueden quedarse aquí.

Wally emitió un quejido. Algo así como los "¡aaaghh!" que Jinx solía decir a diario. Se separaron por fin y Wally sacó su cartera. Fueron a pagar adentro, donde estaba el cajero, y después, cuando se aseguraron de que nadie los veía, desaparecieron corriendo. Es decir, Wally corrió pero Jinx iba colgada a su espalda. La lluvia se sentía distinta cuando iban a esa velocidad. Era casi como si no la mojara. O sea, sí la mojaba pero no se sentía como si las gotas de agua tocaran a Jinx, era más bien como que Jinx las tocaba a ellas. Era raro de explicar, pero se sentía bien. Aparte, comenzaba a acostumbrarse a esas mortales carreras. Sin embargo, cuando tardaron más de cinco segundos en llegar a su destino, Jinx se preguntó a dónde estarían yendo.

Al final, llegaron al punto más alto del edificio más alto de Central City. Era algo así como una antena y ellos estaban sobre una placa de metal con muchos agujeros. Jinx se aferró con más fuerza a Wally.

–Estás estrangulándome, Slowpoke.

Así que Jinx tuvo que soltarse con cuidado. Wally se sentó y Jinx hizo lo mismo. Se sentía más segura sentada que de pie. Desde ese punto se veía toda la ciudad y era hermoso. Incluso se veía la nube traicionera que lloraba sobre Central City.

–Wow, no puedo creerlo – se asombró.

–¿Es lindo verdad? – Wally sonrió – Aquí venía cuando quería estar solo. Cuando mis padres me regañaban de manera injusta o cosas así. Una vez pasé un día entero en este lugar. A nadie le conté nunca que este es mi refugio. Hasta ahora…

Jinx quiso preguntar qué pasó en aquella ocasión en que estuvo ahí un día entero, pero mejor optó por corresponderle el beso a Wally. Se apartaron sólo para tomar aire, pero entonces los dos reconocieron un resplandor rojo al otro lado de la ciudad. Era llamativo porque parecía moverse, pero la lluvia evitaba que vieran a detalle qué era. Parecía flotar a varios metros sobre la calle.

–¿Qué podría ser eso?

–¿Un ovni? – se aventuró a decir el velocista.

En ese momento sonó el comunicador T del chico. Wally lo sacó con rapidez y al abrirlo vieron la cara de Robin.

–Kid Flash, hay problemas en Central. Gizmo y Mammoth fueron vistos incendiando un edificio y parece que no planean detenerse tan fácilmente.

Al instante, Jinx y Wally elevaron la vista del comunicador y volvieron a posar su mirada sobre la mancha roja de la ciudad. No era un ovni, era un edificio quemándose. Era el resultado de la maldad de Gizmo y Mammoth.

Ay, no.

–Les enseñaré a no meterse con mi ciudad – aseguró Wally y volvió a guardar el comunicador –. Debo irme.

–Voy contigo – determinó Jinx –. Necesitarás ayuda.

Wally asintió. De repente se había puesto muy serio. Bajaron a toda velocidad a la calle.

–Espera aquí.

Jinx terminó de tallar su cara y guardó su gorro y la bufanda. El cabello rosa le cayó sobre los hombros, así que se lo recogió en una coleta alta para que no le estorbara. También se quitó los pupilentes oscuros que llevaba puestos y sus ojos felinos volvieron a asomarse. Wally volvió con el spandex amarillo de Kid Flash puesto.

Llegaron al edificio en llamas en menos de un parpadeo. En la calle estaban todas las personas que habían logrado evacuar, así como los vecinos curiosos y algunos policías. Al parecer, los bomberos ya habían entrado para intentar sacar a las personas que aún no podían salir. Como Jinx observó, los pisos que se estaban quemando eran los que estaban hasta arriba; los últimos.

–Voy allá – avisó Kid Flash antes de desaparecer.

Jinx también corrió al interior del edificio, aunque claro, ni la décima parte de rápido que Kid Flash. Tenía que llegar pronto si aún había gente atrapada. Morir quemado sonaba como una muerte espantosa, así que no podía dejar que eso sucediera. Aparte, tenía que descubrir qué estaban tramando los antiguos miembros de su equipo.

Subió a toda velocidad por las escaleras de emergencia, donde chocó con algunos afortunados que habían conseguido escapar de las flamas. Llegó jadeando al piso quince donde el fuego apenas estaba haciendo daños, así que empezó por ahí. Recorrió los pasillos y fue hechizando cada puerta hasta romperla y poder entrar al departamento. Tenía que asegurarse de que no quedaba nadie. Las alarmas antiincendios se habían activado y aunque caía agua del techo, nada parecía detener el fuego. Ni siquiera la lluvia que se colaba a través de las ventanas abiertas.

Abrió la última puerta del pasillo y entró al departamento. Inspeccionó en la sala, la cocina y el baño; fue hasta que entró al dormitorio principal que encontró a una mujer echa un ovillo en el rincón de la habitación. Jinx se dirigió a ella avanzando con lentitud pero seguridad.

–Debe salir. El edificio está en llamas y todos sus vecinos ya han evacuado.

La mujer lloró con terror y se arrinconó más cuando Jinx avanzó hacia ella. Parecía que le tenía miedo. ¿Pero por qué? Sólo estaba intentando ayudar. Repitió con calma que debía salir y aparte añadió:

–Déjeme ayudarle. No pienso hacerle daño.

Algo explotó en el piso superior y esta vez hasta Jinx se asustó. Ella también temía por su vida. Abrió la boca para decirle a la señora que debían ponerse en marcha cuando escuchó algo removerse a sus espaldas, del otro lado del cuarto.

–Hola, Jinx.

Era una voz grave, gutural, pesada. Jinx giró al instante y descubrió a Mammoth sonriendo con calma, como si sólo fuera un encuentro casual entre dos viejos camaradas.

–Mammoth – siseó –. ¿Qué han hecho?

–¿Te refieres a esto? – preguntó con serenidad – Lo hicimos por ti, ¿te agrada?

–¡Esto es cruel y muy irresponsable! ¡Nunca querría algo así!

Otra explosión se escuchó en el piso superior. Jinx rogó en su interior que Kid Flash estuviera bien.

–Sólo queríamos verte y sabíamos que vendrías – le explicó –. Sabemos que los Jóvenes Titanes jamás van a quererte en su equipo, y la gente siempre te tendrá miedo, nunca van a aceptarte. Mira cómo te ve ella – apuntó con la cabeza a la señora y Jinx lo entendió. No le había hecho nada malo, pero la miraba casi con tanto temor como miraba a Mammoth –. Si alguna vez te arrepientes y piensas volver… – Mammoth extendió un sobre y lo dejó sobre el piso – Adiós, Jinx.

–¡Mammoth!

El tipo salió corriendo a través de las paredes del edificio, dejando aún más destrucción a su alrededor. Sonó otra explosión, esta vez en el piso quince, donde ellos estaban, tal vez en algún departamento vecino. Jinx habría ido tras Mammoth pero debía evacuar el lugar. Comenzó a sentir calor. Mucho calor. Adivinó que las llamas no tardarían en apoderarse de todo el lugar.

–¡Debemos irnos! – gritó, sintiéndose extrañamente molesta.

A la señora no le quedó otra alternativa más que hacerle caso, así que rápidamente se puso de pie, entre llantos y llamas, y se acercó a Jinx.

La bruja asintió con la cabeza y avanzó, asegurándose de llevarse el sobre que Mammoth había dejado en el suelo. Corrieron al exterior, hacia el pasillo que comunicaba todos los departamentos, pero fue un grave error porque ya todo estaba lleno de humo, y no podían ver ni respirar bien. Empezaron a toser con desesperación.

Jinx recordó los simulacros que realizaron en la escuela y le dijo a la mujer que debían arrastrarse hasta llegar a las escaleras. Las dos anduvieron con cuidado pero lo más rápido que pudieron y finalmente llegaron. En las escaleras no había tanto humo así que respiraron con gran alivio. Ahora sólo quedaba bajar quince pisos, pero sería más fácil.

Un gran estrépito puso a Jinx en alerta justo a tiempo cuando una onda expansiva de fuego avanzaba hacia ellas. Extendió una barrera de magia que les sirvió como escudo y afortunadamente no pasó nada, pero dejó muy debilitada a Jinx. Había sido como luchar contra trescientos Hot–Spots al mismo tiempo, pero todo había salido bien.

–¿Está bien? – le preguntó a la señora.

Ella lucía muy pálida y sólo pudo dar una débil cabezada antes de desmoronarse. Jinx la tomó con rapidez y evitó que cayera por las escaleras pero se le doblaron las piernas bajo el peso de la mujer.

«¿Por qué la gente no entiende que estar obeso es malo?».

La mujer perdió el conocimiento. Jinx le dio unas palmaditas en la cara pero no reaccionó. El humo estaba alcanzándolas y el fuego pronto lo haría. Tenían que escapar de ahí o quizá el edificio se les vendría encima. Jinx se pasó un brazo de la mujer alrededor del cuello y comenzó a jalarla hacia abajo. Era lo mejor que podía hacer. De otra manera la arrastraría como si fuera un costal pesado y eso podría lastimarla. Sin embargo, cuando llegó al piso catorce decidió que no podría llevarla todo el tiempo. Era demasiado pesada y las piernas ya le temblaban. Intentó de nuevo despertarla pero no pudo. Esa señora necesitaba oxígeno porque tal vez se estuviera intoxicando con el humo. ¿Qué podía hacer? Debía bajar rápido pero con tanto peso no lo lograría porque ella misma perdería el conocimiento antes de conseguirlo. Y tampoco podía abandonar a su suerte a esa mujer, eso sería lo mismo que dejarla morir, y Jinx no quería cargar con el remordimiento.

Se le ocurrió una idea. Pensó que debía estar loca y tal vez así lo era, pero no tenía muchas alternativas ya. El humo estaba también apoderándose del piso catorce y no tardarían en alcanzarla las explosiones. Elevó una mano en el aire y se concentró en ella. Quería que toda su magia y todo su poder se reunieran en la palma de su mano. Nunca lo había hecho, pero debía intentarlo.

Una bola rosa empezó a crecer. Era como una estrella que lanzaba destellos de magia accidentales hacia todas partes, haciendo que los objetos a su alrededor cayeran y se rompieran.

–¡Aaaahhhh!

Le dolía. Era también como si un millón de cuchillos le atravesaran la mano. Era como si su mano pesara una tonelada y más. Era como si nada existiera sino la esfera de poder que cargaba.

Cuando la consideró suficientemente grande apuntó al suelo y no pudo contenerse más, la dejó ir. La mala suerte atravesó el piso y luego el siguiente y el siguiente. Atravesó todo hasta que llegó a la planta baja, dejando destrucción a su paso y un agujero lo suficientemente amplio como para que la mujer y Jinx pudieran lanzarse por ahí.

«Esto es una locura. ¡Son por lo menos cuarenta metros!»

Pero no lo pensó más, se agarró con fuerza a la mujer y tiró de ella. Se arrojaron por el hoyo y cayeron con gran velocidad, pasando de arriba abajo el piso trece, el doce, el once, el diez… Cada vez agarraban mayor velocidad y todavía más fuerza. Había sido una tontería, ¡iban a morir por la caída!

Jinx apartó rápidamente esos pensamientos fatalistas y se enfocó otra vez en juntar magia a su alrededor. Cuando estaban sólo a unos cuantos metros del suelo, disparó un rayo de poder a este. El rayo chocó contra el piso y una gran onda de fuerza rebotó y cayó sobre ellas. Era justo lo que Jinx quería, porque aunque dolió, sirvió para evitar una muerte por caída. Fueron golpeadas, chocaron contra una pared y cayeron al suelo, sobre un sofá. ¿Quién sabía, si no hubiera estado esa sala de espera ahí, qué habría pasado?

Se sintió mareada y confundida cuando se puso de pie, pero lo hizo. Agarró el brazo gordo como jamón de la mujer y la arrastró como pudo hasta la salida. En la calle, un montón de gestos de alivio y agradecimiento las recibieron. Jinx no pudo más y dejó caer a la mujer. Un cuerpo de paramédicos corrió hacia ellas para auxiliarlas. Jinx se sintió desvanecer y tuvo que apoyar manos y rodillas en el pavimento de la calle.

–¡Jinx! – corrió Kid Flash a su lado – ¿¡Dónde estabas!? Busqué en todo el edificio más de una vez. No había nadie pero faltaban tú y ella.

–No buscaste en las escaleras de emergencia.

–¡Busqué dos veces!

–Entonces había dos escaleras de emergencia.

Jinx intentó reír pero no pudo. Quiso soltar un "jajaja" pero sólo salió un "aahh", y entonces todo se puso negro y sintió que su cara golpeó el pecho de Kid Flash. Tal vez habría golpeado el concreto de la calle si su novio no fuera el chico más veloz con vida. Lo último que escuchó fue a Kid Flash llamar a los paramédicos.

Cuando abrió los ojos, descubrió que estaba acostada sobre una camilla. Seguía en la calle y seguía siendo de noche pero había parado de llover. También veía una ambulancia a un lado y escuchaba las voces de los chismosos que estaban ahí sólo para estorbar y ver el incendio. Había una mascarilla en su cara que le proporcionaba oxígeno.

–¡Hola, amiga Jinx! ¡Nos da gusto que de nuevo estés bien! – la saludó Starfire con una sonrisa.

Chico Bestia también estaba ahí, al igual que Cyborg.

Jinx se incorporó y vio que las llamas ya habían sido extinguidas. Se arrancó la mascarilla e inhaló el aire fresco de la noche, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera.

Volteó la cabeza y descubrió que la señora ya había recuperado el conocimiento y la saludaba y le daba las gracias por haberla salvado. Jinx sonrió levemente y entonces vio a Kid Flash hablando con Raven y Robin. Kid Flash volteó distraídamente en su dirección y siguió hablando, luego pareció recapacitar que Jinx ya había vuelto en sí y corrió a abrazarla.

–Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Jinx – la estaba estrujando con sus brazos, como si planeara exprimirla o algo así. Tenía la cara pegada al pecho de Jinx y eso era algo incómodo pero no hizo nada por separarlo. Una parte de ella quería tenerlo así, siempre cerca, pegado a su pecho.

Robin se acercó. Raven se quedó hablando con algunas víctimas del incendio.

–Actuaste con valentía, Jinx. Salvaste la vida de esa mujer arriesgando la tuya –. Jinx se encogió de hombros, no esperaba ese comentario de Robin. Kid Flash volteó a verlo pero no se despegó del pecho de Jinx –. Pero tanto Mammoth como Gizmo lograron escapar. ¿Sabes qué es lo que planean tus amigos?

–Ellos no son mis amigos – fue lo que dijo a modo de respuesta.

–Sabía que no dirías nada – resopló Robin. Jinx vio a Kid Flash fruncir el ceño. Probablemente si Robin no fuera su mejor amigo ni su líder, le habría replicado algo –. Titanes, es hora de volver.

Starfire la abrazó aún más fuerte que Kid Flash para despedirse y le dijo algo así como "es bueno tenerte en el equipo, amiga Jinx". Jinx se quedó momentáneamente sin aire y se sintió tentada de volver a ponerse la mascarilla. Chico Bestia chocó la mano con Jinx y le dijo que luego platicarían a detalle acerca de cómo preparar tofu. Raven sólo movió ligeramente la cabeza y Cyborg le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

Cuando todo hubo quedado arreglado, Jinx recordó el sobre que le dejó Mammoth, y por algún extraño motivo no le mencionó nada a Kid Flash. Cuando llegó a su casa, se sintió tentada de leer lo que había dentro pero prefirió no hacerlo. Quería saber qué había pero al mismo tiempo no. Así que no quería leerla ni tampoco romperla. Optó por esconderla. Bajo su colchón. Donde a Kid Flash no se le ocurriría buscar… Sólo por si acaso.

* * *

The end is coming...!

Gracias por leerme :)


	10. Capítulo X: Los Cinco Temibles

¡Hola, hola!

Bienvenidos al último capítulo de Las Aventuras de Jinxy. Antes de que empiece el capítulo sólo tengo que decirles que está inspirado en el cómic de "Teen Titans Go!" número 43, "The Fearsome Five", por si encuentran ciertas cosas iguales en el argumento y los diálogos, pues ya saben de dónde salió. Y si aún no lo han leído, pues ¿qué esperan? Es realmente divertido y en varios números de esos cómics podrán encontrar escenas muy Flinx :3

El resto de las tonterías que encontrarán por ahí, sí son de mi autoría. Creo que sabrán notarlas, jaja :D

Y ya por último, gracias a los que se toman la molestia de dejar sus reviews, saben que valen oro para mí. En esta ocasión agradezco especialmente a quienes comentan y que no puedo contestarles personalmente porque no tienen cuenta en FanFiction. ¡Mil gracias!

Ahora sí...

 **Disclaimer:** Yo, Mir. I. Am. c, siendo las 14:44 hrs. del día 9 de agosto del 2016, declaro oficialmente que ni la serie, ni los cómics de Los Jóvenes Titanes me pertenecen a mí.

* * *

 **Capítulo X**

 **Los Cinco Temibles**

Pasó una semana antes de que Jinx se animara a abrir el sobre. Dentro había una carta que decía así:

 _Para el Sr. Mammoth y el Sr. Gizmo_

 _Estimados amigos villanos, espero que gocen de un buen día y buena salud. Me permito escribirles con la intención de comunicarles que estamos preparando, mi fiel amigo Psimon y yo, una asamblea donde pretendemos congregar sólo a los mejores y más destacados villanos de nuestra área. La finalidad, será explicada en la misma, que se llevará a cabo el 8 de julio del 2014, a las 16:00 hrs. en el número 324 de la calle East Hill, de Jump City. Para poder aceptar su ingreso se cobrará una cuota de $10,000 USD, esto con el fin de tener los medios para comprar armas y otros instrumentos._

 _Por motivos de seguridad, sólo podemos adelantarles que se pretende crear un nuevo equipo para derrotar a los Jóvenes Titanes._

 _Esperando su asistencia y la confirmación de la misma, se despide:_

 _Dr. Luz_

Jinx dobló de nuevo la carta. No podía creerlo. ¡Qué tonta había sido! Mammoth era un idiota pero su idiotez le convenía a Jinx. Había temido abrir el sobre porque pensaba que iba a ser una sentimental carta de Mammoth pidiéndole que volviera al equipo. Pero era la invitación de Mammoth para que fuera a esa reunión. ¡Que se celebraba ese mismo día!

Si la hubiera abierto antes, algo podría haber hecho para alertar a todos los titanes y tenderles una emboscada. Ahora era algo tarde, aunque no tanto. Quizá aún hubiera alguna forma de detenerlos. Jinx le llamó a Kid Flash y le pidió que se vieran rápido en el parque que había a unas cuadras del departamento de ella.

Miró su reloj y observó que ya eran las seis de la tarde. La reunión había empezado hacía dos horas, pero quizá algo podían hacer. Tenía esperanza en eso. Mientras andaba al parque, fue armando las piezas del rompecabezas. Todos los robos y asaltos que había habido últimamente, seguramente fueron realizados por todos aquellos villanos que fueron invitados a la asamblea. $10,000 no era poco, y de alguna manera debían conseguirlos. Seguramente Kyd Wykkyd planeaba ser miembro de ese nuevo equipo. ¿A cuántos más había invitado el Doctor Luz? Jinx temía que algo así como la Hermandad del Mal fuera a surgir de nuevo.

Cuando se encontró con Kid Flash le extendió la carta antes de saludarlo. Ambos llevaban sus trajes de siempre y no ropa de civil.

–¿Es una tarjeta de San Valentín para mí?

–Difícilmente – Kid Flash abrió la carta y miró a Jinx arqueando una ceja –. Es una invitación del Doctor Luz. Dirigida a mí por un par de mis antiguos amigos de la Colmena.

–¿Una invitación? ¿Para qué? – el chico parecía aún más confundido.

Jinx estaba a punto de explicarle cuando escucharon algo a sus espaldas. Era Raven. Volaba hacia ellos tan rápido que todo a su alrededor se estremecía y hacía el viento silbar.

–No estás contestando tu comunicador T – le espetó.

–Eso es porque no tengo uno – replicó Jinx.

En esa última semana le había ayudado en tantas ocasiones a Kid Flash a combatir el mal que prácticamente ya se había resignado y había aceptado su invitación de ser una titán.

–No te estaba hablando a ti – contestó Raven.

Kid Flash dio un paso hacia adelante.

–¿Cuál es el problema, Raven?

–Robin se apoderó de algo de información. Aparentemente el Doctor Luz está tratando de armar un nuevo equipo de súper villanos.

Kid Flash puso cara de asombro.

–¿Información? – le reclamó al chico. Ella estaba a punto de decirle lo mismo. Agitó la invitación en su cara – ¿Hola? ¿Me recuerdas por aquí?

–Repórtate a la Torre. Robin está esperando – indicó Raven.

Kid Flash corrió y se perdió de vista. La capa de Raven ondeó y también el vestido de Jinx.

–Hey – la llamó Jinx. Ella tenía información útil que podría ayudarles –, ¿qué hay de mí?

–Robin quiere que vuelvas con tus viejos amigos.

Jinx abrió los ojos como platos. Y luego se sintió enojada con él. Quiso estrangularlo hasta que le quedara claro que ella ya no volvería nunca a ser una villana. Aunque quizá, si lo estrangulaba, difícilmente sería ese el mensaje que transmitiría…

–¿Qué…? – intentó reclamar.

–No es lo que estás pensando – repuso Raven rápidamente con su monótona voz –. No pretende que nos abandones. Lo que quiere es que los engañes. Tenemos un plan.

Raven le contó los detalles del mismo. Jinx se dio cuenta de que podía funcionar. Tenían poco tiempo para actuar pero si ponían manos a la obra lo conseguirían.

No podía creerlo. Robin confiaba en ella. Después de todo… ¡confiaba en ella!

Lo suficiente como para abiertamente permitirle volver con sus antiguos camaradas y hacerse pasar por uno de ellos. Jinx se sintió satisfecha, casi feliz. Aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente, le gustaba la idea de ser aceptada por el líder de los titanes. Después de tanto tiempo, se sentía bien, muy bien. Le daba algo de confianza a Jinx.

Raven le indicó que subiera a una especie de nave y así lo hizo. Volaron juntas hasta Jump City. Estaban en compartimentos diferentes, lo cual hizo sentir a Jinx algo más cómoda que si hubieran tenido que viajar estrictamente juntas. De esa forma, no había silencios incómodos. Jinx se preguntó si alguna vez sería posible que existiera una amistad entre ellas dos. Tal vez algún día, dentro de algunos meses o algunos años, cuando sus diferencias quedaran olvidadas en el pasado… Quizá hasta entonces y no antes, serían capaces de llevársela bien. Por el momento, todo lo que tenían en común era el deseo de atrapar al Doctor Luz y a sus aliados.

Cuando llegaron a Jump City y saltaron de la nave, Raven le entregó un comunicador T.

–¿Sabes llegar desde aquí? – quiso asegurarse.

–Estamos en North Hill, a unas cuadras estará East Hill. Todo en orden.

Raven asintió con la cabeza y se fue de ahí porque arruinaría todo si alguien la veía. Jinx corrió hacia su destino y esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Encontró el número que buscaba. Tenía el aspecto de ser una escuela secundaria abandonada. Se secó el sudor de las manos en el vestido oscuro y avanzó con decisión. Saltó la barda de la escuela y entró por la puerta principal, que no estaba cerrada.

Ya había anochecido, entonces los pasillos estaban oscuros y aparte sucios, muy sucios. Jinx avanzó teniendo mucho cuidado de no toparse con alguna rata u otro animal indeseado. Al llegar al gimnasio de la escuela, le sorprendió ver una puerta oculta, que de no estar abierta, habría pasado desapercibida, ya que lucía como una pared.

Jinx la atravesó y se encontró con que tan sólo había unas angostas escaleras que descendían a la profundidad de la Tierra… De acuerdo, no hasta lo más profundo de la Tierra, pero sí por lo menos unos cien metros debajo del nivel del suelo. A Jinx se le antojaron interminables. Lo único que pensaba era en la actuación que tendría que hacer dentro de unos momentos… y en Kid Flash. Su novio le cruzaba la mente cada segundo. ¿Qué papel desarrollaría él en ese plan?

Cuando por fin llegó hasta abajo, había un pasillo de metal bien iluminado por el que anduvo lentamente, tratando de escuchar cualquier indicio que le hiciera pensar que quienes estuvieran cayendo en una trampa fueran los Jóvenes Titanes, y ella en particular, y no sus antiguos amigos.

Se preguntó si Kid Flash estaría pensando en ella tanto como ella en él.

Había un elevador al que accedió y que la llevó aún más abajo. Al salir de este, sólo se encontró con un pequeño pasillo y otra puerta de metal. Se detuvo antes de decidir cruzarla porque escuchó voces detrás de esta y quería saber qué estaba pasando.

–¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?

Era la inconfundible y odiosa voz de Gizmo. Parecía confundido y al mismo tiempo molesto.

–Parece que nos perdimos toda la diversión… – indicó Mammoth en tono triste.

–Bueno, eso no fue justo como lo planeamos – dijo otra voz, mostrando decepción. Jinx no lo había conocido muy bien, pero creyó reconocer a Psimon.

–¿Dónde vamos a conseguir a nuestros otros tres miembros ahora? – preguntó quien con toda seguridad sería el Doctor Luz.

–¿Qué hay de ellos dos? – preguntó Psimon, tal vez refiriéndose a Mammoth y Gizmo.

–¡Bien! Al menos ellos aún están conscientes – replicó el Doctor Luz –. ¡Pero todavía necesitamos uno más! – fue ahí cuando Jinx decidió que ya sabía qué estaba sucediendo y se acercó a la puerta para que esta se abriera – ¡"Los Cuatro Temibles" suena insuficiente! – se quejó. No paraba de gritar y eso irritaba a Jinx pero decidió disimular su fastidio. Debía concentrarse.

Era una gran sala donde parecía que se había llevado a cabo una gran batalla pues había muchas personas tiradas inconscientes. Jinx comprobó que, en efecto, quienes habían estado hablando eran Psimon y el Doctor Luz.

–Entonces tal vez – dijo Jinx, haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran al escuchar su voz y voltearan a verla – yo puedo ayudar – declaró.

Mammoth y Gizmo sonrieron con suficiencia, como si todo el tiempo hubieran sabido que Jinx respondería aceptando la invitación. Psimon y el Doctor Luz al principio fruncieron el ceño, como si estuvieran meditándolo, pero después, poco a poco, comenzaron a esbozar una sonrisa.

–Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si es la pequeña traidora – observó Psimon.

–¿O súper traidora debería decir? – se burló el Doctor Luz.

–Creí que ser una heroína era lo correcto, pero descubrí que me equivocaba – comenzó hablando. Era un momento crucial. Debía convencerlos de que estaba de su lado y no al revés –. Estoy harta de las personas, y más aún de los Tontos Titanes. ¿Quieren acabar con ellos o no? Soy yo a quien necesitan. Conviví con ellos y me hice pasar por uno de ellos – Jinx les mostró el comunicador T como muestra de que decía la verdad –. Esta noche les enseñaremos quién manda aquí.

Los muy tontos sonrieron también con suficiencia, como si creyeran que tenían oportunidad de triunfar en sus malignos planes. Jinx tomó ese gesto como una forma de decir "bienvenida al equipo" y supo entonces que ya no había marcha atrás.

Sólo esperó que todo saliera bien.

Volvió a observar a los caídos antes de irse de ese lugar y distinguió a los otros miembros del H.I.V.E. FIVE: Kyd Wykkyd, Billy, el idiota de Billy Numeroso y también See–More… le dolió verlo a él. Ellos dos de verdad habían sido amigos… en otros tiempos.

También estaba Cinderblock, Adonis, Control Fenómeno y otros tantos a quienes no conocía. Sintió pena por todos ellos. Eran unos tarados que jamás hubieran logrado organizarse. No representarían una verdadera amenaza, pero lo mejor sería tenerlos tras las rejas.

Luchó contra todo su ser para no fruncir el ceño. Hacía un par de días había intentado convencer a Kyd Wykkyd. Si la hubiera escuchado… Si le hubiera hecho caso y hubiera aceptado su ayuda, no estaría así, tirado e inconsciente. Y See–More… A él no tuvo nunca oportunidad de encontrarlo e intentar hacerlo cambiar de bando. ¿Lo habría logrado? ¿Su destino habría sido distinto? ¿Mejor, quizá?

No tenía sentido atormentarse con esos pensamientos. Las cosas estaban hechas ya.

Con disimulo, le marcó a Robin a través del comunicador T. No le dijo nada pero dejó que Robin viera a todos esos villanos caídos y entendiera la indirecta: debían arrestarlos lo antes posible mientras siguieran inconscientes y fueran presa fácil.

Regresaron por el mismo sitio por el que Jinx había bajado.

–¿Y ahora qué? ¿Cuál será el primer paso de Los Cinco Temibles? – preguntó el Doctor Luz.

Jinx se asqueó con el nombre del equipo. Era demasiado ridículo. Nada tan ridículo podría sobrevivir por mucho tiempo.

Psimon pareció pensarlo unos segundos. Parecía estarse estrujando los sesos en busca de una idea grandiosa. ¿Era enserio? ¿No tenían nada planeado? ¡Qué idiotez! Por eso nunca llegarían lejos. Por eso los derrotarían fácilmente.

Lo bueno era que ella y los Titanes ya habían previsto todo.

–Debemos de atraparlos antes de que se den cuenta de que existimos. Y debemos hacerlo cuando estén separados, porque así será más fácil vencerlos – dijo Jinx y se dio cuenta de que todos le prestaban atención. Parecía que ella era la líder y no los otros dos bobos –. A esta hora, Cyborg y Chico Bestia están siempre comiendo pizza, podríamos empezar con ellos dos.

A Psimon pareció agradarle la idea y los otros tres asintieron de buena gana. Jinx los condujo hacia la pizzería favorita de los Jóvenes Titanes.

–Por un momento creí que no vendrías, Jinx – le aseguró Mammoth.

–Por nada del mundo me hubiera perdido esto Mammoth – le mintió –. Aunque, debiste haber sido más específico el día que dejaste la carta. No estaba segura de qué era lo que querías.

«Por poco y no la leo… Aunque, con el trabajo de Robin, hubiera dado lo mismo si la leía o no. Él descubrió sus intenciones» pensó.

–Pensé en explicártelo, pero el edificio estaba quemándose y tu noviecito andaba por ahí – a la mención del "noviecito" de Jinx, Gizmo hizo una pedorreta con la lengua –. El tiempo apremiaba.

Jinx esperaba que su noviecito estuviera bien. Aunque, pensándolo bien, él no corría ningún riesgo. Estaba sano y salvo rodeado de aliados.

–¿Y para qué incendiaron el edificio? ¿Qué ganaban con eso, idiotas? – hubiera querido decirles que muchas personas se quedaron sin hogar, pero la villana que ellos buscaban para Los Cinco Temibles jamás se habría preocupado por ese tipo de cosas.

–Eso fue un accidente – admitió Mammoth.

–El plan era otro, ¡pero este tarado de dos patas lo echó todo a perder! – se alteró Gizmo.

–Qué importa, al final de cuentas todo salió como queríamos, ¿o no?

–¡Quemaron un edificio entero! – Jinx no pudo contenerse.

–¿Y eso qué? Tú estás aquí y ahora les daremos una paliza a esos titanes.

Acababan de llegar a la pizzería. Jinx podía escuchar en el piso de arriba las risas de Chico Bestia y Cyborg.

–¡Al ataq…! – exclamó el Doctor Luz pero Jinx le tapó la boca justo a tiempo.

–Debemos asegurarnos de sus posiciones y de que estén completamente distraídos. No podemos arriesgarnos a hacer las cosas sin pensar.

Jinx se puso el dedo índice sobre sus labios, indicándoles que guardaran silencio y les dijo que escalaran la pared de la fachada de la pizzería pero que aún no saltaran a la terraza. Mientras ellos obedecían sus órdenes Jinx le mandó la señal a Cyborg. Sólo bastaba con un pitido de su comunicador T para que supiera que ya estaban ahí. Entonces escaló también y les señaló a los otros "Cuatro Temibles" que escucharan con atención. En realidad, lo que quería era que Cyborg le diera la señal de que ya estaban listos.

–¿Te vas a comer esa última pieza? – escucharon que preguntó Cyborg.

–Te estás burlando de mí ahora… – se quejó Chico Bestia con voz lastimera.

–Eso lo decide – sentenció el chico robot –. ¡Cyborg gana otro desafío de atragantamiento de pizza! – Cyborg rio – Por favor, dele la cuenta al amigo verde, también conocido como Chico Bestia, también conocido como El Perdedor.

–Ohhh – se quejó Chico Bestia, e incluso donde estaban, pudieron escuchar sus intestinos moviéndose –. Comí muchísimo… Apenas puedo moverme…

¡Esa era la señal!

Jinx les indicó que saltaran a la terraza. Doctor Luz dijo:

–Eso debería hacerlo más fácil entonces…

–¿Quién…? – preguntó Cyborg sobresaltándose.

–Puedes llamarnos… ¡Los Temibles Cinco! – exclamó el Doctor Luz fingiendo su voz, haciéndola un poco más grave y malvada – ¡Muajajajaja!

«Idiota… Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota» pensó Jinx, pero se metió bien en su papel y comenzó a atacar a los dos titanes.

–¡Jinx! ¿Qué estás haciendo? – exclamó Cyborg.

Tanto él como Chico Bestia estaban haciéndolo muy bien. Eran tan buenos actores que los Cuatro Temibles se la estaban creyendo. Ella misma se lo habría creído todo.

–¡Yo sé cuándo no soy requerida! – exclamó fingiendo dolor y enojo, y le lanzó a Cyborg un rayo rosado que el chico no esquivó y terminó tirándolo al piso.

«Lo siento mucho, Cyborg» hubiera querido decirle, porque eso debía haber dolido mucho.

La gente que estaba en la pizzería empezó a gritar y a correr despavorida. Jinx pensó que era lo mejor, para evitar daños colaterales.

Por otro lado, Chico Bestia se convirtió en un gorila gigante, pero Mammoth lo tomó de los brazos por detrás inmovilizándolo y Doctor Luz le disparó un rayo de luz amarilla justo en la cara. Chico Bestia gritó de dolor y Jinx supo que eso no había sido fingido.

Cyborg se incorporó un poco sobre su antebrazo. Gizmo voló hacia él, sacando las patas de araña metálicas que siempre llevaba en su jet–pack.

–¿Qué…? ¿De qué estás hablando, Jinx? – Cyborg sonaba confundido, triste y decepcionado.

–Pregúntale a Robin – dijo a modo de respuesta justo al tiempo que Gizmo lo noqueaba con una de sus gigantescas patas de metal.

«¡Ouch!».

El estado inconsciente de Cyborg tampoco era fingido.

Al final, amarraron a los dos, espalda contra espalda. Jinx se aseguró de dejar una navaja cerca para que pudieran liberarse. Los Cinco Temibles observaron con satisfacción el resultado de su trabajo en equipo.

–¡Realmente estás haciendo que este "equipo de cinco" funcione, doc! – lo felicitó Mammoth.

–Sí – corroboró Jinx –, el viejo equipo del H.I.V.E. no habría podido solucionarlo.

Psimon jadeó y dijo:

–¿No deberíamos darnos prisa e irnos de esta pizzería?

El equipo asintió y todos se fueron de ahí, rumbo a la Torre T, donde el resto de los titanes los estarían esperando. Llegaron pronto y se detuvieron ante la puerta principal. Sus cuatro compañeros miraron la torre llenos de determinación y satisfacción.

–Permítanme – dijo Mammoth, impulsando un brazo hacia atrás, como si quisiera derribar la puerta a golpes.

¿No lo había dicho Jinx ya? ¡Era un tonto!

–No, primate de circo – lo detuvo Gizmo, que tenía algo más de sesos –. ¿Alguna vez has escuchado hablar del "elemento sorpresa"? Déjame usar mi…

–Conseguí esto, chicos – intervino Jinx, mostrándoles una vez más el comunicador T –. Y esto no va a activar ninguna alarma –. Apunto la antenita del comunicador T hacia la puerta y esta se abrió sin problemas, tal y como le dijeron que sucedería.

–Yo tuve uno de esos una vez – dijo Gizmo, mostrándose sorprendido y a la vez molesto –. No sabía que también era una llave.

Nadie le hizo caso. Entraron corriendo a la torre y el Doctor Luz exclamó:

–¡Sí, ahora es tiempo para el asalto en la Torre T!

Siguieron corriendo y utilizaron el elevador para llegar a la planta más alta, donde Jinx sabía que vivían los titanes. Ahí, comenzó a darles instrucciones.

–Raven está normalmente en su habitación, que está siguiendo aquél camino – dijo, señalando uno de los pasillos de la izquierda –. Robin está probablemente en el centro de operaciones a través de esas puertas – esta vez señaló hacia la derecha –. Y encontrarán a Starfire en…

–¡Yo también he estado aquí antes! – anunció Gizmo enfadado – Me encargaré del chico torpeza – se ajustó los anteojos verdes, dispuesto a seguir el camino hacia Robin.

–¡Yo quiero a la chica alien! – pidió Mammoth, tronándose los dedos de ambos puños.

–Hey, ¿quién está guiando esta invasión? – se quejó el Doctor Luz. Era evidente que estaba algo contrariado y nervioso. Jinx volteó a verlo y el Doctor le dijo – Umm… ¿por qué no me dejas a Robin a mí? – sugirió con inseguridad – Tú y Gizmo vayan por… _Ruh, Ruh, Ruh…_

–¿Raven? – le ayudó Jinx y quiso soltar una carcajada. El Doctor Luz le tenía demasiado miedo a la oscura Raven –. Con gusto.

Jinx le hizo un gesto a Gizmo con la cabeza, indicándole que la siguiera y avanzaron juntos por el camino de la izquierda.

–Estoy contento de que te tengamos de vuelta en nuestro lado, Jinx – le aseguró Gizmo que volaba tras ella.

Jinx no le dijo nada porque no sabía qué decir. Tal vez, si hubiera tenido el tiempo necesario para tratar de convencer a Gizmo… Él era sólo un niño que pensaba que su única opción para sobrevivir en un mundo de adultos era robando y haciendo el mal. Si tan sólo supiera que había más opciones…

En ese momento, escuchó que, del otro lado, el Doctor Luz recobraba la cordura y daba una orden a Psimon.

–Psimon, sigue a ese neandertal. Algo me dice que esa bola de músculos necesita algo de cerebro como apoyo.

Abrieron la puerta del cuarto de Raven. Dentro, todo estaba profundamente oscuro. Gizmo se puso nervioso.

–Uh… ¿por qué no sacas a Raven de aquí? Y yo… uh… esperaré aquí afuera para emboscarla – Jinx ni siquiera pudo contestarle. Escucharon algo moverse por la habitación pero no vieron nada. Entonces sonó un golpe sordo: era de una de las patas metálicas de Gizmo –. ¿Qué dem…? – los golpes siguieron escuchándose y también algunos chirridos y otros sonidos metálicos, como de algo que se tuerce. Jinx vio un borrón rojizo y amarillo dar vueltas alrededor de Gizmo al mismo tiempo que sonaban esas cosas. No pudo evitar reír cuando Kid Flash se detuvo y Gizmo quedó atrapado en sus propios brazos de metal – ¡Jinx! ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar aquí?

Kid Flash también estaba riéndose.

–¿Alguna vez escuchaste hablar acerca del "elemento sorpresa"? – se burló y Jinx rio aún más.

Por los gritos al otro lado de la torre, Jinx supuso que todo estaba marchando en orden. Así que corrió hasta Kid Flash y lo abrazó. Kid Flash le dio un beso en la frente, luego en la punta de la nariz y finalmente se entretuvo en sus labios.

–¿Estás bien? – le preguntó el velocista luego de algunos momentos.

–Fue más fácil de lo que imaginé – admitió la bruja y sin soltarse, los dos voltearon a ver a Gizmo que se retorcía de un lado a otro, lanzando maldiciones y ofensas.

–Cuidado con lo que dices, ¿con esa boquita besas a tu madre? – le recriminó Kid Flash.

En menos de cinco minutos ya todo había terminado. Las patrullas de policía tardaron algo más en llegar pero al final lo hicieron y los titanes metieron a una de sus camionetas a los Cuatro Temibles. Mientras lo hacían, Jinx se rezagó un poco para hablar con Robin.

–Supongo que querrás esto de vuelta – dijo, bajando la mirada y extendiéndole el comunicador T. Después de todo, Robin le pidió su ayuda, pero nunca le dijo que la aceptaba como miembro de los Jóvenes Titanes, así que ese aparato no le pertenecía a Jinx.

Luego de probar el lado del mal otra vez, había echado de menos estar con los chicos buenos. Se había convencido de que sí quería ser una titán, pero sabía que a Robin le costaría aceptarla.

–No – le dijo y eso sorprendió a la hechicera –, ese es tuyo para que lo guardes – Jinx abrió los ojos de par en par –. Lamento que me haya tomado tanto el conseguirte uno. Se me habían acabado – Jinx supuso que esa era la forma de Robin de pedirle perdón por haber sido tan injusto con ella, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no era así –. Has sido una Joven Titán desde que decidiste ayudarnos a derrotar a la Hermandad del Mal. Pero tardé demasiado en entender que podía confiar en ti. Lamento mucho haberte tratado como lo hice. Kid Flash me dijo que en el fondo te lastimaba mi forma de ser y te ofrezco una disculpa por eso. Ahora sé que podría confiarte incluso mi vida – Robin sonrió sin enseñar los dientes y le extendió la mano a Jinx en gesto de amistad.

Jinx la tomó entre la suya y aceptó su disculpa. También le pidió perdón por todos los problemas que le causó cuando pertenecía a la Colmena y al H.I.V.E. FIVE. Robin le dijo que eso ya había quedado atrás y le puso la mano en el hombro. Jinx sonrió y volteó a ver a Kid Flash, que hablaba con Starfire pero le sonreía a ella.

Jinx se acercó a la camioneta donde metieron a los cuatro villanos. Cyborg y Chico Bestia se acercaron a ella. Habían vuelto hacía apenas unos minutos y parecían estar ilesos, algo de lo que Jinx estaba feliz.

–No podríamos haberlo hecho sin ti – dijo Cyborg –. Buen trabajo, Jinx.

–Y buena actuación allá en la pizzería – los felicitó mirando directamente a Cyborg. Debía hacerlo, de verdad se lo merecían.

–Hey… ¿qué hay de mí? – preguntó Chico Bestia, sintiéndose ignorado – ¿Qué tal estuvo mi actuación? ¡He estado en la televisión, ya saben! ¡Y una vez hice una película!

Jinx y Cyborg se rieron. Después, Jinx se dirigió a la camioneta.

–¿Cómo pudiste Jinx? ¡Solías ser una de nosotros! – se quejó Gizmo, con las manos esposadas detrás de su espalda.

Jinx ya no sentía lástima por él ni por ninguno de los miembros de su antiguo equipo. Entendió que ya estaban grandes y aunque podían hacer las cosas bien, no querían. Probablemente la cárcel fuera lo mejor para ellos. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá de verdad podían reformarse, cumplir su sentencia y salir como hombres de bien, hechos y derechos. Ojalá encontraran a una chica pelirroja que les hiciera ver el mundo de otra forma.

Deseaba eso con todo su ser.

–Bueno – dijo –, supongo que podríamos decir que yo he…

–¡Oh, por favor no termines esa frase! – el Doctor Luz parecía frustrado.

–Ella "ha visto la luz" – terminó Raven. El Doctor Luz perdió todo el color de su rostro –. ¿Qué más quieres que diga?

–Na… na… na… nada… Es decir, cualquier cosa que tú quieras… madame.

Todos rieron del nerviosismo del Doctor Luz, incluso Psimon, Gizmo y Mammoth que estaban apresados, y Raven que parecía nunca reír.

Los policías les agradecieron por haberles ayudado a capturar a ellos y a todos los que se habían quedado inconscientes debajo de la escuela secundaria, y les aseguraron que estarían en cárceles de máxima seguridad donde jamás podrían escapar.

«Sí, claro» pensó Jinx «Siempre dicen eso».

Ella misma había escapado de "cárceles de máxima seguridad" en más de una ocasión. Esos chicos escaparían, y los Jóvenes Titanes debían estar listos para cuando eso sucediera.

Chico Bestia propuso que celebraran cenando pizza y todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Jinx se preguntó cómo le hacían para no hartarse de la pizza. Le sorprendió la cantidad de comida que ingería Starfire y la velocidad a la que lo hacía. ¡Esa chica no tenía fondo en su estómago! También le sorprendió ver a Robin riéndose como si fuera un adolescente normal, y le maravilló escuchar a Raven contando acerca de las tonterías que había visto a Chico Bestia hacer. Incluso, se asombró de ella misma estar compartiendo anécdotas divertidas y riendo hasta llorar mientras las contaba.

Recordó aquella primera reunión en la Torre T, cuando se había sentido incómoda y humillada. Recordó haberse sentido una intrusa rodeada de un montón de desconocidos. Pero eso había sido mil años atrás… Bueno, algunos meses atrás que parecían una eternidad.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces. Jinx había cambiado en muchos sentidos. Pero eso era bueno y estaba bien. Ahora tenía nuevos amigos, nuevas aventuras por delante, nuevos retos y una nueva perspectiva de la vida.

Cyborg estaba confesando que cuando era más chico, adoraba bailar ballet y nadie parecía creerlo posible. Kid Flash pasó un brazo por detrás de Jinx y recargó la cabeza en su hombro.

–Estoy oficialmente lleno, Jinxy. Come por mí, por favor.

Jinx apartó la mirada de Cyborg y comenzó diciendo:

–Ya comí como por los siguientes diez años de mi vida. ¿Por qué…? – en eso, se percató de que era la primera vez que escuchaba a Kid Flash decir que ya no podía comer más – Creí que nunca viviría para ver esto.

Kid Flash levantó la cabeza.

–¿Ver qué? – preguntó perplejo.

–¡Mírate! – Jinx le dio una palmada en el abdomen que resonó como si fuera un tambor. Kid Flash soltó un quejido y Jinx una carcajada –. Tienes una sandía ahí dentro.

Kid Flash estaba mal sentado, y esa pose sumada a las treinta pizzas que se había comido él solito, resultaban en un abdomen abultado y globoso que en nada se parecía al abdomen liso y fuerte que a Jinx tanto le gustaba ver.

Kid Flash se acarició su pequeña panza y volteó a ver a Jinx tiernamente.

–Jinx, hay algo que debo decirte.

Jinx se acomodó en su asiento y se puso de frente al velocista. Ella también estaba lista para decirle que lo quería mucho… que lo amaba.

–¿Qué es?

Kid Flash tragó saliva con dificultad y bajó la mirada hacia su abdomen.

–No me he estado sintiendo muy bien. Esta mañana me hice la prueba y… – alzó la mirada de nuevo y la fijó sobre los ojos rosas y felinos de Jinx – Jinx, estoy embarazado.

En ese momento, Cyborg dejó de contar su historia del ballet y todos pudieron escuchar la confesión de Kid Flash. Se hizo un silencio que prácticamente podía palparse. Jinx se llevó las manos a la boca pero luego estalló en una sonora carcajada.

–Idiota – bufó Robin, sonriendo de lado.

–¿Entonces los hombres pueden embarazarse también en el planeta Tierra, amigo Kid Flash? – preguntó Starfire mostrando verdadera sorpresa y preocupación. Se tapó la boca con las manos por un instante y luego volteó a ver al líder del equipo – Robin…

–Me decepcionas, Kid Flash – soltó Raven mientras Robin le aclaraba las cosas a Starfire –. Creí que sabías protegerte.

–Creí que estaríamos juntos siempre – Cyborg fingió que lloraba y tomó a Kid Flash del brazo –. ¡Dijiste que seríamos sólo tú y el buen Cyborg!

–Lo siento, Cy. En otra vida, quizá.

–¡Viejo! – chilló Chico Bestia – ¿¡Y por dónde te va a salir el bebé!? – hizo una expresión de asco y los pelos se le pusieron de punta.

Jinx puso una mano sobre el abdomen de Kid Flash. Sólo pudo sentir el látex y a sus intestinos agitarse pues tenían mucho trabajo.

–¿Crees que sea niño o niña? – le preguntó.

–Pizza – contestó sonriendo de lado a lado.

Los dos se miraron directamente a los ojos.

–Seremos una gran familia – admitió Jinx.

–Sólo, tú, yo, Señora Trapeador y pizza bebé. ¿Qué más le puedo pedir a la vida?

Los dos rieron y después juntaron sus labios.

–Ustedes dos, mentes perversas y depravadas – exclamó Cyborg y le tapó los ojos a Chico Bestia – ¡No enfrente de los niños!

Al finalizar la noche, Kid Flash llevó a Jinx hasta su hogar.

–Estoy feliz de que por fin hayas aceptado ser una titán – le dijo.

–Supongo que no había forma de no serlo – admitió Jinx.

Wally sonrió de lado.

–Quiero llevarte mañana a que comas con mi familia, ¿aceptas?

Jinx sintió que se le habría ido el color de la piel de haber tenido color en la piel. Probablemente dejó de ser gris y se puso blanca por algunos instantes. ¿Conocer a la familia de Wally? ¿No era muy pronto ya?

Ay, no. Qué nervios. Debió haberle dicho que tenía que hacer muchas cosas, pero su lengua la traicionó y le dijo que sí, que estaría encantada.

Pasó toda la noche rodando de un lado a otro, pensando en lo que pasaría al día siguiente. Tuvo varias pesadillas, donde toda la familia de Wally se reía de ella o la rechazaban, o simplemente corrían a su alrededor, juzgándola por haber sido una villana o por ser tan rara. Jinx despertó más temprano de lo normal porque no podía seguir descansando. Se bañó y se pintó todo el cuerpo, pensando que la ocasión lo ameritaba. Probablemente ya toda la familia de Wally supiera que él andaba con ella, pero no quiso aparecer de color gris en aquella primera ocasión. Necesitarían tiempo… Y aparte, ¿a quiénes conocería ese día? ¿Sólo a su padre y a su madre o también a sus abuelos? Oh, no. ¿A sus tíos? ¿Al genialísimo Flash, el hombre más rápido con vida?

Rayos, rayos, rayos.

Cuando llegó la hora, Wally fue a recogerla. Jinx era un manojo de nervios… Ah, pero un manojo de nervios bonito y arreglado… Decente, se podría decir. Incluso Wally le dijo que se veía hermosa, pero Wally siempre le decía eso.

–No era necesario que ocultaras toda tu piel – le dijo, pero Jinx no le hizo caso, él no lo entendía.

Viajaron corriendo hasta Keystone City. Jinx se despeinó un poco en el camino, pero consiguió arreglarse cuando se bajó de Wally. Estaban frente a una tienda de autoservicio.

–Caminemos desde aquí, a ver si logro quitarte los nervios.

Jinx respiró hondo aunque se sentía medio asfixiada.

–No puedo, Wally. Esto me estresa muchísimo.

–No hay por qué estresarse – Wally le pasó un mechón de cabello por detrás de la oreja –. Mi familia va a adorarte.

–¿Y quién es tu familia, Wally? ¿Voy a conocer hoy hasta a tus primos lejanos o se tratará sólo de tus padres y ya?

–Conocerás a mis padres y a mis tíos.

–Tus tíos… Wally, ¿conoceré a… al Flash?

–Sí, ¿no es genial?

Jinx empezó a sudar frío. La frente, el cuello, las manos, todo en ella empezó a llenarse de gotitas de sudor. Wally lo notó porque tuvo que soltarle la mano y secarse. Jinx miró su reflejo en las puertas de cristal de la tienda para asegurarse de que el maquillaje aún no se le corría.

–Jinxy, tranquila. Todo estará bien.

–No puedo, Wally. ¿Qué pasará si no les caigo bien? Tu tío Flash se enterará de quién soy y va a odiarme, te lo digo yo.

–No lo hará, te lo prometo. Ya todos saben quién eres, qué eres y qué hacías antes. Se los dije yo mismo, y te aceptaron al momento.

–¿¡Qué!?

–¿Recuerdas que tuve que irme varias veces en nuestro primer desayuno? ¿Recuerdas que te dije que tenía que aclarar nuestra relación con algunas personas?

Jinx lo recordó.

–Sí, dijiste que eran unas chicas y un chico.

–Bueno, fue mi tía, mi mamá y mi tío. También Starfire preguntó y Linda.

Jinx se sintió tonta.

–¿¡Y no me lo dijiste entonces!? ¿Qué te costaba? – sintió sus dientes rechinar de coraje.

–Ya te dije que me gusta ver tu cara de contrariedad, ¿no es cierto? Esa que pones cuando no sabes algo de mí.

–¡Wally! – Jinx quería golpearlo. ¡Era un tonto! Jinx había muerto de celos, pero resultaba que sólo se trataba de sus tíos, su mamá, Starfire y Linda. ¿Por qué le encantaba verla sufriendo?

–Contrólate, ya estamos aquí. No les caes mal, pero te odiarán si te ven gritándome.

Jinx pasó saliva con nerviosismo y se mordió la lengua porque eso era justo lo que pensaba hacer. Gritarle. Quería gritarle hasta hacerle reventar los oídos. Pero si hacía eso, la familia West la odiaría y ella no quería eso. Se puso más nerviosa aún.

Se pararon frente a una casa muy bonita, con un amplio y bien cuidado jardín frontal. De hecho, era un muy amplio y muy bien cuidado jardín… Muy lindo… A Jinx le resultaba tan familiar… Algo se sacudió dentro de la cabeza de la hechicera y todo tuvo sentido entonces. Jinx lo reconoció al instante: era el jardín de los Allen, ella trabajaba ahí. ¿Qué rayos…?

Avanzaron por la vereda central y Wally tocó a la puerta. Jinx quiso reclamarle algo pero en ese momento abrió la puerta una mujer joven, pelirroja y muy bonita: Iris Allen.

Todo fue un juego de miradas. Jinx entendió que Iris era la tía de Wally, y su esposo, Barry, era Flash, el tío de Wally. Su tía se parecía mucho a él, incluso tenía el cabello rojizo–anaranjado y los vestigios en su cara de que alguna vez había tenido pecas también.

Iris también pareció comprenderlo todo al verlos a los dos tomados de la mano. Por un instante, ninguna de las dos pudo articular palabra alguna.

–¿Ves Jinxy? – Wally le dio un beso en la mejilla – Siempre confié en ti, sólo quería que se conocieran antes de tener que presentarlas, así me aseguraba de que serían buenas amigas. Tía Iris, ella es Jinx, mi novia. Jinx, ella es mi tía Iris – el chico rio como estúpido, o sea, como siempre –. Es esa cara tuya la que me encanta ver, Jinx. Tan confundida…

Jinx sintió que sus ojos se tornaron de un rosa brillante, no pudo evitarlo. Iris le dio un golpe a Wally con el trapo que llevaba en la mano.

–¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? – le recriminó su guapa tía, dándole otro golpe – Tanto… – golpe – tiempo… – otro más – trabajando… – Wally sólo se reía sin parar – juntas… – golpe – y…

–Déjamelo a mí, Iris – le pidió Jinx –. Le enseñaré a no jugar con mis sentimientos – juntó una esfera de mala suerte en su mano derecha.

Iris sonrió de lado. Parecía encantada con la idea de que alguien más le diera una lección a su sobrino.

–Sólo ten cuidado con el jardín, querida. Has trabajado tan duro para que se vea así de hermoso… Sería una pena verlo lleno de sangre y vísceras.

Esta vez fue el turno de Wally de pasar saliva con nerviosismo. Agarró el cuello de su camisa para aflojarlo un poco, como si de repente sintiera que el aire era insuficiente.

–Chicas, no pueden estar hablando en serio… Sólo fue una bromita…

–Es esa cara tuya la que me encanta ver, Wally – le dijo Jinx –. Tan asustado…

–Jinxy… – Wally se dio cuenta de que suplicándole a su novia no conseguiría nada así que volteó la mirada hacia Iris mientras retrocedía con pasos inseguros – Tía Iris…

–Vuelvan antes de las tres, que a esa hora servimos la comida – pidió Iris, ignorando por completo a su sobrino y dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa a Jinx –. ¡Y un placer conocerte de nuevo!

Jinx ya iba tras Wally y el chico corría por su vida. Esta vez no podría salvarse.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Ce fini!_

Si llegaron hasta este punto de la historia, tienen automáticamente 10 años de buena suerte.

En serio. No lo digo yo, lo dice la Constitución ;)

Gracias por acompañarme a lo largo de estas semanas en esta, mi primer historia. Espero que les haya gustado leerla tanto como a mí me gustó escribirla. Poner este fic en _Complete_ status, me llena emociones chistosas y contradictorias. Los animo a que se pongan a escribir y compartir sus historias, porque hacen falta muchos fics en español, y si tratan de KF y Jinx, pues aún mejor :D

Gracias, gracias por todo y espero que estén muy bien.

Espero nos sigamos leyendo c:

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
